


How Many Ways

by safeway



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 83,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeway/pseuds/safeway
Summary: Just how many ways can Korra and Asami find themselves together in bed?This is my collection of one-shot AU's in which I explore all the different ways these two ladies can find a way to sleep with one another. (Most, if not all, will feature omega verse tendencies to some extent)Chapter 11- Titanic AU is now up!





	1. Years in the Making - Medieval AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! First things first, peep a look at the rating because this collection will be FILTHY! I've made a list of different prompts that have drawn my interest and I have challenged myself to write them all out for all of our's reading *ahem* pleasure. Like the summary states, most of these will involve alpha/omega dynamics to some degree and if that's not your cup of tea I suggest you exit to your left. 
> 
> This first chapter is probably one of my longest so don't expect this all the time lol
> 
> Last thing, I'm always open to new ideas so feel free to leave me a prompt below and I might just pick it out for my next story.
> 
> That's it, happy reading everyone!

It was a night for celebration in Republic Kingdom that would go down as unforgettable for all involved.

After years of corruption and months of escalating violence, their old ruler, King Unalaq, was finally overthrown and in his place his older brother Tonraq was named their new king. Tonraq was the opposite of his younger brother, often coming to the aid of those less fortunate and caring very little about the classes, much to the chagrin of the many lords in his council. 

Once Unalaq found himself out of power it made perfect sense to name Tonraq the new king having been one of the driving forces behind his own brother’s overthrow. Although few protested the idea of a king from the same bloodline, many saw the difference in the brothers and welcomed Tonraq and his family with open arms.

The fact that their only alpha daughter was beloved amongst the common folk made it that much easier to be accepted. Korra, daughter of Tonraq and Senna, was by definition a celebrity amongst the population having been a decorated warrior who fought for justice for all despite their social standings, much like her father. She was young, outgoing, attractive and not to mention single which made her a very popular alpha. 

Despite her family being in the limelight due to their royal status and her many previous heroic actions, Korra was not one to bask in the attention. She disliked being the source of gossip and especially hated the idea of random unknown people wanting to declare their undying love and asking her to sire their pups. It was borderline invasive to her.

She was by no means unaware of her own looks and unquestionable social status - she was a future queen after all - but that didn’t mean she was comfortable in the idea of enjoying said luxuries. In fact, she would much rather spend time with friends indoors than going out and partying all hours into the night with strangers. 

Which is why she found herself wandering the halls of the deserted castle that was now her new home as everyone, staff included, was out celebrating the new king’s coronation. She had been present at the actual event marking her parents as their new king and queen and was by all means the picture perfect princess, but as soon as it was over she bid farewell to her parents and chose to spend her time getting to know her new home instead. 

She had run into a few people here and there and already she was having a hard time getting accustomed to all the bowing in her presence but she knew it was all part of her newly minted title. For all she cared, everyone could simply greet her with a high-five and she would be content, however she knew that was not proper royal protocol. 

She laughed to herself at the thought of their esteemed Captain of the Guard, Lin BeiFong, greeting her with a high five knowing that was never going to happen in her lifetime. 

She was so deep in thought about her newfound responsibilities that she never saw the other woman coming from around the corner on her way to the kitchens and only noticed her presence after colliding with her. 

She took only a second to lament her bruised ego after landing on her butt with no grace whatsoever before looking up at the face of her amused friend, Asami Sato. 

She and her father lived in the castle as the royal family’s resident engineers and brilliant tacticians. She and Korra had bonded early on and quickly became friends despite her uncle’s protests. He had always made it clear that an omega such as Asami was only meant for his son and that soon they would marry despite Hiroshi’s arguments against it. Now that her uncle was gone, that was one less worry for Korra. Her best-friend would marry whomever she pleased if she had any say in it even if a small part of her wished she would notice Korra as a potential mate.

“Stop laughing and help me up will you?” Korra pouted grumpily not enjoying the fact that she was the only one making a fool of herself. 

“Oh, Korra.” Asami laughed at her friend’s expression as she reached down to help her up. “You really should pay more attention to your surroundings you know.”

“I didn’t expect anyone to be here.” Korra tried defending herself as she dusted her clothes down. “Least of all you. Shouldn’t you be out celebrating with everyone else?”

“Shouldn’t you?” Asami asked with an arch of her eyebrow. “After all, _I’m_ not the princess. People have no interest in seeing my face tonight.”

“I’d beg to differ.” Korra mumbled under her breath knowing she was definitely ecstatic at the idea of seeing her beautiful friend tonight.

“What was that?” Asami asked not having caught Korra’s words.

“Nothing!” Korra replied quickly, praying to the gods that her face wasn’t turning red. “Besides, I figured tonight should be about my dad and somehow I think my presence would have distracted from the real reasons to celebrate.”

“Oh, why?” Asami crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the wall. “Because you would have all the pretty omegas ogling at you rather than paying any mind to your father?”

“No, not at all.” Korra blushed at her friend’s teasing while simultaneously ignoring the voice in her mind that told her she only wanted one pretty omega’s attention and she was standing right in front of her. “I meant because then everyone would want details as to how we took down my uncle and that’s not something I want to relive.”

All of Asami’s teasing left her in that moment and her friend stood up straight placing an arm on Korra’s shoulder. “How are you, by the way?”

“Fine.” Korra shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to think about how she had made the final blow to her uncle and left her cousins essentially orphaned. She looked up at her best-friend’s face and she immediately knew Asami wasn’t going to take that as an answer. “I mean, all things considered, I made it out alive and the kingdom is better off because of my actions but...he was my uncle. Evil dictator and all.”

“Korra…” Asami sighed knowing this was going to weigh heavily on Korra for years to come and she knew no words would be able to heal her friend tonight so instead she leaned forward and wrapped her up in a fierce hug.

“Oof.” Korra wasn’t expecting the contact but as soon as Asami had her arms wrapped tight around her she slipped her own around her friend’s waist taking note of how perfectly they fit together.

“Come on.” Asami spoke up after several moments separating the two and taking hold of Korra’s hand in hers. “I want to show you something.”

Despite having no objection at following her best friend - really she would follow her to the end’s of the earth if only to see Asami smile - Korra protested if only to see her best friend roll her eyes in exasperation. 

“Just be quiet will you and come on.” Asami replied pulling Korra along.

“Fine but just know that if you’re trying to kidnap me, Ms. Sato...well, I have no objections.” Korra teased her friend not missing the way Asami’s cheeks lit up. 

Soon enough they were making their way across the castle courtyard and up into the hills surrounding the land. They walked in silence each listening to the sounds of the population celebrating beyond the castle walls. Hearing all the cheering and laughing made Korra smile knowing that they were celebrating their freedom and a better future. 

After several minutes of walking, Asami pulled them into a clearing and Korra knew they were definitely outside of the castle borders by now. Nevertheless, Asami kept climbing with no regard to their surroundings and soon enough Korra knew why.

Even if they both weren’t skilled fighters they would not have to worry about being ambushed so far out because it seemed that everyone alive was down in the town center celebrating tonight. 

From their vantage point in the hills they could see all the lights of the town and hear the music signaling everybody having the time of their lives down there. She smiled knowing Asami wanted her to see that her actions against her uncle had brought forth a time of real happiness in their kingdom and the town below was their proof. 

She let a few tears fall out and without turning to face her friend she squeezed her hand tighter. “Thank you.” 

“I figured, if anyone needed to see this, it was you tonight.” Asami spoke softly letting the noise from below filter through their ears.

Korra laughed at how easily her friend knew her and if she hadn’t convinced herself that Asami was being nothing more than the greatest friend on earth she would genuinely question whether the omega reciprocated her feelings. 

“You’re the best, you know that right?” Korra said after she got her emotions in check.

“You could stand to say it a bit more often.” Asami teased.

Korra laughed out loud turning to face her friend for the first time since they arrived at the clearing. “I’ll say it everyday if you so wish.”

Asami had the biggest smile on her face and she knew hers was no better as they stared at each other in the privacy of their own little world in the clearing. 

Korra’s breath hitched when she felt Asami’s warm hand on her cheek and instinctively her eyes were drawn to the red of her lips. She knew what she wanted from her friend and she sincerely hoped Asami made the first move because at this point she was struck frozen. Despite all the gossip that permeated the town about Korra’s endless exploits with different omegas, she and everyone close to her knew that she wasn’t your typical alpha that seeked out any warm hole. 

From a young age she was taught to stay in control and not lose herself to her inner alpha. She was the opposite of alphas who sought a submissive partner, choosing rather to seek a partner in life. She wanted someone who she could call her better half and someone she could be who she wanted without fear of being judged. She was definitely caring to a fault but never to the point of being a suffocating partner. 

She had always imagined herself with an omega who paid no mind to society’s expectations and someone with whom she could spend hours talking to without the burden of her role in the world weighing heavily on her shoulders. 

So when she ran into Asami chewing out an Alpha for touching her without her permission that one fateful day years ago, she knew she had met her match.

Now here they stood years later.

About to kiss.

Or at least Korra sure hoped so.

The waiting was killing her.

She could feel the omega’s breath on her face and if Asami didn’t close the gap soon Korra would lose all the control she had spent years mastering just for a taste of her best friend.

_Finally_ , Korra could feel those perfect lips on hers and all thoughts of ever leaving this embrace left her completely. She wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever, enjoying the feeling of her best-friend’s lips on hers because _damn_ was Asami a great kisser.

Eventually they pulled apart and just one look into each other’s eyes had them both laughing quietly, amused at the night’s turn of events but feeling a great sense of relief at finally being able to love one another the way they’ve been yearning to for years. 

“I promise you this was not my intention when I brought you out here tonight.” Asami spoke up with colored cheeks.

“I don’t know, ‘Sami.” Korra replied not missing an opportunity to tease her friend. “You bring me out to a secluded corner under the light of brilliant stars and a girl is bound to get some ideas in her head.”

“Well, I had to do something seeing as how you were not making any sort of moves oh mighty alpha.” Asami replied not allowing herself to be one upped by her friend. “I mean, _spirits Korra_ , were you ever going to see me as anything other than a friend?”

Suddenly, Asami pulled away from their embrace and wrapped her arms around herself shocking Korra at the sudden turn of events.

“I get that there’s the risk of ruining our friendship, but come on, you and I have been close for years and nothing has ever gotten in between us.” Korra was struck quiet, thrown off by Asami’s change in behavior. She didn’t know Asami had felt the same way about her, always attributing her actions to that of a really close friend. She had never allowed herself to think of Asami as a potential mate, simply because she felt she was way out of her league, but apparently that was not what Asami thought at all. “Not even the whole fiasco with Mako came between us!”

_Ooof._ Yeah, that was definitely not they’re most shining moment. Korra still cringes whenever the fact that she and Asami dated the same guy back to back (to back) was ever brought up.

“I mean, I would’ve figured that after so many years you and I would be past the point of no return regarding our friendship.” Asami was on a roll and Korra had no intention of even trying to interrupt at this point. “Spirits know I have dropped all sorts of hints and clues about wanting us to be together but you are either the most oblivious alpha in existence or you just never cared enough to bring it up which I don’t want to believe is the case at all because you are just the sweetest person I’ve ever met and how can I not fall in love with you!”

_Spirits, Korra was an idiot._ She had no idea Asami felt so strongly about her which meant she really was the most oblivious alpha on earth. Really, she was just an unbelievable idiot. She had the most gorgeous omega within her reach and she didn’t act on her feelings out of fear and plain stupidity. None of the reasons she ever gave herself regarding keeping a distance from Asami even made any sense to her now. 

She really needed to fix this.

So, she did the only thing she was good at.

She acted on impulse.

She surged forward, holding Asami’s beautiful face between her hands, and she kissed her.

She poured every bit of emotion into the kiss, wanting the omega to feel every ounce of love she felt with this one kiss. 

She worried at first that maybe her own carelessness had pushed Asami away before they even had a chance to begin but when the omega started to respond to the kiss she knew they would be okay.

Eventually, the kiss grew into one of hunger with bruised lips refusing to separate and tongues reaching out for one another. Korra was distinctly aware of herself backing Asami into the nearest tree and pressing herself as close to the omega as she could get. 

She knew the only thing keeping her grounded to reality was the feeling of Asami’s body pressed intimately against hers and if that wasn’t enough to make her lose control then Asami’s leg hiking up to wrap around her hip was definitely going to be her demise. 

She reached down to help hold her leg up and in the process pressed herself closer to the omega, not that there was any room left to do so. It was only when she began to feel the first signs of an erection forming in her pants that she knew she needed to pull away and take a breath. She and Asami still had to talk and sporting an erection during said talk was not the way she wanted tonight to go. She had embarrassed herself enough as it was. 

“I’m sorry.” She pulled away breathlessly, apologizing both for the turn of events and her idiocy. “I never picked up on those hints because a woman like you is just too perfect for someone like me.”

She didn’t notice she had tears running down her face until she felt Asami’s hands wiping them away. This perfect woman was going to be the end of her tonight.

“I’m sorry, Asami.” She continued quietly not wanting to disrupt the quiet bubble they found themselves in. “I’m sorry for being such an idiot and wasting precious time but I love you too. I love you so much and if my being an idiot hasn’t destroyed all hope between us I’d really like to give us a try.”

“Oh, Korra.” Asami leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Korra’s strong shoulders, burying her face in the alpha’s neck. She placed a soft kiss on said neck before pulling back to look into bright blue eyes she loved so dearly. “You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot. I would’ve waited as long as I needed to for you, my love.”

“I’d like to think I would’ve figured it out soon enough.” Korra replied wrapping her own arms around Asami’s waist wanting to hold her close.

“If that makes you feel better then let’s go with yes.” Asami teased the alpha.

“I would’ve!” Korra pouted and if her arms weren’t around Asami’s waist, the omega is pretty sure she would have crossed them indignantly. 

Instead of replying, Asami reached down and kissed her alpha once more. She was hoping to get back to their earlier actions and after years of yearning for Korra she really needed the alpha to let go of some of that carefully crafted control tonight. This turn of events was not at all what she had in mind for the night, but the kingdom was celebrating and now that she and Korra had openly admitted their feelings there was no way they weren’t going to end the night in bed if she had any say in it.

She was an omega after all, one who had been denied the only alpha she ever wanted, and now she was on a mission to make up for lost time. 

+-+-+-+

They spent a few more hours outside cuddling underneath a tree, listening to the people celebrating and just talking to one another before making their way back inside the castle. Korra was escorting Asami to her bed chamber like any proper alpha would do but the fact that Asami had yet to let go of her hand was an added bonus. She wasn’t looking forward to saying goodnight to her newfound mate but now that she knew she had an endless number of days with Asami to look forward to made the impending separation a little easier to swallow. 

Standing in front of Asami’s bedroom, Korra was just about to open her mouth to say goodnight to the beautiful omega when she was cut off by another one of Asami’s delicious kisses. This one was full of hunger and she could feel Asami pulling her closer and if she weren’t trying so hard to be chivalrous she would see that Asami was trying to invite her in. 

Asami for her part cursed the noble alpha and her notorious control because right then and there she didn’t need sweet and kind Korra. She wanted the dominant alpha she knew lay underneath the surface to break free because she needed Korra to just pound her silly already.

“Keep me company tonight?” Asami asked breathlessly as she pulled away.

“I don't…” Korra hesitates, knowing that if she were to step into that room all her carefully crafted control would leave her in an instant. “I don’t think I should, ‘Sami.”

“Korra look at me.” Asami spoke sternly, not breaking eye contact once those bright blue eyes found hers. “I love you. I have loved you for years now. I have spent many days and nights dreaming on this, of you, and now that I have you I don’t want to waste any more time. I want, no _need_ you to keep me company tonight. After all, I’ve been a pretty lonely omega with no alpha to take care of me.”

Asami knew it was pretty devious of her to use that last line to hook Korra in but she was getting desperate. The longer she went without having Korra balls deep inside of her the more frustrated she grew. This was her mate and she needed her to alpha up and just take her. 

“I uh...I want… _fuck_.” Korra groaned out loud and Asami’s lips curved into a satisfied smirk knowing Korra was seconds away from giving in.

“Baby, I know you want this too.” Asami trailed her hands down Korra’s chest watching Korra’s eyes practically flutter as they follow the movement. “I’m sure you’ve been lonely as well and I want to take care of you too.”

“Take care of me?” Korra asked slowly.

For this next part Asami leaned in closely, her lips right besides Korra’s ear so there was no chance she would miss her next words. “I want to ride you until you break.”

That was it.

All control was gone and before Asami could react, Korra had picked her up and pressed her close against her bedroom door. She could feel every curve and muscle of her alpha’s body pressed against her and if her lips weren’t busy being ravished by Korra she would moan out in ecstacy at getting what she wanted.

Korra’s hands were everywhere on her body and hers were no better exploring her mate’s broad back and going down to cup her firm backside. The action caused Korra to grind her hips forward and it was in that moment that Asami lost all sense of grace as she felt what was undoubtedly her alpha’s baby-maker pressing against her sensitive center.

“Oh, spirits.” Asami pulled away, grateful that the halls were empty so no one could hear her moan so wantonly.

“Are you ok?” Korra blinks at Asami in confusion, breathing hard, lips swollen with kisses.

“Yes.” Asami pulls at Korra’s clothing, wanting nothing more than naked skin under her hands. “But I need you to take me inside now before I combust.”

“As you wish m’lady.” Korra grinned as she moved to put Asami down in order to allow them both the chance to calm down and move inside the bedroom. 

After opening the door and taking a quick glance around the omega’s bedroom, more out of nervousness than actual curiosity, Korra turns around in time to see Asami making sure the door is locked and secured. 

Asami smiles in Korra’s direction and holds out an open hand which Korra takes without hesitation. She leads them over to her bed and sits Korra down on the edge while she stands in between her parted knees. She smirks down at the alpha before taking hold of her coat and sliding it off. She slowly undid the buttons of her shirt before taking it off and unhooking her bra as well. She stands half naked in front of her mesmerized alpha, taking pride in the way Korra’s eyes remain wide open and unblinking, taking in every inch of revealed skin. 

She places her hands on Korra’s shoulders but before she can make another move, Korra has surged forward and captured one of breasts in between her lips, drawing a pink nipple to attention before moving on to the next one. Asami moaned eagerly pushing her chest forward as if in offering to the alpha. She’s distinctly aware of Korra’s hands circling her waist and caressing her backside and it only manages to get her more worked up and heated.

She knows that she could come undone from all the nipple stimulation alone, but Asami doesn’t want their first time together to go in that direction so she manages to extract herself from Korra’s greedy lips once more.

“Hey, slow down baby.” She coos softly. “We need to go over something important first.” 

“Okay.” Korra says slowly, not once taking her attention away from Asami’s naked chest.

“Alphas.” Asami replies with a snort and a roll of her eyes. “My eyes are up here, love.”

“What I want is down here though.” Korra replies automatically without thinking before flushing bright red once she realizes what she has said.

“I know, but this will only take a moment.” Asami says with a laugh. “I need you to hear this now before we get caught up in the moment. I’m on the pill so I don’t care where it is you decide you want to finish, okay? I trust you and I love you so don’t worry about that.”

Korra nods. “Okay.”

“Good,” Asami says with a flourish. “You can proceed.”

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Korra is back on her with lips sealed tight around her breast once again.

Asami wants to laugh at Korra’s eagerness but is instead left breathless when Korra bites down softly on her already sensitive nipple. If she wasn’t dripping wet already she definitely was now. She reaches down to push her away but Korra takes hold of her hips in a firm grip and yanks her back. She allows her a few more moments before eventually fisting a hand onto Korra’s chest and giving her a firm shove.

Korra blinks at Asami in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all.” Asami replies, voice thick with arousal. “I just need you naked.”

She pulls her alpha up to stand and reaches for Korra’s shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, revealing a breast band that she flings halfway across the room. She skates her fingers down the newly revealed tan skin before kneeling down and kissing her way down the plane of her stomach. She takes her time to lavish each curve and dip, enjoying the soft gasps that escape from Korra’s mouth every so often. By the time she reaches the laces of Korra’s pants, she knows there’s a fully erect cock straining with the desire of release waiting for her underneath.

She runs a hand up Korra’s leg, going all the way up until she’s able to cup the alpha between her legs. Korra’s immediate reaction is to bend forward, a soft groan leaving her mouth, hands flying out to grab hold of Asami’s soft hair.

“Someone’s sensitive.” Asami comments.

“For you, ‘Sami.” Korra whispered huskily.

Asami made swift work of her alpha’s pants and when her length sprang out, she immediately wrapped her long fingers around it. She was no stranger to the very many rumors regarding Korra and her alpha physiology, but seeing her glorious cock in person was much better than the alternative. She was much larger than average and incredibly thick, not to mention diamond hard and pulsing insistently in her hand.

“I’m definitely going to enjoy this.” She stated, pushing Korra down onto the bed once more and settling in between her open legs, her cock jutting out proudly begging to be touched.

So that’s what she did.

She took hold of Korra’s thick cock and started pumping it slowly, enjoying the sight of her alpha’s precum running over her fingers making the slide easier. She gives the cock a few exploratory pumps kissing and licking Korra’s hips every now and then.

“So good, ‘Sami.” Korra was not exactly equipped for complex debate right then, but her words still serve as encouragement for the omega to keep up a steady glide of her hand, twisting up and down adding to Korra’s stimulation.

She feels it growing heavier in her hand and soon enough Asami is unable to resist the temptation of lavishing it with attention, but not without first teasing her alpha. She scatters a few more kisses across the firm muscles of her alpha’s hips and instantly feels the powerful thighs beneath her tense. She can’t help but moan at the feeling of those strong thighs trembling beneath her and making her clit twitch.

“Asami, please.” Korra rasped, pulling the omega’s head up gently to meet the top of her cock. “I need you.”

“You have me baby.” Asami replied with a drag of her tongue on the gushing tip. “You have all of me.”

One taste of Korra wasn’t enough for her and soon enough Asami started pumping the slick cock near the bottom while her lips sealed around the puffy head. Her tongue painted circles around the tip before releasing with a pop and savoring the taste of her precum. She only took a moment’s rest before she dove back in, sliding her lips down until she could feel the tip hit the back of her throat. 

“Asami!” Korra’s head fell back against the bed and her shout echoed to the ceiling.

She kept going, making sure her tongue dragged against the underside of Korra’s cock, making every movement slow and wet. She was taking the heavy shaft as deep as possible each time before drawing back and releasing it. She knew her alpha was close to release when she felt a hard ripple course along the length of the shaft so she took it back in and gave one firm squeeze to her alpha’s heavy sack and finally she had the release she was waiting for.

Korra let out one final strangled cry, the hands in her hair tightening, and thick streams of come burst from the cock and down her eager throat. The surge of warmth was sweeter than expected and Asami made sure not a single drop went to waste. She managed to keep up with Korra’s climax before running her tongue up and down the underside of the cock in an effort to draw out every last drop.

By the time she was certain her alpha was all spent, Asami pulled away, placing one final kiss on the tip before pulling herself up, removing the last of her clothing and laying down beside her slumped alpha. She placed a hand on Korra’s heaving chest and just took a moment to admire her spent lover. She traced patterns on the bronzed skin, admiring the way her movements caused small goosebumps to rise on her lover’s skin. 

“Wow.” Korra finally spoke up after having caught her breath. “That was fun.”

Asami chuckled quietly at her alpha’s comment, choosing to lean forward and kiss her rather than replying with words. 

At the taste of herself on Asami’s tongue, Korra couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. This woman was definitely going to be the death of her.

They took their time kissing one another softly, putting no rush into it, simply taking the time out to enjoy the taste of one another.

However, It didn’t take long for Asami to feel something hard poking her in the stomach, begging for attention. She reached down with one hand without breaking their kiss and started stroking her alpha’s cock once more, not at all surprised to know Korra had no problem getting hard again so soon after coming once already.

Korra could hardly keep up with Asami’s kisses with the way she was stroking her cock and shutting off all thoughts. She decided it was only fair if she gave the beautiful omega a taste of her own medicine so she placed a hand on Asami’s hip and slowly trailed it down until she was met with wetness.

She slowly moved forward until she was laying down on top of Asami, all the while not letting her fingers stray from the omega’s wetness. She moved with slow, steady motions, drawing circles across the head of Asami’s clit. She enjoyed the feeling of wetness dripping out of her lover but through it all, not once, did she look away from Asami’s face. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth hung open, and her hair spread out on the mattress like a work of art.

She leaned down to kiss the omega’s chest, not missing the way Asami’s breath hitched when she dragged her fingers across her opening. 

“Can I go inside?” She asked breathlessly.

Asami nodded, too far gone to speak, and Korra dipped her fingers down to her entrance. 

“This is mine.” She purred as she pushed inside slowly, Asami’s walls clasping around her fingers and sealing her in. “I love you.”

Her cock throbbed with jealousy, leaking at the tip, but she resisted the temptation of moving too quickly. She wanted to make Asami fall apart once with her fingers before enjoying the feeling of slick walls around her cock.

She hooked her fingers forward up into her g-spot and pulled back and forth, the sound of wetness making her cock twitch once again. 

Taking Asami’s moans as signs of encouragement, she continued curling her fingers and using her thumb to rub the sensitive bud in slow circles. The walls around her fingers tightened, and she angled her hand just so, allowing herself to feel every flutter of Asami’s impending orgasm. Suddenly, nothing mattered more than making sure her omega came undone beneath her and when she reached down to take hold of a pointed nipple with her mouth that is exactly what she got. 

Her lips had just sealed around said nipple when Asami’s inner walls clenched and shuddered, the omega arching up as all the tension in her body melted away with her climax. Korra drove her fingers in deeper, not letting the omega’s pleasure fade away until she was a whimpering mess beneath her. 

Only when she felt Asami go slack did she pull back, but not without giving one last swipe to the sensitive bud and eliciting another shudder from her mate.

She smiled down at Asami before bringing her fingers up to her lips and sucking off the rich flavor that was her omega. The action alone was enough to make Asami shiver once more and she pulled Korra’s face down for another hungry kiss.

They kiss languidly for a few moments before Korra can no longer ignore the throbbing between her legs. 

“I want to fuck you now.” She groans into the crook of her omega’s neck. 

“Please.” Asami’s voice hitches. “I need you, Korra.”

Without any more prompting, Korra reaches down to align herself with Asami’s entrance and the omega’s hips jump at the contact.

She pushes the head of her cock in slowly before taking hold of Asami’s hips with her hands and pressing forward. 

Asami gasps as her walls start to accommodate to the stretch of such a thick cock, Korra feeling a lot bigger than she did in her hand. She encourages her alpha to keep going with hands roaming her broad back and opening her legs even further to allow her to settle even further within her.

Korra for her part moved slowly, burying further inside the tight warmth of her lover. She feels Asami’s legs tremble with desire and finally after what feels like an eternity she bottoms out, their hips flush against one anothers. 

“So warm.” Korra murmurs right into Asami’s neck. “So _tight_.”

“Korra, move.” Asami groaned, not having the patience to wait any longer. 

Korra growled and started to retreat slowly, enjoying the sound of Asami whimpering as her thick cock dragged through her clenching heat.

“Hold on.” Asami says dropping her head back against the mattress with a throaty moan. “Fuck, it’s big.”

“You can take it, baby.” Korra growls into her chest and rubs her hands against Asami’s thighs, waiting for her omega to get used to the stretch before she can move again. 

Asami bucks her hips at Korra’s words and brings her alpha’s face down for another kiss. “Okay. I’m ready.” 

With a nod, Korra moved again until she had retreated back enough before pushing forward once more with a twitch of her hips. She feels Asami’s walls opening up to her size and she knows she can start setting a rhythm now. 

Her first thrusts are slow, but before long she’s sliding back several inches before slamming in again with a grunt. She feels Asami’s hands grip her backside, encouraging her to pick up the pace and she’s all too happy to oblige. Soon enough she’s thrusting faster and harder into the omega, her hips moving frantically and without hesitation.

She’s focused on one thing only and that’s getting deeper into the tightness that is Asami. She wrapped her arms under Asami’s hips and lifted them up off the mattress which allowed her to then fuck her omega without abandon. The new angle allows her to thrust a little deeper and she can feel her twitching tip hitting the end of Asami’s channel with each thrust. Suddenly, she’s taken over with the need to fill her omega and feel her come undone around her cock. 

So she fucked her harder.

She held her close, fucking her again and again, waiting for the blissful release she knew was coming. She’s pumping with all her strength, using her hips and body to slam harder into her lover. 

Before long, she feels Asami clutching onto her shoulders, hips coming up to meet her own and with a few more forceful thrusts she is sent hurtling over the edge.

Asami comes with a shout, back arching against the bed, and nails biting into Korra’s shoulders. Korra’s own rhythm falters and she is helpless to stop herself from slamming into Asami one last time. Her orgasm hits less than a second later and she howls, her cock shooting thick streams of her seed into the deepest depths of her omega’s cunt.

Over and over she pulsed, splashing against tight inner walls and stretching them out even further. Through it all she can feel Asami’s own release coating her cock and soon enough their thighs. Their string of orgasms going on longer than either of them could believe.

Eventually, the last of their climaxes played out and Korra collapses on in a heap on top of Asami. Both of them are too tired to do anything other than run their hands over each other’s bodies, basking in the afterhaze of their lovemaking. 

“Wow. That was…” Korra trailed off not having caught her breath enough to continue her train of thought. 

“Perfect.” Asami finished for her. “I love you, Korra.”

“I love you too, Asami.” Korra replied softly. She moved her arms up next to Asami’s face and pushed back her sweat slicked hair before leaning down to kiss her. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Well, believe it love.” Asami reached to grip Korra’s firm backside once again. “Because this is all mine now.”

Korra laughed. “Don’t worry. I have no plans of going anywhere.”

“You better not.” Asami chuckled before tapping Korra’s butt a few times with her hand. “Now come on, pull out. I want to cuddle with you.”

Korra did as she was told and reached down to take hold of her softening cock, pulling out with a groan. She gasped at the sight of her seed dripping out of her omega, her cunt quivering and flexing in search of the missing fullness.

She gave one last kiss to her omega’s stomach before moving up and getting underneath the sheets with her lover. She wrapped her arms tightly around Asami, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

“I can stay here for the rest of my life and be perfectly happy.”

Asami laughed at Korra’s comment and stroked her alpha’s hair. “Stay with me tonight and you can, how does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.”


	2. Caught by Surprise - Unexpected Heat AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Asami is caught by surprise when her heat shows up earlier than expected. Will she be able to take matters into her own hands or will she resort to asking for help? Read on to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! A quick heads up, I wouldn't expect all updates to be posted so quickly but because this chapter was already written out you all get an early surprise. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos, it is honestly a big motivator. 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave behind some prompts and I might just pick yours out for the next chapter. Happy reading!

Asami knew she should not be driving as fast as she was but she was on a mission to make it home before she lost all control and that required speed.

She had been at work in her office going over financial statements when out of nowhere she started feeling overheated and she could no longer focus on the numbers in front of her. Instead, her mind kept drifting off to thoughts that caused a stirring in between her legs. It was only after she caught herself daydreaming about being taken on all fours that she realized what was going on with her.

“Oh no.” She dropped the stack of papers in her hands as the realization hit her. “It’s not my time yet. This can’t be happening.”

Her heat had arrived and it was early. 

Asami tugged at the collar of her dress shirt, trying her best to remain calm lest she emitted her scent out to the entirety of Future Industries. After all, it was only a matter of time before she had every alpha within a mile radius knocking at her door and the last thing she needed was to freak out and announce that she was here for the taking before she had a chance to flee.

Normally she wouldn’t have come in to work during her heats but this one had come as a surprise and now she found herself in a vulnerable situation. To make matters worse, she found herself all out of heat suppressants, not having had a chance to pick up her prescription from her doctor yet thinking she had more time to prepare but her body had other ideas it seemed.

She opened the top button of her shirt, allowing herself a little more breathing room while she struggled to get her head on right. She knew she would need to make an exit soon, otherwise she risked the chance of being found by an unwanted alpha wanting to “help her out.”

She looked at her clock and read the time: _12:30_. Her secretary/assistant would be out on lunch right now which meant she was on her own getting out of this building. She pulled out her phone and quickly typed out a message to her secretary.

_Omega emergency. Going home early._ There. Short and straight to the point.

Now she just needed to figure out a way to make her escape. She had a private elevator that gave her easy access to the car garage below the building so that was the easy part. The hard part would be getting past the alpha security guards that all lingered in the garage. After that, it was just a matter of making it home without being followed by an overeager alpha. 

She looked through her purse, remembering a bottle of scent blocker that she had stored for emergencies such as this. She knew it wouldn’t be enough to hide her completely, but all she needed was enough to make it from her elevator and into her car. Still, she took no chances and sprayed the remainder of the bottle onto herself. 

Moving quickly she gathered up her jacket and purse, grabbing some files of paperwork as a last minute thought - she knew there was no way she would pay any mind to work while she was deep in the throws of her heat but still - and before long she was watching the numbers count down on her elevator.

She clutched her jacket tightly, hoping it offered some protection but knowing it was futile, before the elevator doors opened and she stepped out cautiously. She looked around the spacious garage not noticing anyone within the vicinity and sent a silent prayer to the spirits that it stayed that way. She made a mad dash to her car but just as she was opening her car door it was pulled out of her hand, slamming shut once again and making her jump out of her skin.

She turned around, ready to give whoever a piece of her mind but before she could even open her mouth she notices it is Kuvira, her head of security, that has interrupted her getaway. She feels herself relax for a moment before remembering that Kuvira is an unmated alpha who is a lot stronger than she is and the way she is pressing closely to her spells trouble. 

“Kuvira!” She gasps, willing her heart rate to slow down. “I didn’t see you there.”

“You’re in heat.’ Kuvira skips all forms of pleasantry and conversation, choosing to get straight to the point making Asami’s heart drop to her stomach. 

“I uh...I don’t…” Asami trails off not knowing how to respond to Kuvira’s observation. She doesn’t want to deny it for fear of setting her off and she most definitely doesn’t want to confirm it and have Kuvira volunteer her services for the night. 

“I can smell you.” She notices the alpha close her eyes tightly while shaking her head, almost as if the action would make the smell disappear. Asami carefully reaches into her bag to pull out a can of pepper spray in case she needs to defend herself but Kuvira opens her eyes at that moment and notices the action. “No, I’m not going to hurt you.”

To say Asami is surprised at the turn of events would be an understatement. Alpha’s weren’’t known for their self-control and yet, here was her head of security winning an internal battle with herself. She could see a light layer of sheen on the alpha’s forehead and if she looked closely she could see the arm that was still holding her car door closed shaking with restraint.  

“I smelled you and I came over to help.” Kuvira gritted out between her teeth. “Help you get home.”

“Kuvira, thank you, but you can’t follow me home.” She chose her words carefully, knowing the alpha in front of her was on edge. She didn’t want to say anything that would too closely resemble an invite to help her through her heat. Not that Kuvira wasn’t an excellent choice but she knew her closest friend, Opal BeiFong, had a huge crush on the alpha and sleeping with said crush would not be beneficial to their friendship. 

“No, I don’t need to follow you.” Kuvira finally decided to step away and allow both of them some breathing room. “I just need to stall long enough to give you a chance to make it out of the block. Take the Sato 1 instead of your roadster. It’s the only car equipped enough to hide your scent and offer you some protection.” 

Asami was thrown off once again at how perceptive Kuvira was even as she struggled to maintain control of her body. She hadn’t even thought about the fact that while speeding through the roads to make her way home, her open top roadster would offer no way of concealing her scent. The Sato 1 on the other hand, was a more compact SUV retrofitted to offer her more safety. After all, it was designed after her father was thrown in jail leaving her alone and at the mercy of everyone seeking revenge for his actions. She needed a way to get around without the fear of being shot or followed because of her scent and so she designed the Sato 1. It had been months since she had seen a need for it but if any situation would qualify for its use once more, this was it. 

She looked down at Kuvira fishing through her pockets before pulling out a key that was no doubt the one she needed for her escape.

“Give me your car keys.” Kuvira said holding out the one she really needed. “I’ll make sure your precious car stays safe in the meantime.”

“Please do.” She replied switching out the keys, being careful to avoid touching Kuvira. “And Kuvira? Thank you. I owe you one.”

“Help me get a date with Opal and we’ll call it even.” Kuvira offered.

“Deal.” Asami laughed knowing that was going to be the easiest deal of her life. Now she just needed to make it home and survive her heat before making good on that.

She walked away from the Alpha and headed towards the marvel that was the Sato 1. As far as utility vehicles went, her redesigned Satomobile was top of the line. It was big and spacious, using the same body that many of Republic City’s police carriers used these days, but with added modifications that even Chief BeiFong’s police force found themselves without. 

While added security had been her motive behind the redesign, Asami was still a woman of fine-tastes so she made sure her private vehicle was luxurious and spacious in the back. She had all the bells and whistles a modern Satomobile had nowadays up front and the exterior was reinforced with bulletproof metal and windows. Her interior was made of fine leather and carpeted with only the best that money could buy. She had enough room in the back to host a small gathering and it had come in handy when she held meetings on the go.

If she wasn’t such an adrenaline junkie, she would still be driving around in this car rather than her precious roadster. But alas, after the attempts on her life had died down and the public was starting to appreciate her and differentiate her from her father, the need for the Sato 1 was lessened and she switched vehicles without a look back. 

Once she situated herself inside the car, she took a moment to appreciate it’s design once again before starting her up and turning on the air conditioning to full blast in hopes of alleviating her heated body. She shifted gears and was on her way out of the garage not a second later. 

On her way out she noticed a pack of alphas sniffing the air, no doubt having caught a whiff of her scent and not for the last time was she glad to have run into Kuvira and gotten the keys to the Sato 1 as its dark tinted windows provided her with a means of added security.

As soon as she was out of Future Industries’ parking garage and onto the main road, she pressed her foot to the pedal and sped off as fast as the satomobile could go. 

She drove through many of the city’s shortcuts wanting to make it to the outskirts as quickly as she could. She was thankful that she had made it out before rush hour, otherwise she didn’t think she could make it home without pulling over and using her fingers to find some relief in the backseat. 

As soon as she cleared the downtown area, the roads started to open up more and the distances between houses grew. Once again, she found herself regretting her choice to keep living in her father’s mansion outside of the city limits. Not only did it increase her commute every day but it also made situations such as this take longer than necessary. 

She found herself speeding along on the more open roads, doing her best to ignore the increasing wetness in between her thighs. She was solely focused on making it home, stripping off all her clothing, and finding the biggest vibrator she owned. She might take a heat suppressant to lessen the effects of her heat if she was in the right state of mind, otherwise she would get reacquainted with her fingers these next few days. 

Very soon she found herself in front of her gate and she slowed down as it opened for her before continuing along the dirt road that led towards the main house. Within the confines of her own property she did not mind going at a slower pace but the bumps along the road where not helping the situation between her legs with their constant vibrations. She was seriously considering repaving the road when she passed over a rough bump and the action released a flood of wetness that she was not expecting. She leaned forward against the steering wheel moaning out in pleasure and that simple action distracted her enough that she did not see the poor woman and if it weren’t for her quick reflexes she was sure she would have hit her head on. She swerved the car sending up a big plume of dust and she was positive her quick thinking had saved the day. Well, that, and the fact that the woman jumped out of the way in time before she was flattened on the ground. 

She turned the engine off and stepped out the vehicle, worried for the other woman and hoping she was okay because an injury lawsuit was the last thing she needed on her plate right now. 

She found her groaning on the ground, dust settling in all around her.

“I am so sorry!” Asami exclaimed reaching out her hands to help her out. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Didn’t see me?” The other woman asked in disbelief, swatting her hands away. “How could you not see me!? I was right in front of you!”

“I was distracted.” She replied quietly as she watched the other woman pick herself up and dust herself off. “I didn’t think I’d have anyone in the middle of the road in my own home.”

“Shows how much you care for your workers.” The other woman muttered quietly but Asami still heard it. 

“Excuse me!?” She couldn’t believe this other woman would insinuate such a thing! Who did she think she was? Probably some sleazy reporter looking for some dirt to make her look bad in the press. “I could have you arrested for trespassing and you think you can insult my management skills? Who sent you? The Republic News?”

“I’m not some reporter lady!” She replied with a cross of her very toned arms. Not that Asami had noticed her arms or anything. “I’m your gardener, remember? You hired me from Tenzin’s Trimming Team last week. I’m Korra!” 

As focused as she was on the other woman’s arms and overall physique, Asami had failed to notice the patch on her chest indication the triple-T logo for the exact company name she had just mentioned and the accompanying brown uniform. She didn’t know why she thought she was a reporter when the cut-off sleeves, shorts, and work boots were enough to hint at her being a laborer. Now she just felt like an idiot at having snapped at one of her employees but in her defense being in the midst of her heat and almost running someone over had left her very scattered. 

“I am so sorry, Korra.” She apologized, adding a hint of sweetness to her voice. “For snapping at you and almost running you over.”

The other woman took eyed her suspiciously for several moments, making Asami think for sure she would throw her apology back in her face before she spoke up.

“Apology accepted.” Korra relaxed and scratched the back of her neck. “Besides, Tenzin would have my head if I showed up at the company having been fired for snapping at the boss.”

“Oh, no worries there.” Asami laughed, feeling herself relax too after the confrontation. “This boss just happens to jump to unnecessary conclusions.”

“Hey, it happens.” Korra joined her in laughing at their own silliness before wiping her hand on her shorts and extending it out to her. “I’m Korra, by the way. Your new gardener if that wasn’t clear enough.”

“Asami Sato.” She replied before shaking Korra’s outstretched hand in greeting. “Please, feel free to call me Asami, and if it wasn’t obvious before your new boss tends to be all over the place some days.” 

Korra laughed in response before a breeze passed through them and suddenly Asami was reminded of the reason as to why she had been in such a rush in the first place. She knew that if Korra wasn’t already aware of her status as an omega in heat she would definitely be aware of it now. 

“You’re in heat!” Korra shouted out before wincing at her own volume. “Sorry. You probably don’t want the whole of Republic City knowing.”

“Not if I can help it.” Asami responded, acutely aware of the fact that Korra was backing away and that she had her hands fisted by her side. “That’s actually why I was so distracted earlier. I was in a rush to make it home and...uh...sort myself out.”

“Oh, right. Of course.” Korra blushed bright red, no doubt having an idea as to what Asami meant about sorting herself out. “I should probably let you...um...go do you. _That!_ Let you go do that.”

As heated and flushed as she was, Asami didn’t miss the slight bulge that was starting to appear at the front of Korra’s shorts. _So she’s an alpha. Interesting._ Korra having noticed her line of sight as well quickly moved forward to pick up her discarded sun hat and held it in front of herself as nonchalantly as possible. She debated asking the alpha for help with her heat but before she could give the idea any more thought, Korra spoke up quickly.

“I should probably go ahead and finish up here and leave you be.” She said as she walked away, still holding her hat in front of her. “I’ll see you next week Miss Sato!” 

With that, Korra turned and ran towards the garage where Asami knew all the gardening tools were kept. She wasn’t even surprised that the alpha had used her formal name rather than her first name no doubt putting as much space between them as she could. 

Asami sighed in regret but she didn’t dwell on the issue for too long as the signs of her heat were once again making themselves know. She turned back to Sato 1 and decided it was parked close enough to the house that she didn’t bother moving it from where she had left it to check up on Korra. Moving it would be a problem for another time. 

Right now, she just needed to get upstairs and work on finding some well earned relief.

+-+-+-+

The slick sound of wetness spreading around her fingers as she plunged them in and out of her sore opening was not helping her current frustration.

Asami had been masturbating for the better part of an hour and still she had yet to find any real relief. No matter what vibrator she used or how many fingers she stuffed inside, her heat would not be satiated. She had even resorted to browsing through one of her more explicit magazines and still nothing. 

Now she was on the verge of tears and knowing this next climax would be of no use to her she pulled out and walked to her private bathroom to wash her hand. 

She took the opportunity to splash some water on her face as well and took a good look in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were dark and hungry, and she had frown lines that showed off her current mood perfectly. Not to mention her naked skin was flushed red and she was feeling overheated once more. Her earlier climaxes had cooled her down to some degree but now her heat was back in full force.

She decided to head down to the kitchens for some tea in hopes of calming down and maybe she could find some heat suppressants. She didn’t bother with a robe to cover herself knowing the few workers she did have working at the estate had been given explicit instructions of going home for the week.

She was walking into the kitchen, going over all the different tea options she had trying to decide which one would be best for her situation, when all of a sudden someone appeared behind her. 

“Oh, spirits!”  

“Korra!”

They both shouted their surprise at the same time, Asami making a futile attempt at covering herself with her hands while Korra covered her eyes and quickly turned around.

“What are you doing here!?” She screamed at the alpha. “You should’ve been gone by now.”

“Miss Sato, I am so sorry!” Korra exclaimed while Asami moved behind the counter. “I had gone home but when I got there I was locked out and realized I had left my keys behind and I had to come back for them!”

Sure enough there on the counter was a set of keys that no doubt belonged to the stupid alpha in front of her. She could not believe her bad luck today. Her stupid heat was just making a fool out of her and she was powerless to stop it.

She hadn’t asked her heat to come early, she hadn’t asked to leave work early because of it, she hadn’t asked to almost run someone over, she hadn’t asked to find no relief, and she most definitely hadn’t asked to find an alpha in her kitchen while she was naked and dripping with need!

Her only consolation was that Korra seemed to be in control of herself and was by no means an aggressive alpha, otherwise this whole situation would be unfolding very differently. 

Then again, one look at Korra’s hunched shoulders and tense back gave Asami a clue that maybe she wasn’t as unaffected as she led her to believe. She didn’t know Korra all that well but by the way she had turned around and covered her eyes Asami knew she was at the very least respectful. 

Not to mention, she wasn’t bad looking at all. In fact, as far as alphas went, Korra was stunning. Asami knew for a fact that if they had met when she wasn’t in heat and out in a bar somewhere she would have approached the other woman and perhaps brought her into her bed. 

If Korra’s earlier bulge was anything to go by, the alpha was definitely gifted in that department.

She just couldn’t believe she was standing here contemplating the idea of asking a stranger to help her through her heat. Of all the ideas she had ever come up with, this was certainly one her craziest.

Maybe she was better off giving her friend Mako a call to help her out. Except, that was a terrible idea seeing as how she and Mako had recently tried dating and that ended going up in flames. 

Talk about an awkward situation.

Finally, she sighed in defeat and decided that clearly the spirits had other plans for her and if she wasn’t going to find relief on her own then she was going to ask for some help.

She looked back at the fidgeting alpha and spoke up clearly, not wanting her words to leave any confusion. 

“Korra, I have a proposition for you.”

“A proposition?” She asked without turning around. “Miss Sato, I just need my keys and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

“Yes, but you see, that’s the last thing I need right now.”

“Excuse me?” Korra’s confusion was adorable to Asami despite the situation. 

“As you know a heat is a very difficult time for us omegas, especially us _unmated_ omegas.” She could clearly hear Korra swallowing and if the heavy rise and fall of her shoulders were any indication, she was having a hard time being so close to her. “Sometimes they’re so bad that not even our suppressants are enough to help us out.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Korra asked, interrupting whatever else she had to say.

“Because Korra, I’m asking you for help.”

“Help? You mean you want me to sleep with you?” Korra was so surprised at her request that she forgot all about Asami’s nakedness and whipped around to stare at her dumbfounded. One look at the heiress however had her promptly covering her eyes once more. “You can’t be serious Miss Sato.”

As soon as she knew she wanted Korra to help her out, Asami had quickly gotten over her state of undress and was now leaning over the counter, her breasts sitting firmly on the cool marble top and arms crossed in front of her. Seeing Korra whip around so quickly had been amusing to her and it offered her another glimpse of that impressive bulge. 

“Oh, I am 100% serious Korra.” She replied, hoping she could convince the alpha. “It just so happens that I’m dealing with an unbearable heat this time around and none of my usual methods are doing any good. I need an alpha. I need you.”

“Miss Sato, with all due respect, I can’t be the one you need.” Asami cocked her head, a little thrown off by Korra’s comment. 

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just, you’re you!” Korra replied, hands moving around while she explained herself. “You’re a gorgeous billionaire CEO who could have any alpha and I’m just your gardener. I have no impressive titles and I would only hurt your reputation if any of this were to get out.”

“You seem to be under the impression that I give a shit about my reputation in the press.” Asami replied, still blushing slightly at the alpha having called her gorgeous. “The press has done nothing but gossip about me for years and nothing I do will stop them. The fact that you even care about that proves to me that you’re exactly who I want.”

“But, Miss Sato, we hardly know each other.” Korra attempted once more and if Asami wasn’t already aware of Korra’s chivalry she would swear the alpha was doing everything possible not to sleep with her. 

“To be honest that hasn’t stopped me before.” Asami quipped in response. “If it makes you feel any better we can go out for lunch or dinner once this is all over because despite your objections I find myself very much attracted to you Korra.”

“You do?” Korra asked, lowering her hands and opening her eyes, flushing bright red once she got another look at the heiress. 

“I do.” Asami smirked knowing she was so close at getting what she wanted. “Even if you say no today, I’d still want to take you out and get to know you better.” 

At that, Asami stood up straight, not missing the way Korra’s eyes traveled down her body, and strutted towards the alpha. She got up close to the other woman and rested a hand on her shoulder before whispering into her ear, “I’ll be upstairs if you choose to join me. If not, well then I’ll see you next week and we can make plans for lunch.”

With one last kiss to her cheek for good measure, Asami stepped away and made her way up to her room. She stopped and turned around one last time, “It’ll be the second room to your right.”

+-+-+-+

It had been close to five minutes since she had left the alpha downstairs and Asami was beginning to think she wasn’t going to show up. Maybe she had come on too strong or maybe Korra just wasn’t into sex without feelings. Or maybe she already had a mate and Asami had just made a utter fool out of herself and not for the first time today.

Oh well, whatever it was she would apologize to Korra the next time she saw her and that would be the end of that. Right now however, she needed to find a way to alleviate the growing ache between her legs. She was about to search through her drawer of toys once more when she caught a whiff of a strong alpha scent and she looked up to see Korra standing in her doorway, looking nervous yet very much aroused.

“I uh...I thought about what you said and I want to help you.” Korra said not once breaking eye contact. “I make no promises about my abilities but if I can help your heat then I’ll do my best.”

Asami sat back in bed and motioned Korra forward with a hook of her finger. Soon the alpha was standing in front of her rubbing the back of her neck once more. Asami stood to her full height, drawing Korra’s attention to her chest much to her delight. 

“I’m only asking because I can tell you’re all about consent, but are you sure?” Asami asked not wanting Korra to regret this. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Korra.”

“I’m sure.” Korra replied with no hesitation. “I’d be lying if I said a part of me didn’t want to sleep with such a beautiful omega.”

Asami blushed at Korra’s compliment but she knew that words alone were not going to quell her heat. She needed the alpha deep inside her soon or she would burst. 

She leaned forward to kiss Korra and if it weren’t for the fact that they were speeding along, Asami would say that she really enjoyed kissing the other woman. Korra was a good kisser, using plenty of tongue without making it sloppy and clashing her teeth against Asami’s. The fact that she pulled the omega flush against her while doing so was just an added bonus. 

When the need to breathe became greater, Korra pulled away and started placing soft kisses on her neck, even going as far as sucking on her pulse point. Her hands were moving up and down her back and Asami was turning into putty. 

She pulled Korra’s face up for another kiss and after several moments of that, Korra pulled away once more, this time to ask, “Are you on the pill?”

“No, why? Is that a problem?” Asami asked not having given any thought to protection. 

“Not at all, I just don’t think getting you pregnant before our first date is the most practical thing to do.” Korra laughed softly. “What about any condoms lying around?”

“I have some but judging by the tent in your pants I don’t think they’ll be able to contain this.” Asami said as she reached down to cup Korra in her hand. It had the desired effect as the alpha groaned in pleasure and leaned forward onto Asami’s chest. 

“Don’t do that, I’m sensitive enough as it is.” Korra stated breathlessly as soon as Asami had removed her hand. 

“I can tell.” Asami chuckled in response before moving back and settling in the middle of the bed, legs spread open. “Now come on, I’m dripping wet and I need you to pound my brains out.”

That got the alpha moving as Korra worked to remove all her clothing while Asami continued her earlier action of working her fingers in and out of her wet cunt. Once again, the sound of spreading wetness was driving her crazy and if Korra’s refusal to remove her line of sight away from her cunt was anything to go by, it was driving her crazy too. 

As soon as the alpha was undressed she stood at the edge of her bed, hands coming up to try and cover her cock - a cock that size was impossible to cover in the first place - uncertain of what to do next. 

So, she decides to help her out. 

“This would be the time you get on top and have your way with me.” She said ending with a moan as her fingers hit a sensitive spot. 

Korra finally seems to give in and she climbs up onto the bed to join Asami. The omega felt ecstatic that they were getting somewhere and she pulled her fingers out, reaching out to take hold of Korra’s cock as the alpha moved on top of her, hands settling beside her head. They shared a few more languid kisses as she stroked the shaft in between them taking the time to enjoy its thickness and the way certain movements caused Korra to jerk her hips forward. 

“Someone’s eager all of a sudden.” She teased the other woman squeezing the cock in her hand for emphasis. The action left the thick shaft throbbing in her hand and she knew that if she didn’t get Korra inside she risked the chance of her coming prematurely and waiting longer for her to get hard once more. 

“You feel so good holding me.” Korra gasped in response once she separated herself from Asami’s lips.

“It’ll feel much better once you’re inside.” Asami asked as she let go of the shaft and trailed her hands from Korra’s toned stomach to her broad back and down to her strong backside. She squeezed the alpha’s butt in her hands and spread her legs open, allowing Korra to settle in between her thighs. The tip of the cock poked her sensitive bundle of nerves and her pussy clenched in response, searching for something thick to wrap around. 

“Can I…?” Korra asks, sitting on her knees and grabbing a hold of her shaft, stopping herself from entering her without approval. It almost makes Asami swoon. _Almost._ Right now she’s more preoccupied with getting laid. 

“Please.” She responds in kind, arms wrapping around Korra’s shoulders and bringing her down for another kiss.

Korra pulls away quickly, leaning back up to no doubt get a good view of her cock disappearing into her warm hole. Slowly, she could feel her walls expand accepting the thickness that would leave her sore for days to come. She did her best to relax knowing the head of Korra’s cock wasn’t the thickest part of her shaft and the stretch would only grow from here. 

Thankfully for her, Korra seemed to be aware of the fact that she was thicker than most and she made sure to take her time sliding in. She kept one hand on her cock as if to stop herself from pushing in with one stroke while the other was rubbing circles on Asami’s clit with her thumb. 

Soft whimpers begin to fall from Asami’s lips as Korra moves deeper inside her. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Korra bottoms out, her hips flush against Asami’s. 

Asami moved her hands back up to grip Korra’s hips, keeping her from thrusting while she takes a moment to adjust to her size. She can tell the waiting is killing Korra by the way her arms flex with restraint but soon enough she starts to push Korra’s hips back slowly.

From there, Korra knows to move slowly and her push back in is slow and controlled. She takes hold of Asami’s thighs as soon as she’s bottomed out again and spreads her legs just a bit further before pulling out once more. She takes a moment to run the head of her cock over Asami’s clit before moving back inside. 

She repeats the process a few more times until Asami is certain no other cock will ever be able to make her feel so full again. 

“You feel so good.” She hears Korra praise and she’s glad she’s not the only enjoying this. 

She feels Korra’s hands all over her body as she starts to pick up a steady pace with her thrusting. Right away she can feel the difference in her heat and she’s glad she found the courage to ask the alpha for help. The fact that she gets to enjoy Korra’s toned and muscled body while getting the living daylights fucked out of her is just another plus. 

She feels Korra grab her legs to wrap them around her hips, allowing her to hit deeper and Asami takes the opportunity to run her hands all over the alpha’s delicious abs. She can feel the muscles contract under her as Korra’s uses her entire body to fuck her rather than just her hips. 

Neither of them say a word to each other, too breathless and high on arousal to even think straight, and the only sound that can be heard is skin slapping skin. Eventually, that sound starts to increase in both tempo and volume, Korra having decided that she could indeed hit harder and deeper. 

And boy does it feel amazing. 

Asami’s walls are being battered over and over again by a cock thick enough to leave her hurting for days after and if this wasn’t what her heat needed then she would never find relief. Not to mention, Korra’s cock was curved just enough that every time she pulled out it dragged against her front wall, pushing her closer to the edge with each thrust. 

So when Korra pulled out unexpectedly she was definitely left feeling disappointed and frustrated.

“No, Korra.” She whined reaching out to bring her partner back to her. “Go back inside, please. I need your cock inside.” 

“I know, sorry.” Korra kissed her hungrily before reaching out to adjust their positions so Asami was on top. “I just want to watch you come undone on top.”

Oh, so Korra was an alpha that wasn’t afraid of giving up control. That was definitely a turn on and her pussy responded with a rush of wetness as she positioned herself on top of Korra’s cock.

“Oh, _fuck_ Asami.” Korra moaned out loud no doubt having felt the flood running down her cock as she impaled herself with it. “Should’ve done this sooner if I knew it was going to get you all excited.”

“Shit. Well, now you know.” Asami replied quickly, riding Korra’s cock like her life depended on it. She placed her hands on Korra’s breasts, playing with the hardened nipples while Korra gripped her hips and helped her move back and forth. She didn’t bother with an up and down movement not wanting to deal with removing even an inch of Korra’s cock from her needy cunt. 

This new position allowed the thick shaft to hit every possible angle and watching her growing wetness leave a trail on Korra’s navel was driving her all the more crazy. 

She knew she was close to release and going by the constant throbbing of the cock inside of her, she knew Korra was close to release as well. So she placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders and grinded her hips back and forth with abandon. 

It didn’t take long before she was left a shuddering mess, her release gushing out in waves all over Korra’s still throbbing cock, and she leaned forward burying her face in Korra’s chest while the alpha whispered sweet nothings into her ear. 

She took a few desperate lungfuls of air in between her sobs of release as she pulled back from Korra’s chest before taking the alpha’s face in her hands and kissing her like she needed her to live. Only after she felt her heart-rate decrease did she pull away and wrap her arms around Korra’s shoulders once more, placing one last kiss on her neck. 

She was about to thank her for being so perfect when a throbbing between her legs reminded her that they weren’t done yet. On the one hand she was grateful that the alpha had refrained from cumming inside of her but on the other hand, she still wanted to feel Korra’s release. 

So she sat up and climb off of Korra’s lap, groaning as he still hardened cock slipped out of her leaving her feeling empty, before laying down in front of Korra’s open legs. 

The alpha used her arms to hold herself up as she stared down at Asami taking hold of her cock and licking a trail from her balls to her leaking tip. She saw the alpha throw her head back with a groan as she did so and Asami knew it was only a matter of licks before Korra released and gave her everything she had. 

She squeezed the tip lightly, lapping up the small amount of precum that leaked out before giving her balls a squeeze and burying the head in her mouth. That action caused Korra to reach out and grab her hair, hips jutting forward to bury herself deeper. 

Asami relaxed her throat to allow the cock to slide in further back before giving the aching balls another squeeze.

“ _Fuck!_ Asami i’m going to cum.”

Asami knew Korra was giving her a verbal warning to give her a chance to pull out but Asami simply continued moving her mouth up and down on the slick cock before once again squeezing Korra’s balls.

That was all that was needed before she heard Korra curse again and the release she so desperately wanted was shooting down her throat. Korra’s thick cock throbbed constantly with each new jet of cum that shot out into Asami’s waiting mouth and the alpha was soon becoming hoarse with all her moaning. 

Asami swallowed every stream of thick, hot cum that spilled out of the alpha beneath her, kneading the balls that held it all in for every last drop. 

Soon enough she knew Korra was growing too sensitive to her touch and she allowed the alpha to pull her away from her softening shaft. She pulled away with a pop and a string of cum falling from her mouth and onto the cock from where it came from.

She wiped away her mouth before leaning forward to share a few chaste kisses with the tired alpha.

She then draped her body over Korra’s, resting her head on the strong chest beneath her, listening to her slowing heart beat. 

“Thanks again for helping me out Korra.” She murmured in between slowing breaths, knowing sleep would soon overtake her. 

“Thank you for trusting me, Asami.” Korra replied softly, running her fingers through Asami’s dampened hair. 

“Always.” Asami replied with a yawn. “Will you still be here when I wake up?”

“I’ll stay as long as you need me to.” 

“Then I’ll see you when I wake up. Just a warning though, I might need to go another round.”

“I’m sure I can handle you Miss Sato.” Korra replied teasingly with a light slap to her butt.

“Hm, we’ll see about that alpha.”

“I can’t wait.”


	3. Celebration - College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to switch it up and give you guys Jock!Asami and Nerdy!Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to work on making my chapters shorter lol but here's the next installment and this time we're taking it to college! Let me know what you think of this new chapter and as always, happy reading!

If there was anything Republic City University was well known for, it was its championship winning sports teams. Both its men and women’s programs were considered elite and accepted only the best of the best onto its rosters. It wasn’t rare to have different sports teams at the top of their leagues only for them to win the championship and bring home another trophy for the school’s trophy case. In fact, the school was in the midst of commissioning a newer case because they were running out of room to display their successes. 

One of those teams bringing success to their school was the women’s basketball team. They were at the top of the standings and had gone a consecutive 11 games undefeated to earn them a spot in the finals. A big part of that dominance was due to the team’s captain, Asami Sato.

She was a senior at RCU and for the past four years she had been a force to be reckoned with on the court, making defenders look silly as they tried to stop her and usually keeping attackers from making a fool out of her. 

Everyone at the school knew who she was and the fact that she came from a well-known family made her one of the most popular girls there. She never lacked a group of friends and her good looks meant she had every available alpha and beta fawning over her. Asami, however, was not a woman focused on the artificial stuff and despite what the majority of the school believed she was really only close to a select few individuals and most of them were her teammates. 

As an omega she knew she should thrive under all the attention but her parents had raised her to be as independent as possible and the fact that most alphas at this school were only concerned with snagging the most popular girl made it easy to ignore all their advances. 

Well, all except one.

Another reason she found it easy to ignore all those vying for her attention was because she already had Korra. 

Korra was her alpha girlfriend and Asami was 99% sure she was already in love.

They had met Korra’s freshman year at college, Asami’s sophomore year, during one of their shared general-ed science classes where they had been partnered for the semester to work together both in class and on the final project.

Asami was instantly attracted to the younger woman and although Korra came off as shy in their first few encounters, she quickly opened up and Asami saw a dorkier, funnier side of her that she couldn’t help but find adorable. Korra was one of the few genuine people Asami had come to consider her friend and the more time they spent outside of class, the closer they grew to one another. 

They grew so close in fact that by the end of the semester Asami had actually bit the bullet and asked Korra out on a date because it seemed as though the shy alpha was never going to do it herself. Seeing Korra blush and sputter for a whole minute had been worth the spontaneity of asking her in the middle of an in-depth analysis on the latest Star Wars movie they had just gotten done watching. 

After composing herself, Korra had actually rubbed the back of her neck and replied, “I kind of actually thought this was already a date.”

Korra’s response had caused Asami to burst out laughing and soon enough they were both struggling to contain their laughter, no doubt looking like idiots in the middle of the movie theater parking lot. 

“Oh, Korra.” Asami had said after regaining her breath. She had then reached forward to grab Korra by the collar before kissing her lightly on the lips and feeling the alpha wrap her arms around her waist. 

From there on, Asami had been all in on her relationship with Korra and although they hadn’t shared any other classes, they still spent a lot of time studying together. It was during these study sessions that Asami was always left impressed by just how smart her girlfriend was. 

Korra was in school studying to become a zoologist as it was her dream to someday own a wildlife park where she could study and care for animals of all types. She took a lot of science and math classes that sometimes Asami mixed up as her own work and it was only when she was a page deep into animal behavior research that she realized she was actually reading Korra’s homework. 

Her big brain and work ethic had been some of the many reasons Asami had fallen for Korra and although her girlfriend brushed off a lot of her praise, she knew Korra liked the fact that her girlfriend was so proud of her. 

Asami also knew that the majority of the people at school who had met Korra figured her to be just another dumb alpha jock that wasn’t worth Asami’s time even though that couldn’t be further from the truth. Korra never let it bother her, preferring to let others make their own assumptions so she could later prove them wrong, but Asami was always ready to defend her woman.

They didn’t know that her girlfriend was the kindest, smartest, most respectful person on the planet and that Korra’s shyness was not her being too stuck up to interact with people but rather the opposite. Korra had grown up isolated in a compound in the Southern Water Tribe with her parents and while they were off studying arctic animals, the young alpha usually found herself left alone with books and journals of her parents past discoveries. 

Growing up, her only ‘friend’ was her polar-bear dog Naga and that left Korra very limited in the friendship department. She came to RCU on a scholarship and although it was a very diverse campus, a kid from the South still stuck out like a sore thumb and despite her alpha status Korra still had a hard time fitting in. Because of that she dedicated herself to her studies and only hung out with a few friends from time to time.

When Asami came into the picture, Korra was coming out of her shell more often but still chose to remain in the background whenever her girlfriend was being praised. 

Like tonight.

Asami and her team had just won the National Championship in basketball with a last minute buzzer from the captain herself that had the whole stadium roaring. It didn’t take long for everyone to come up to her in celebration and it would be another hour before she was able to find some time to take a shower and wash away all the sweat and celebratory champagne. When she was all done freshening up she left the locker room and into the stadium concourse where her team would no doubt be gathering, immediately searching for her girlfriend. 

Besides the fact that her team had just won the national trophy, Asami had another big reason to celebrate as it was her and Korra’s anniversary. It had been two years to the day that Asami had made the best decision and asked the alpha to be her girlfriend. Although tonight’s game presented a scheduling conflict for the couple, Korra had assured her that they would still find a way to celebrate it. 

Korra had told her she would attend the game, something she had done since they started dating not missing even the least important matches, but finding her afterwards was always a battle. So many people wanted her attention whether it was for photos, autographs, or to simply congratulate her on a game well played but through it all Korra was always patient with her. 

After deflecting a few fans and even some of her teammates, Asami finally found the one person she was looking for. There Korra was, arms crossed and leaning against some railings wearing Asami’s jersey and leather jacket. If Asami hadn’t already showered she would’ve pulled her gorgeous girlfriend into the showers with her for celebratory sex because the sight of Korra in her jersey was definitely a turn on. 

She approached Korra and as soon as the other woman caught sight of her she smiled big and walked forward to pick her up and spin her around in celebration. 

“You were amazing tonight, Asami.” Korra praised, not taking her arms away from her girlfriend’s middle. “Of course, I expected nothing less from such an all-star.”

“Baby, stop.” Asami whined, blushing at Korra’s words. “It was all a team effort tonight and I’m just glad we were able to win the trophy once more.”

“As if there was any chance of you guys losing it.” Korra teased. 

“Hey the other team came out with a bang on the second half.” Asami defended. “We could’ve easily lost control of the game.”

“Yeah, but by then it was too late.” Korra countered, throwing a quick glance over Asami’s shoulder. “You guys were already up 15 points.”

“I know but -” Before Asami could finish her counterpoint, they were interrupted by her teammate, Opal.

“Hey Asami!” At Opal’s shout Asami could feel Korra pull away from her and step back, putting some space between them.

Although it was common knowledge amongst her team that she and Korra were dating, her girlfriend still found it hard to show any sort of public affection and usually reverted back into a shy stuttering mess when they were with other people. Asami felt that part of that was due to the fact that Korra always felt like she wasn’t good enough for Asami and thus pulled away before someone else could comment on it. 

No matter how many times Asami tried to get Korra comfortable around her team, it just wouldn’t happen. A big part of that was due to her teammate Kuvira, who made it no secret that she had a thing for Asami and always dropped negative comments in Korra’s direction when she was in the vicinity. It didn’t matter that Asami denied her advances and chewed her out for being so insensitive to her girlfriend, Kuvira was nothing if not persistent and she felt that someone like Korra would not last with an omega like Asami.

Asami thanked the spirits it wasn’t Kuvira approaching them and she sent an apologetic smile in Korra’s direction before turning to acknowledge her approaching teammate. “Hey, Opal. What’s up?”

“We’re all going out to Kwong’s to celebrate our win tonight!” Opal explained by way of shouting, acknowledging Korra with a simple nod of her head. “And we’re not leaving without our star player and captain.”

“Sounds like fun, Opal.” Asami replied with a chuckle, finding Opal’s excitement contagious. “But Korra and I actually had plans tonight.” 

She turned to look at her girlfriend, who bad looked up from the ground when she heard her name being mentioned. She had her hands deep in her pockets and her shoulders were tense, no doubt feeling overwhelmed by Opal’s bubbly personality. 

“But hey, maybe we can join you guys for a bit before we head off to do our own thing.” Asami reasoned, knowing Korra wouldn’t object too much.   
She turned to confirm this with Korra and the alpha smiled at her when their eyes met but Korra’s eyes quickly glanced behind her once more. She turned to see that Kuvira had approached them now too and that spelt trouble for her. 

“I’m sorry to say but it’s team players and coaches only, Sams.” Kuvira said with a smirk. “Your _alpha_ won’t be able to join us.”

“What? That’s never been a rule!” Asami protested, knowing Kuvira could be making stuff up to rile her up. “Family members and friends are always invited to our celebrations.”

“I’m afraid Kuvira’s right, Asami.” Opal said with an apologetic look on her face. “We’re having dinner and celebrating with VIP school officials tonight. They’ve asked that it’s team personnel only.”

Kuvira had a smug look on her face, knowing she had won this round but before she could say anything else, Opal continued.

“But, Korra can definitely join us tomorrow for the real celebration at the Red Rooster-Rabbit. We’re renting out the whole place for a night of fun!” Opal exclaimed excitedly. 

Asami looked back at her girlfriend, who was trying very hard not to look at Kuvira’s smug face, before turning back to her teammates. “I don’t know guys. I had promised Korra we would celebrate tonight too if we won.”

At hearing Asami be undecided about going out with her team Korra decided to step in. “Hey, ‘Sami you don’t have to worry about me. This is your night and you deserve to celebrate with your team.”

Asami ignored Kuvira’s scoff at Korra’s mention of her nickname, which Asami much preferred over Kuvira’s nickname for her, and turned to look at her girlfriend.

“But I promised.” She repeated, not wanting Korra to think she was up for ditching her tonight.

“I know, but it’s okay.” Korra smiled softly at her, reaching out as if to try and hold her hand but she decided otherwise and quickly pulled back. “It’s not like _you’re_ breaking your promise to me. You’re just needed somewhere else tonight.”

“It’s not like the captain can miss out on dinner with VIP guests.” Kuvira said flatly, rolling her eyes at the couple’s affection. “Come on Sams, one night without your shadow of an alpha won’t kill you.”

“Kuvira, stop.” Opal reprimanded the taller woman beside her. She knew Kuvira’s words had a way of affecting Korra more than anyone else’s and she didn’t feel like breaking up another argument between her and Asami. 

“She’s right, Asami.” Korra spoke up softly while Asami was too busy glaring at Kuvira. “You don’t need me hanging around. You go and have fun tonight. It’s not like we can’t celebrate any other night.”

Something about the way Korra said that last part with a strained voice had Asami watching her carefully, but Korra refused to change her mind. Asami knew Korra was right, they could celebrate any night and she was positive that once Korra noticed how tired she was the alpha would’ve insisted the same anyways.

It was only after Korra gave her one of her signature crooked grins that Asami finally relented and agreed to go out with her team. 

“Fine, you all win.” Asami sighed in defeat. “I’ll go out with the team but tomorrow night I’m all yours!”

She heard Opal squeal with delight before running off to let the rest of the team know. She approached Korra for one last hug, not daring to ask for a kiss when Kuvira was watching them closely. 

“You’ll have fun tonight, you’ll see.” Korra spoke up with a smile. “Isn’t that right, Kuvira?”

“Right! I’ll personally make sure she enjoys herself.” Kuvira replied with a smirk. 

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, the rest of the team was calling them over, everyone being eager to get going. Asami spared one more glance at Korra before walking away with Kuvira, the other woman babbling on about something or another. She saw Korra give her one last wave goodbye before turning around and walking out of the stadium her head held high. 

She just hoped that Korra wasn’t too upset over this turn of events and that they could still salvage a part of their night and celebrate like they were supposed to. 

+-+-+-+

Korra chose to walk home after leaving the stadium, choosing to let the cool night air calm her mind rather than dealing with public transportation. Her apartment was only a quick 15 minute walk from the arena anyways and she enjoyed walking the campus, taking note of all the events going on throughout the evening. 

She might not be the most outgoing person on campus, but Korra still liked being aware of all the happenings in the school. Usually, she only found herself a part of an event if one her few friends or girlfriend brought her along, choosing rather to stay in and read her books on any given night. 

It’s not that she tried to alienate herself, she had just grown used to it and no matter how many times her parents told her college would be the time to branch out she knew herself and knew that it wasn’t going to be so easy for her. Her peers were nice enough that she wasn’t a complete stranger on campus but rather than forming deep friendships with everyone and anyone, she kept a close group of friends and was at the very least cordial with anybody outside of that group. 

Asami had been a rare exception to that, the beautiful athlete not allowing Korra to be anything less than her friend. She knew the popular omega had taken a liking to her right away but she never thought she would be interesting enough to warrant a friendship with, let alone a relationship given Asami’s status in school. 

She could have gotten anyone she wanted and somehow she chose Korra.

Shy, antisocial, and very much ordinary Korra. 

She had to admit that gaining Asami as a girlfriend had helped her out immensely. She was more open to new ideas and she was coming out of her shell more often. She found it easier to make friends and Asami was always there to pull her out of whatever funk she found herself in when her anxiety got to be too much.

She truly was the best girlfriend she could’ve asked her. Anything Asami wanted or needed, Korra did her best to provide because she knew women like Asami were rare and somehow she was lucky enough to be with her and that meant she was determined not to screw it up.

However, the only thing that Korra couldn’t give to Asami was the chance to completely reveal the true extent of their relationship. In the two years since they had started dating, Asami had often wanted to post their status on social media and show Korra off as her girlfriend. Korra had often fought back because she knew just how popular and important Asami was in Republic City and such a revelation would bring unwanted amounts of attention on to her that she knew she would not be able to handle. 

It was a topic that had been the reason behind the majority of their very few arguments and Korra always felt bad for denying her girlfriend the chance to be so public, knowing Asami was by all definitions a public figure. After all, she wasn’t only a star player but a future CEO of the most powerful company in the world as well. Her girlfriend had unbearable amounts of pressure on her young shoulders and it wasn’t out of the box that she wanted to be young and carefree for as long as she could. 

Asami had once told her that she only fought Korra on this topic because she wanted the world to know she had a future outside of running a company and that future involved Korra. They had made so many plans for their lives after college and although everything that was said and done between them would _stay_ between them, Asami still wanted to share her love for Korra to the world. 

Although the reasoning had touched Korra dearly, she knew she wasn’t ready for such a step but still agreed to allow Asami to share their status with her basketball team and closest friends. The majority of them had been supportive and overjoyed at Asami finding someone to “bring her down to earth” as they said, but she knew some of them still wondered as to how Korra ended up being that someone. 

One of them being Kuvira, who used every chance she could to drop some remarks about their relationship that usually left Korra feeling less than. She knew Kuvira had a thing for her girlfriend and the fact that Asami chose someone like Korra over her left the older woman feeling bothered. 

But, it didn’t matter. She didn’t care how she managed to land such an extraordinary woman only that she did and if people like Kuvira had a problem with it, well then, that was _their_ problem. Eventually she would learn to stop letting Kuvira’s words affect her so much but until then she would just cherish the fact that she was the one dating Asami and not Kuvira.

She smiled to herself at that last thought before looking up and noticing that she was outside of her apartment building already. She walked in, waving hello to the doorman and front desk clerk, before riding the elevator up to her floor. One perk of having world-class scientists for parents meant she wasn’t lacking in money and had been offered a comfortable apartment. She had told her parents she was fine living on campus and sharing with a roommate but neither listened and now she was glad they hadn’t as she really enjoyed her space and privacy. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened and she was on her floor, Korra’ shoulders slumped even more knowing what awaited her inside her apartment. She had thought that her girlfriend would be coming home with her to celebrate their anniversary so she had gone all out to set up a romantic night for them but now she was dreading seeing it all go to waste. 

She braced herself with a deep breath before opening her door and looking around the apartment in disappointment. 

The first thing she noticed was the overabundance of red heart balloons that she had spread all throughout the ceiling, knowing Asami’s love for those small extra touches. She had set up a romantic table for two in the middle of her living room, complete with wine and electric candles, where they would have shared the dinner she had worked hard on throughout the day. After dinner, she had planned for them to move out to her balcony where they would share desert under the stars, or in this case under the lights of the city because they could hardly ever see any stars out here. From there, she had hoped they would move on the bedroom to finish off the night and so she had made sure to buy rose petals that were now covering every surface of the floor and bed. 

Looking around her apartment now she knew she might’ve gone a little overboard but she had just wanted to impress Asami and treat her well for the night. She had even gone as far as buying Asami’s favorite soaps to treat her to a relaxing bath while she worked on finishing their dinner, knowing her girlfriend was probably going to be tired after the game.

Instead, here she was alone without her girlfriend and dreading the idea of picking up all the rose petals and balloons. After taking a second look around her apartment, she decided the clean up would be a problem for tomorrow so she headed to the shower instead. 

She was in and out in just 15 minutes, putting on a pair of briefs and tank top before clearing all the rose petals from her bed and slipping under the covers. She made a mental note to wake up early enough to clear everything away before Asami came over and saw her futile attempt at a date before succumbing to sleep.

+-+-+-+

On the other side of town, Asami was about ready to bash Kuvira’s head against the nearest wall. The other woman had been especially clingy to her tonight and she knew it was partly due to Korra not being around but mostly because Kuvira had been drinking and was now feeling the effects of the wine. She did her best to avoid her but Kuvira was nothing if not persistent so Asami just made sure they were surrounded by teammates all throughout the night. It also helped when she talked about Korra because she knew Kuvira didn’t like it and it kept her at a distance.

Bringing up Korra was not just for Kuvira’s benefit as Asami was really starting to miss her wonderful alpha. She had really wanted tonight to be about them and although she knew skipping out on her team would’ve made her look bad, she also knew the majority of them would’ve been okay with her missing their celebratory dinner in order to celebrate with Korra. Despite Korra’s quiet personality, the team really did like her as a person and as a partner for Asami and they always allowed the couple to enjoy themselves away from them. 

Despite her anxiousness to leave and head out to Korra’s she had to say she genuinely enjoyed herself at dinner tonight. While she never liked sucking up to VIP guests, she had to admit they had spared no expense for her team tonight and seeing the girls enjoying themselves left her feeling content. She had no doubt most of them had enjoyed the endless amounts of wine as well as they were all starting to get a little too rowdy for the atmosphere expected at Kwong’s. 

So she made her last and final rounds of goodbyes before recruiting the most sober of her teammates and together they all piled everyone into the back of different ubers that would take them all home for the night. 

She was the last one to be dropped off, having stuck around to help Opal get Kuvira in bed who was nothing but dead weight when she was drunk, but rather than going home she had asked the uber driver to drop her off at Korra’s. She knew her girlfriend wasn’t expecting her until tomorrow but she felt so guilty for missing out on their anniversary that she at least wanted to sleep in her girlfriend’s arms tonight.

Once she arrived to Korra’s floor, she looked through her bag for her own set of keys that Korra had given her last year on their anniversary, and worked to open the door as quiet as possible in case her alpha was already asleep. When she was met with a darkened apartment she walked herself over the kitchen to turn on some lights, not wanting to trip and wake Korra up with her clumsiness. What she didn’t expect was to be thrown off by the sight in front of her. 

Her beautiful girlfriend had obviously expected tonight to go differently if the red balloons and table for two were anything to go by. She had wanted tonight to be about them but she unselfishly pushed Asami towards her team despite having worked hard to set this up. By the time she finished looking around the apartment, Asami had tears falling from her eyes and her love for Korra had grown even more. 

She quickly walked over to Korra’s bedroom at the very end of the hall, pushing the door open and turning on the lights, no longer caring about waking up her girlfriend. She was stopped in her tracks once again as she was blown away by Korra’s thoughtfulness when she spotted the rose petals all over the bedroom floor. 

“Oh, Korra.” She whispered, not bothering to contain her tears.

She looked over to the bed where her precious alpha slept, starfished out on her stomach with the covers hanging off the bed and her cute butt on display, before she walked over and kneeled right beside her face. She stroked Korra’s hair softly, willing her girlfriend to wake up so she could express her love before she burst. 

She whispered sweet nothings in Korra’s ear before slowly the alpha started opening her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered open and Asami was met with the light blues she loved so much.

“Sami?” Korra groaned, turning over and rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Asami stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, her hand rubbing small circles on Korra’s toned abdomen, before speaking up softly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you t-” Korra cut herself off and sat up quickly, remembering the set up that she never got around to putting away and now Asami had no doubt seen it all. “I can explain.”

Rather than letting Korra continue, Asami leaned forward and kissed her softly which Korra responded to in kind. Soon enough the kiss started to grow, their lips lingering longer than expected, neither one wanting to be the one to pull away. 

Unfortunately, Asami’s angle on the bed was starting to strain her back muscles and she pulled away much to her girlfriend’s disappointment. 

“I love you so much.” She chuckled when she noticed Korra’s trademark pout. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t here tonight. Something tells me you worked really hard on all this.”

“You’re worth it.” Korra replied without hesitation making Asami’s heart swoon.

“Why are you so perfect?” She asked as she moved forward to sit on Korra’s lap, her arms wrapping around the alpha’s neck at the same time as Korra’s wrapped around her own waist. 

“I have you for a girlfriend and you deserve perfection.” Korra mumbled in between light kisses to Asami’s neck. “How was the rest of your night?”

“It was good.” Asami replied softly as she leaned her head back to offer Korra more access. “Although now I’m mad at you for pushing me to go when you knew you had set this all up for us.”

“I wanted you to celebrate with your team.” Korra said with a well placed kiss to Asami’s pulse point that had the omega’s breath hitching. 

“And I wanted to celebrate with you.” Asami said stopping Korra’s movements by taking hold of her girlfriend’s face in between her hands. “It’s our anniversary, Korra. I already felt bad enough about having had to play tonight but then missing out on what you had planned was not how I wanted the night to go. You should’ve said something.”

“I wasn’t going to be the reason why you missed out on a celebration with your teammates, love.” Korra replied with ease. “You just won your _fourth_ consecutive trophy in the sport you’ve worked so hard on. You and I both know what happens when you leave school next year and I want you to enjoy every opportunity that presents itself before you go. Yes, our anniversaries our special and should be celebrated but you and I both know this won’t be the last one we share. After all, I plan on keeping you forever Miss Sato.”

Asami knew Korra had a point and her words were enough to make her smile and relax further into the alpha’s embrace. 

Still, she had to try and salvage what was left of their anniversary and she’d be damned if she didn’t have her girlfriend buried deep inside her by the end of the night.

It had been days since she and Korra had slept together, both too busy with school and team practices to spend more than a couple minutes with one another let alone have sex, so Asami was definitely in need of her alpha. She knew Korra would need no convincing and that eagerness was part of the reason why Asami loved her girlfriend so much.

“You know, it’s still technically our anniversary tonight.” Asami purred in Korra’s ear, softly taking her earlobe in between her teeth. “We can still celebrate it here in bed.”

“Are you sure?” Korra asked with a hitch in her breath as Asami moved to place kisses on her neck much the way she had done earlier. “You’re not too tired?”

“No, I’m not tired.” Asami spoke softly as she placed a hand on Korra’s breast, grateful for the thin tank top. “I can handle you, baby.”

Asami wasn’t prepared for Korra to flip them over and pin her down to the bed but she definitely wasn’t complaining. Their sex life was something in which Korra left no doubt about being an alpha.

She was so quiet and reserved most of the time but once Asami got her going, she was dominant and usually left her feeling sore afterwards.

She pulled Korra down flush against her and kissed her like her life depended on it. She wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist and slowly started grinding her center against her alpha’s toned body. Not for the first time tonight, Asami was glad that Korra had worn such thin clothing to bed, her briefs not hiding anything from Asami. 

Feeling Korra grow to hardness was always an experience that left her breathless. As soon as she felt the first signs of life from her alpha’s cock, Asami pulled away from their kiss with a desperate moan. 

“Like what you feel?” Korra asked in a breathless tone.

“I’ll like it better when you’re inside where you belong.” Asami replied, not giving Korra a chance to respond before she was pulling her back down for another kiss.

Asami moved her hands down Korra’s body, savoring the feel of all those wonderful muscles that her nerdy girlfriend surprisingly had. She moved all the way down until her hands found purchase on Korra’s toned ass and she squeezed hard enough that her girlfriend thrust forward in surprise, her hardened cock rubbing up against Asami’s needy center. She encouraged Korra to keep thrusting forward, wanting her girlfriend to grow more desperate and needy for her. 

After a few minutes of that however, Korra pulled away and said, “I need to stop before I cum inside my underwear.”

“Don’t you dare, baby.” Asami said, kissing Korra’s neck instead of her lips. “I need that cum inside of me.” 

“Fuck, Asami.” When Korra started cursing Asami knew that meant her girlfriend was aroused and ready to go. 

They resumed kissing for another few moments before Korra once again pulled away. She sat up on her knees and reached down to pull Asami’s shirt away, revealing pale skin and a lace bra. She reached down to push one of the cups away before taking the revealed breast into her mouth. Korra’s mouth made quick work of her sensitive breast, nipping and pulling at the hardened nipple before moving on the other one. When Asami realized that Korra had no intention of separating herself from her breasts any time soon, she pushed the alpha away, ignoring the confused look on her face before reaching around to remove her bra completely. Korra’s eyes lit up at the action and she moved her own hands to Asami’s pants, no doubt wanting to see her girlfriend completely naked now. 

Together they worked to rid Asami completely of all clothing and before long she was laying naked on the bed, legs splayed open invitingly. Asami knew she was dripping wet and Korra would undoubtedly see the proof between her legs and she just hoped her alpha did something about it soon otherwise she would scream. 

She was relieved when Korra’s hands returned to her quickly, cupping her breasts once more and playing with her already sensitive nipples. She was kneeling in between Asami’s open legs and if Asami looked past the hands attached to her chest she could see a bulge straining to come free from within Korra’s briefs. She longed to reach out and release it but Korra had other ideas and before she knew it, Korra had stretched out on the bed in between her legs, eyes level with her dripping cunt. Knowing exactly what Korra was planning to do, Asami dropped back onto her elbows and draped her legs over Korra’s shoulders. 

Asami had thought she was prepared for what followed but as the first stroke of Korra’s tongue began circling her opening she felt a rush of wetness overwhelm her and she let out a needy moan. Apparently going too long without sex had left her very sensitive and Korra’s tongue was working overtime to try and satiate that need. Every time Korra’s tongue slid into her, she could feel more of her own essence dripping out, and her mate was greedily drinking it down. It got to the point where Korra was drawing back the hood of her clit to reveal the hardened bud and as she ran her tongue over it, the pressure was enough to leave Asami’s thighs quivering and her lungs desperately working to get some air into her system. 

Asami reached down to grip Korra’s hair in her hands, needing something to tether her to the moment, and as if spurred on by the action, Korra’s tongue picked up speed and attacked Asami’s clit mercilessly. 

With little warning, Asami came with a high pitched moan, releasing everything over Korra’s tongue and leaving her a mess of limbs. 

As soon as the aftershocks wore off, she sat up on her knees and pulled Korra up as well, leaning into her for a hungry kiss. She tasted herself on the alpha’s tongue but rather than being turned off by the taste, it spurred her on. As they continued kissing Asami decided she had waited long enough for her alpha’s cock and she reached down to pet the bulge at the front of her briefs. She stroked it over the fabric of Korra’s underwear and felt it strain helplessly against her hand, as if asking to be released from its confinement. The frantic touches were enough to distract Korra from their kisses and the alpha pulled away to rest her head on Asami’s shoulders, her eyes fixed on Asami’s movements. 

Knowing she had Korra’s undivided attention, Asami reached into Korra’s underwear and slowly pulled out the alpha’s twitching cock. She made sure to give it a squeeze, watching alongside Korra as a thick drop of cum oozed out from the tip.

“Fuck, Korra.” Asami’s gasped as she imagined all that cum dripping onto her tongue and down her throat. She could tell by the constant throbbing of the shaft that Korra would not last long enough to fuck her if she didn’t remove her hand so she did but not before giving it one last squeeze that had Korra groaning and twitching once more. 

She leaned back onto the bed, spreading her legs open once again and playing with herself as she watched Korra hurry to remove her clothing and move back on top of her without another word.

She felt rather than saw Korra’s hand pull hers away from her cunt before it was replaced with the feeling of her cock’s thick head seeking entrance. She pushed forward slowly, knowing it usually took Asami a few moments to adjust to the stretch. It didn’t matter how many times they had sex, Korra’s cock was always a marvel and left Asami feeling breathless with its sheer size that definitely felt much bigger than it looked. 

It took a few excruciatingly long moments, but Korra’s cock was finally deep inside her. She squeezed down on it and was content to hear Korra’s groan from above.

She opened her legs further and tapped Korra’s butt, signaling for her to start moving within her. 

She felt her alpha start a slow rhythm with her hips, the fullness of the cock stretching her further with each stroke. It’s only when she starts to feel Asami’s legs trembling with arousal that she starts thrusting with renewed purpose. 

She feels Korra’s hands take hold of her hips in a tight grip and she looks down to where their bodies meet, watching Korra’s abdominal muscles contracting with each thrust forward. She can also feel Korra’s hot breath on her but aside from their breathing, only the slick sound of Korra’s cock sliding in and out can be heard. 

She clutches onto Korra’s shoulders and starts moving her hips up to meet Korra’s thrusts, hoping to accelerate the blissful release that awaited them both. 

Soon enough, it’s nothing but hard thrusts as Asami’s walls clench around Korra’s cock as the alpha works to get deeper within her cunt, even though she can already feel Korra’s balls hitting against her opening each time. She knows they’re both close to release and she can feel her walls miking Korra’s cock with every stroke, while at the same time Korra angles her thrusts so her cock head drags over Asami’s sensitive front wall.

By this point they’re both panting and sweating, waiting for the other to release but not wanting the moment to end, both knowing they can’t hold out forever no matter how much they want to. 

All it takes for the dam to burst is one more angled thrust from Korra before Asami is releasing all around Korra’s still buried cock and she feels Korra grunt with the force of holding her own release back. She decides she wants Korra to fall apart with her so she squeezes down and before she knows it, her alpha is spilling inside of her splashing her hot seed all over her inner walls and filling her out even more so than before. 

Everytime she feels her alpha’s hot seed spilling inside of her, Asami feels thankful that she convinced Korra not to pull out so long as she went on birth control. It had been the best decision they had made together because although she loved feeling Korra’s cum on her, nothing beat the feeling of it pouring inside of her. 

She was especially thankful for it knowing Korra usually took a while to empty, and Asami took it all in greedily. Between both of their releases, her thighs were left a sticky mess and no doubt they would need to change the sheets out in the morning. 

Soon their orgarsms tapered off and Korra slumped down on top of Asami, spent and sated from their celebration. Asami wrapped her arms around the alpha’s body, enjoying the feeling of their bodies melding together perfectly. They stayed like that for a few moments before Korra pulled away and kissed her on the lips softly. She leaned back up onto her knees again and pulled out of her slowly, eyes fixed onto her stretched opening, no doubt watching her seed spill out of her. 

She eyes the still semi-hard cock in her alpha’s hand and knew that by the end of the night she would be wrapping her mouth all over it, but for now she simply watched Korra lay down beside her and place a hand of her cheek. 

“I love you, Sami.” She spoke so softly that Asami had almost missed it.

“I love you too, Korra.” She said while leaning forward for another kiss. 

They lay together in silence, each catching their breaths, before Asami noticed Korra watching her intently. She opened her mouth to ask why when Korra beat her to the punch.

“Sorry. You’re just really beautiful.”

If Asami hadn’t been used to Korra’s random compliments she would have surely been caught of guard by the comment, but as it was her girlfriend was just perfect and Asami loved her for it. 

“You already got laid Korra.” Asami said teasing her girlfriend. “No need to be such a sweet talker.”

“No! I wasn’t...you know that’s…” Korra’s attempt at defending herself left Asami laughing at her girlfriend’s expense, much to Korra’s embarrassment at having fallen for Asami’s teasing. “Asami, stoooop. You know I blush easily.”

Asami moved herself on top of Korra’s body once more, taking hold of her cock and lining them up again before sinking down onto it. She leaned forward and kissed her blushing girlfriend and said, “I’m sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you?”

She started moving back and forth on top, feeling Korra’s cock grow to hardness inside her and enjoying the stretch once more.

“Well, if you insist.” Korra replied, eyes not moving away from Asami’s breasts. “After all, we are celebrating aren’t we?”

“Oh, yes.” Asami moaned, both in reply to Korra’s question and Korra’s cock hitting the right spot within her. “I’m not done with you tonight.”

“I’m all yours champ.” Korra said before allowing herself to fall back, watching Asami do all the work on top. 

The night might’ve unfolded differently than Korra had expected, but in the end she still had her champion omega and as long as she and Asami were together, it didn’t matter how things worked out, just that they did. 

Tonight definitely had a better ending than even she could’ve imagined and she was happy with that. 

After all, someone like her had someone as perfect as Asami and never in her wildest dreams would she ever give that up.


	4. This New Life of Hers Pt. 1 - Circus AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys! Can you believe I'm not actually dead lol just been busy but I'm back with what has to be my longest AU yet (so long in fact that I'm splitting it into two chapters). There's no smut in this one but it does set up the story for the grand finale next chapter. This was a hard one to write out but overall I'm happy with it and to make things better it's based off of one of my all time favorite stories so kudos to whoever can guess the book. Like always, happy reading and I'll see you soon for part 2!

Korra Waters is anything but your typical 23-year old.

For one, she’s an orphan whose parents died recently after an attempted robbery went wrong. The assailants had panicked after having seen the sheer size of her father, but rather than abandoning their mission they had gotten careless and her parents had paid the price. 

Korra had been away at college, studying to graduate in a few months and become a certified vet when she got the call from the local police chief. Her parents were gone and she was away at school. Suddenly the whole world had shrunk in on Korra and she didn’t know what she was supposed to do on her own.

To make matters worse, Korra wasn’t given sole possession of their home because unbeknownst to her, her parents had taken out another mortgage to pay for her schooling and no way was she going to be able to keep up with the payments on her own. So, as much as it hurt her she allowed the bank to repossess her childhood home, leaving her orphaned and now homeless too.

She spent several days in her dorm room going over all her possible options but she knew that without her parent’s support, both emotional and financial, she would not be able to complete school on her own. 

So one night, after breaking down for the fifth time that day, she packed a small bag and took one last look around her small dorm room before leaving her school in the dead of night. She didn’t know where she was headed but she knew that if she stayed the mounting debt would kill her before the stress would. 

She walked around aimlessly for several days, picking up odd jobs here and there to make some money, never staying in one place for too long. She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it up for too long and unless she wanted to live a life of uncertainty, she would need to find a permanent job and settle down.

It was just her luck that while she was sitting down having breakfast at a diner a group of men walked in, talking loudly about a circus that had come into town recently.

“I hear they’ve got a parade of elephants coming through!” 

“It’s the lions I’m looking forward to!”

“Not to mention they’ve probably got some beautiful ladies looking for a good time.”

Korra scoffed at that last remark. _Typical men._

“I heard all they gots is one bearded lady, nuthin’ beautiful about that.”

Korra did her best to keep her eyes from rolling but nonetheless, she hurried to finish her breakfast before leaving a generous tip and approaching the men.

“Excuse me, where can I find this circus you’ve been yelling about?”

She should’ve known getting a straight answer from these men wasn’t going to be easy but she had hoped that her rugged appearance would deter them from trying to lay on the charm. 

“Why, if you’re looking for a date all you had to do was ask love.” The older of the three men replied, not once tearing his gaze away from her chest.

“Just answer my question please.”

“What’s the matter sweetheart? Never been asked out on a date before?” Another said prompting a fit of laughter from his companions. 

Korra knew they weren’t worth her time and that she was better off walking around town until she found it herself but before she could turn around and walk away, one of the men reached forward and pulled her by the arm onto his lap. 

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Korra threw her elbow back as hard as she could and hit the man square in the face, possible breaking his nose. The other two men stood up quickly to come to the aid of their spluttering friend but Korra beat them with two swift kicks to their groins that left them kneeling on the ground in pain. 

“Sorry about this.” She apologized to the workers behind the counter. “I’m sure they’ll give you no trouble from here on out, isn’t that right gentlemen?”

She grabbed the one with a broken nose by the back of his head, daring the other two to get involved again. Their only response came in the form of a glare from the floor.

“Now, as I asked you before, where is this circus you talked about?” She pulled his hair back harder letting him know he was better off answering her this time.

“They’re setting up on the north-end of town, along the train tracks.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” She let him go with one last jerk before stepping over the other glaring men and waving her goodbyes.

She spared one last thought to the fact they could easily come after her or find her later now that they knew where she was headed, but she figured they’d had their masculinity threatened enough for one day.

+-+-+-+

It took her a little over an hour of walking to arrive at the location of the circus and standing atop the hill overlooking the rail tracks Korra knew she’d be able to find a job there. She walked down into the midst of the camp and looked around as men and women of all ages worked on their designated jobs to get the circus up and running for opening night.

She notices the one long train belonging to the traveling circus and takes note of the name, _Varrick’s Most Spectacular Show on Earth_. She has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the ridiculous title and instead keeps on moving determined to find this Varrick and get herself a job.

She walks around aimlessly for a long while, surprised that no workers are confronting her about being there, but also growing more intrigued about the inner workings of a circus. She’s curious to see all the animals they might have and all the different performers that have made a life out of traveling around the country. 

Her parents had taken her to a circus once when she was younger and she always remembered being fascinated by the animals and the acrobats in particular. Never did she think she would come to a point in her life where she would find the need to work in one. 

So distracted in her surroundings she was that she didn’t see the burly man passing in front of her until it was too late and they collided. She landed hard on her ass and if it weren’t for the fact that the other person did as well she would’ve felt extremely embarrassed about it.

“Oh, boy. I am so sorry lady!” The guy jumped up to his feet quickly, bending down to offer Korra a hand in helping her up. “I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s alright.” Korra replied taking a moment to dust herself off. “I wasn’t paying attention either.”

“I’ve never seen you around, are you new here?” He asked her as he eyed her curiously.

“No. But maybe you can help me?” Korra decided to take a chance and see if he could help her land a job. “I’m looking for Varrick? I could really use a job and he seems like the man to talk to.”

“Trust me when I say that if you need anything done you _do not_ go to Varrick.” The other guy expressed with a shake of his head. “But lucky for you, I can help you out!”

“You? Who are you exactly?” Korra questioned not knowing how an overly energetic guy like him could help her out.

“I’m Bolin!” He screamed as if that would clear things up right away. “I’m one half of the Fabulous Flying Brothers. I perform acrobatic stunts with my older brother, Mako, and occasionally with the one and only Asami Sato but that’s not important right now. What’s important is that as of right now you’ve got yourself a job!”

“Wait, really?” Korra couldn’t believe how easy this was. “Just like that?”

“Just like that my friend.” Bolin smiled at her like he had just solved all her problems, and in a way he had. “So follow me!”

Before she could get another word out, Bolin was already walking away and towards the tents already set up towards the back. He maneuvered them throughout the area with no problem whatsoever, pointing out different tents and what purpose they served before they arrived at their destination.

“Just let me do all the talking, alright?” Bolin whispered to her before entering the tent with a purposeful stride that had Korra jogging to keep up.

“Mako! Guess who I just found?” Bolin exclaimed loudly although Korra was surprised to see no one else turning around to see what the fuss was, leaving her to believe that this was a regular occurrence when it came to Bolin.

“Bolin, if it’s another one of your groupies I’d really appreciate not getting involved this time around.” A tall man with amber eyes and crazy eyebrows replied without an ounce of excitement that his brother possessed. “I’ve already told you it’s not professional bringing them all backstage.”

“While I would love to argue more on that point dear brother, that is not who I want to introduce you to.” Bolin started with an exasperated sigh. “No, I’ve found someone to help us out!”

As if finally taking notice of her presence behind Bolin, Mako looked over his shoulder and eyed her up and down much to her displeasure. “How is she any different than all the ones before?”

Less than two minutes in his presence and she really disliked this guy already.

“Look at her!” Bolin said with a flourish of his arms. “She’s strong!”

Normally having people point out her muscles left her feeling awkward and uncomfortable but seeing as how she already disliked Mako, Korra took the opportunity to fold her arms and made sure to flex her muscles.

“Let me guess, she’s an alpha?” Mako asked with a hint of disgust in his tone.

“Uh, actually I don’t know.” Bolin faltered for a moment before glancing back at Korra for a moment and turning back to his brother. “But that doesn’t matter! You know we could use her with all the extra work Amon’s been piling up on us. It would leave us with more time to practice which means more time you could be spending with Asami.”

Korra didn’t know who this Asami was that Bolin kept mentioning but she must’ve been quite special if the mere mention of her left Mako blushing. It was amusing seeing him try to compose himself once again before approaching her and standing right in front of her. 

She stood up straight to her full height and silently cursed the universe for making her shorter than him by a full head, wanting nothing more than to punch that smirk off of his face. Nonetheless, he must’ve approved of her because before she could shoot off a snarky response, he turned around and acknowledged Bolin once more.

“Run this by Amon and make sure she’s brought up to speed with everything. The last thing we need is another disaster like Ginger.”

“Wait, that’s it?” Korra spoke up before he could walk away. She was frustrated that he didn’t even speak to her like a normal person although she knew she should be grateful no hard questions were asked. “You don’t even know my name. I could be a serial killer for all you know.”

“Are you?” Bolin asked.

“Well, no.” Korra flushed red at her own ridiculousness. “It’s just you guys don’t even know me and you’re taking a chance on me. Why?”

“If you’re anything like us, I know life must've handed you some pretty tough hands if you’re desperate enough to come find work in a traveling circus of all places.” Mako spoke firmly, not once taking his eyes away from hers. “Someone once took a chance on us and we make sure we return the favor whenever we can.”

Korra was surprised by Mako’s change of attitude. It seemed there was a kind heart underneath the tough exterior after all. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, the circus is no easy job and I won’t be surprised if you don’t make it longer than a week.” The annoying smirk was back and Korra was once again left hating the guy.

“So, that’s Mako.” Bolin said after they had watched his brother disappear from view. “Which reminds me, I don’t actually know your name.”

“It’s Korra.” She replied while still staring daggers at where Mako stood not a minute ago. “Is he always like that?”

“Mako’s harmless, trust me.” Bolin replied while motioning for her to follow him. “I’d say between all the men working here he’s the least harmless.”

“I dare them to try anything.” Korra said with a serious expression.

“Oh, no worries there. Your alpha pheromones are sending out some pretty clear _don’t fuck with me_ vibes so that’s taken care of.” Bolin said with a smirk that closely resembled Mako’s which Korra hated all the same. “Now come on, let me show you where you’ll be staying.” 

+-+-+-+

**One Month Later**

It took Korra a few nights to get used to the idea of sleeping in a train cart with two other guys but ultimately she was just grateful that Bolin and Mako had extended her such kindness. Bolin had quickly become her closest friend and he helped her learn all the ins and outs of the circus without ever making her feel like a burden. Even her and Mako’s relationship grew towards a strong friendship after she had proven herself as a helpful hand to the circus. 

The three of them had quickly formed an inseparable bond and it stemmed down from the fact that they all knew what it was like to lose their parents and being left to fend for themselves.

The brothers had made it clear early on that no one messed with Korra and although they knew she could defend herself it made things much easier knowing no one dared to get on the brother’s bad side. 

Their friendship was also the reason why Korra was able to skip out on other duties just for the chance to watch them practice and do what they do best. She was always impressed at their athleticism and flexibility, both of them working well together and earning their title of the Fabulous Flying Brothers. She enjoyed watching them but even she had to admit the only reason she skipped out on her duties to watch them practice on any given day was because of Asami Sato.

Korra had met the beautiful performer purely by chance one day while she was watching the brothers practice during her lunch and in had walked the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. It was a miracle that Korra managed to finish her bite of food rather than choking on it after being caught off guard like that.

The brothers had quickly introduced them and Korra learned that Asami was another runaway like her, her mom having died and her father becoming an alcoholic mess because of it. She had stumbled upon the circus by accident when Varrick had seen her take down two armed men with her impressive fighting skills and she never looked back.

Korra had instantly been drawn to the beautiful woman when she first met her and when she found out she was an omega she was embarrassed to find herself initiating a scent marking before reining in her hormones. She was just glad the omega hadn’t noticed or more importantly, that Amon never found out as he was the one engaged to marry the beautiful woman.

She had been heartbroken when Mako mentioned that small fact and if it hadn’t been for him Korra was sure she would’ve tried to do something stupid, like actually asking the omega out on a date. 

Thankfully she hadn’t but she was painfully reminded of the fact that women like Asami were unavailable to a low-class worker like herself. 

So rather than risking the chance of embarrassing herself in front of the beautiful woman of her dreams, Korra distracted herself with other omegas from the circus and even a few from the towns in which they stopped in. While none of them lasted long enough to form a relationship with, it allowed her the opportunity to form a friendship with Asami without the fear of allowing her emotions, and more importantly her hormones, to get in the way.

While she knew sleeping around wasn’t the best of solutions for her, her friendship with Asami was more than worth it. They got close in a way that she couldn’t with the brothers and it was nice to know she had another woman in her corner in a predominantly male workforce. They shared stories about their lives before the circus and spoke about their dreams for the future, or at least Korra did. 

Asami’s future was tied to Amon and it became clear early on that Asami rarely liked talking about her husband to be. Korra learned from Bolin one drunken night that Asami was simply with Amon as a favor to Varrick and that the two hardly knew one another. While it wasn’t unheard of for a woman to marry a man ten years her senior, it was strange to know it was more of an arranged marriage. Korra of course never brought it up that she knew but it hurt her heart to hear Asami speak of a future with a man she didn’t love on the few occasions she did bring it up. 

As an alpha she felt it necessary to stand up for the woman she was so clearly in love with and win her over so they could be together, but as a friend she knew there wasn’t a secure future she could offer Asami and she would be wrong to take her away from someone who could. So instead, she kept quiet and offered Asami a distraction from her obligations and kept her company while she practiced the one thing that brought her genuine joy. 

There were times where she wished she could join Asami and the brothers up in the air, to feel the sense of freedom that they all shared in their performance, but she knew she would only be a liability and her feet belonged planted firmly on the ground.

She might not have been able to join them up in the air but that didn’t mean she wasn’t able to find calmness within the craziness of the circus. Very early on whenever she got a chance to herself she would find her way over to the animal enclosures to spend time with the animals and look after them whenever the vet wasn’t lurking around. She never told anyone where she went during those times, knowing that the animals were the some of the circus’ most prized possessions and her presence would be completely unwanted. 

There were days where she sorely regretted leaving college and her chance at becoming a vet but at the end of the day she knew she’d rather be debt-free surrounded by these beautiful animals than under mountains of debt working in a city that took her parents away from her.

Pushing the thought of her dead parents away, she looked down at her watch one last time and noticed she only had fifteen minutes left before Asami and the brothers finished their practice so she quickly finished her rough sketch of Rosie the elephant’s foot that was a cause of concern for her and tied up her notebook, stuffing it in to her waist as she walked out in a rush. Had she been paying attention she would have noticed Asami heading her way but she didn’t until it was too late to form a plan of escape. 

She knew by the look on the omega’s face that it was suspicious of her to be in the animal enclosures and if she knew her friend there was no way Asami was going to let it go without an explanation.

“Korra?”

“Hey, Asami!” Korra greeted her nervously. “Fancy meeting you here.”

She knew by the tilt of Asami’s eyebrow that she had been caught with her hand in the metaphorical cookie jar. “Korra, what are you up to?”

“Me? Pssh, nothing!” Korra was determined to look anywhere but at Asami. “Why, what are YOU up to?”

“I just got done with practice and noticed you weren’t there. Figured I would come looking for you so we can catch dinner together in town.”

“Dinner sounds great! I’m starving.” Before the omega could respond, Korra grabbed her by the arm with the intent of leading her away. “Let’s go!”

“Uh-uh, Korra!” Curse Asami’s strength and Korra’s inability to lie. Asami had pulled back and released her arm from Korra’s hold without a moment’s struggle. “Tell me why you were with the animals. You know Varrick has a strict policy against that.”

“Asami, trust me it’s nothing!” Korra did her best at puppy eyes but it was obvious Asami was having none of it. 

“Korra.” Asami had resorted to crossing her hands and giving her what Korra dubbed the ‘mom-look.’ It was said look that kept her and the brothers out of trouble many a times before but that now would undoubtedly lead her into trouble. 

“Asami, please, let it go.” Korra pleaded to her friend, wanting to keep Asami in the dark lest they both be punished by Varrick.

Asami kept eye contact with her for several moments and Korra was almost worried that she wouldn’t let it go but as soon as Asami’s shoulders dropped she knew she was in the clear. “So, dinner? I was thinking a nice sit down restaurant would be perfect.”

“That sounds great.” Korra smiled at her friend in relief and although she knew Asami would bring this up again she knew she had bought herself some time to come up with an excuse. “You mind if I go and take a quick shower beforehand? I probably stink from being out in the sun all day.”

“Yeah, you really need a good shower.” Asami teased and Korra was glad that everything was the same between them.

“Hey, I’ll have you know this stink is the reward of a day’s hard work.” Korra replied as she moved forward to head to the showers. 

She should’ve known her best friend had given up on the subject far too easily and thus was set to make a move sooner rather than later. Had she not been having a mental crisis over almost being caught she would have seen Asami’s hand reaching out to grab her hidden notebook. Instead, she only noticed it when she felt said hand fumbling around her lower region (which would normally excite her and send her brain into overdrive) but in this case only served to send her into a panic. She was far too slow to stop her friend from opening her notebook to the last page she was working on and seeing her latest work.

“Oh my god, Korra.” She moved quickly wrapping her arms around Asami to push her away from any curious ears, doing her best to ignore the feeling of their bodies pressed together. She didn’t even bother trying to steal the notebook away knowing Asami had seen enough to draw her own conclusions about Korra.

She spent the next several seconds squirming in her shoes while Asami looked through her notebook and Korra knew she would have a ton of questions to answer as she had never revealed the fact that she almost became a vet. 

Finally, after several scrutinizing moments, Asami closed the notebook and turned to look at Korra with a curious face. It was obvious that she had a lot of questions, but rather than voicing any of them she handed Korra her notebook back and spoke softly.

“You should really go shower.” If it weren’t for the soft smile on Asami’s face Korra would think that she was in a lot of trouble. “We’ll talk about all this over dinner.”

“Okay.” Korra nodded slowly. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be right here waiting, don’t worry.”

+-+-+-+

After that day, Korra’s relationship with Asami grew stronger if that was even possible. Now there was truly nothing that the omega didn’t know about her and Korra was thriving with the idea of having someone who knew all there was to know about her. Sure it complicated things in regards to her feelings for the omega but Korra figured she would cross that bridge if it ever got to that. 

Over dinner, Korra had explained how she had left school only a few months shy from graduating. She explained her reasoning for it too, not wanting to deal with mountains of debt and no job waiting for her after graduation now that her parent’s veterinary business had been seized by the banks as well. She told Asami all about her notes on the circus animals and what she thought was poor care and management by the resident vet. 

Asami had sat and listened to her all throughout dinner but by the time they were ready to leave Korra made her promise that she wouldn’t bring up any of it with Varrick or Amon. She didn’t want to lose her job with the circus and be separated from her friends and although she knew Asami wouldn’t say a word to anybody, she still had to be safe.

After losing her parents, the brothers and Asami were the closest she had to a real family and she would be hard-pressed to let that slip away. She had nothing to worry about however as Asami had kept her secret and nobody knew of her extended animal care knowledge.

Until today.

She had just left the practice area with the brothers and all three of them noticed a commotion going on near the animal enclosures. They approached the crowd and slowly worked their way to the front in order to see what was going on.

There they found Varrick in the middle circling an elephant that was lying on the ground in clear pain. Korra recognized her as Rosie, the circus’ most prized possession and the very same elephant who’s foot had been of great concern to her previously.

She noticed the lazy man they called their vet rattling off different excuses to Varrick as to why Rosie’s foot was acting up but she knew by the look on Varrick’s face that he wasn’t buying any of them. It was only a matter of time before this man found himself without a job due to his incompetence. 

She looked up and noticed Asami standing by with Amon, watching the scene unfold from their end. She gave the omega a small smile, careful not to be seen by Amon, and was glad to see Asami reciprocate.

It was a rare sight to see Asami standing alongside her future husband to be but even she couldn’t deny the fact that they made a great looking pair despite the age difference. 

Before she could dwell on that fact any longer, her attention was drawn away from the striking pair by the increasing volume of Varrick’s voice.

“Your services were appreciated but it looks like we have reached the end of the road, _doctor_.” Varrick spoke loudly and clearly leaving no doubt that he was making a show out of this.

“You can’t fire me!” The vet yelled in indignation. “You’ll have no one to take care of these animals!”

“Believe me, a street urchin could do a much better job of taking care of these animals than you did.” Varrick replied with an air of annoyance. “It’s because of you that this poor thing is in pain! You’ve cost me valuable money because now I’ll be forced to pull her out of the show while she recovers.”

“That animal was like that before we even got her!” Korra knew the vet was grasping for straws, trying his best to keep Varrick’s anger at bay. “Any doctor would be hard pressed to try and keep it healthy.”

“Lucky for us, that struggling doctor won’t be you anymore.” Varrick said with finality. “You’re relieved of your duties.”

“You can’t do that!” The vet yelled once more. “Who else are you going to find on such short notice huh!? You think any vet in this town will be willing to leave their practices to travel around with the damn circus? You’re kidding yourself if you think you’ll find a replacement!”

Korra saw Varrick’s face show a flash of worry but it was gone before anyone could make anything of it. 

“Korra can do it!” 

Korra whipped around so quick she was afraid she had just given herself whiplash. She was hoping that she might’ve misheard and that Asami had not just volunteered her for veterinary services when the old doctor had yet to even leave the premises. 

“Korra?” She heard Varrick ask while at the same time feeling the brothers beside her eyeing her carefully. “Who are you talking about Asami?”

“Korra went to school to become a vet before she joined us.” She heard Asami reply as she did her best to make herself seem as small as possible. “If anyone can take care of these animals it’s her.”

“Where is this Korra you speak of?” Varrick asked after it was clear he had no idea who Asami was talking about.

“She’s right behind you.” Asami said without breaking eye-contact with Korra.

All at once Korra heard the collective movement of everyone turning around to get a good look at her and if it weren’t for her intense staring contest with Asami she was sure she would’ve flushed in embarrassment with all the attention.

After noticing that she had no intention of moving forward, Mako gave her a slight push towards Varrick and she turned to glare at him before addressing the eccentric owner. 

“Hello.” 

“You’re an animal doctor?” Varrick asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, not exactly sir.” Korra ignored the actual doctor next to them making a noise of disbelief. “I went to school for it but I left before I could graduate.”

“How much longer did you have left?” Varrick asked.

“About four months sir.” Korra debated whether or not she should explain why she had left.

“Do you have any experience working with animals?” It was clear Varrick was seriously considering hiring her. 

“My dad had his own veterinary office where I would help out during the summers and growing up.” Korra was doing her best to not break down in front of everyone at the thought of her father. “I was supposed to take over the business once I finished my schooling.” 

“What happ-” Varrick began, no doubt asking the one question Korra wanted to avoid but before he could finish Asami once again interrupted.

“She has a notebook in which she diagnosed this exact problem days ago, Varrick.” Korra didn’t know whether to be upset at Asami for revealing that information or glad that she had stepped in and stopped Varrick from asking that last question. “She can do this, Varrick. Anyone has to be better than _him_ and at least Korra has the knowledge.”

Varrick looked her up and down for what seemed like an eternity, as though he was looking for something that might convince him about her.

“You’re sure you’ll vouch for her?” Varrick asked Asami.

“Positive.” Asami turned to smile softly at Korra but Korra was finding it difficult to return a smile of her own. “Korra can do it.”

“Then my earlier statement stands.” Varrick clapped once loudly. “Doctor you’re relieved of your duties immediately and as of now, Korra you are our new vet. Once the doctor clears his belongings, Asami can show you to your new quarters.”

Varrick looked at her as if expecting a response while the doctor besides them gaped at them in disbelief. 

“Um...thank you, sir.” Korra replied quietly. 

“Don’t let us down.” Varrick said with finality before addressing the gathered crowd. “Don’t you all have jobs to do!”

As one, everyone started to disperse acknowledging the end of the day’s events. She felt more than heard the brothers approaching her and congratulating her on the new job but her attention was solely on Asami who had joined Amon’s side once more. It seemed as though he was reproaching her for something if their serious expressions were anything to go by. Before she could even think about approaching them, she was being led away by the brothers with the intention of going out to celebrate.

She spared one last glance at Asami before allowing herself to be led away for the night. 

+-+-+-+

Despite now having her own private room at the front of the train, in the same cart as Asami no less, Korra had yet to see her friend longer than five minutes over the past few weeks. 

She had sought her out the day after her new job appointment so she could talk to her but she was either busy practicing or busy spending time with Amon, something she had never prioritized before. She hadn’t even had the time to show her to her new quarters despite being the one to land her the job in the first place.

The longer she spent working with the animals the more she wished she could properly thank the other woman for her help but Asami continued to make herself sparse. 

It was worrying to know that her closest friend was doing everything possible to avoid her. 

She knew she had to do something about it otherwise she didn’t know how she would continue working her dream job while knowing the person responsible for it wasn’t involved in her life anymore. 

All throughout the day she found herself distracted and although she knew it was affecting her work she couldn’t seem to care. All her thoughts were redirected towards Asami and what could possibly be wrong. By the time lunch rolled around she had made up her mind to seek the other woman out.

With her mind made up, the rest of her day moved much smoother and her work was no longer being affected. She checked on all her animals and followed up with Rosie the elephant’s treatment, glad to see that she was now adding weight to her once injured leg. She was simply glad that Varrick spared no expense when it came to taking care of the circus animals, otherwise her job was going to be a lot harder.

By the end of the day she had taken care of everything that needed her attention and she was off in search of her friend. She checked the practice area first, then with the brothers, and when she checked the dining hall with no sign of her she knew she was probably hiding away in her room. She knew there was a chance of running into Amon if she went looking for her there but several weeks without her favorite omega left her with very little room to care about that small detail. So, she put on her brave face and stormed her way over to her room.

Fortunately, she was stopped from banging on the door and making a scene by none other than Varrick. She had no idea what the big man himself was doing waiting outside Asami’s room but apparently it had something to do with her as his facial expression changed as soon as he saw her approaching. 

“Korra!” He said loudly, no doubt for the benefit of whoever was inside that room. “Just the woman I wanted to see.”

“Uh, hello sir.” Korra always found herself a little bit intimidated around this man who held all the power over her. “How can I help you?”

“Come, let’s take a walk outside, shall we?” The way he was pulling on her arm left her very little room to argue and with one last glance over her shoulder to Asami’s room, she sighed and followed Varrick off of the train.

“So, I hear you and Miss Sato are very close friends?” Varrick asked with no pre-amble. Now Korra was really starting to worry about her friend if this talk was going to be about her.

“Yes, sir. We are.” Korra paused for a moment before continuing. “At least, I think we are. I actually haven’t seen much of her lately. I was on my way to see if I could find her in her room.”

“Ah yes, I saw that.” Varrick said with a stroke of his mustache. “Very small piece of advice dear, never go storming towards another man’s woman unless you’re asking for trouble. Especially, with a man like Amon.”

“I’m sorry?” Korra was confused as to why he assumed she was on her way to argue with Amon. As far as she knew, she had no troubles with the man and didn’t particularly like or dislike him. Besides the jealousy she felt towards him for being the one who would marry Asami, Korra spared him no thought.

“You see, Korra. A man like Amon is very protective of what’s his.” Varrick said while he threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close. “Some might even call him overprotective.”

“I don’t see what any of this has to do with me being here with you, sir?”

“I’m getting to that.” Varrick sighed in disappointment as Korra’s lack of thinking. “Amon is a protective alpha with a very beautiful omega who just so happens to be getting a little too close to another alpha. Said closeness is driving him a little insane with jealousy and that jealousy has driven his future bride away and into the nearest hotel because she refuses to spend another minute with a man who cannot see reason.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Wow, she was an idiot. Of course Amon would be jealous of Asami having such a close relationship with another alpha. She just didn’t realize his jealousy was strong enough to drive her friend away from the circus.

“Did she quit the circus, sir?” Korra asked with a gulp, worried that she had lost Asami for good.

“Oh no, not at all.” Varrick exclaimed loudly, laughing as though the mere thought of Asami leaving the circus was all too ridiculous. “She’s merely decided to spend her nights in a hotel room away from her unreasonable fiance. I’ve done my best to try and convince her to come back but she has refused, even going as far as calling off the engagement.”

“The wedding’s off?” Korra asked not believing her ears.

“For now.” Varrick replied, eyeing her carefully. “It is my hope that it’s only a matter of time before those two work out their differences and return to one another.”

“Right, that’s what we all want.” Korra said after going over Varrick’s tone carefully. It was obvious that saying the wrong thing right now would not work in her favor. “So, how can I help?”

“I need you to go seek out your _friend._ ” Not even Korra could miss the implication. “I need you to convince her to return here and try to work things out with Amon. She can stay in another room while they do but paying for a hotel room is very taxing on our finances.”

Korra very much doubted it was making a dent into his finances but Varrick was a man that took careful care of his money so she took his word for it.

“I don’t know how much help I’ll be but I’m willing to try.” And she really was. She needed her friend back as these past few weeks without her were starting to get to her. Sure she had the brothers to spend time with but they weren’t like Asami. 

“Excellent!” Varrick clapped her on the back rather hard causing her to stumble forward. “Here’s the address of the hotel and her room number. I told her I wouldn’t reveal her whereabouts to anyone so I warn you, she might not be too happy to see you.”

“Better me than Amon, I suppose.” Korra replied without thinking. 

“Sure. Just bring her back to us, kid.” Varrick replied after a moment’s pause.

Korra didn't know why but she had a feeling that tonight was going to unfold in a way that she would never see coming. She just hoped that it all worked out for the best, but the way life had been working against her favor lately she very much doubted her luck would hold out.

At the very least, she would get to see Asami once again and that was enough to put a smile on her face for now.


	5. This New Life of Hers Pt. 2 - Circus AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 (a.k.a. ALL THE SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long (although who are we kidding I probably did lol). I'll be going on a trip these next two weeks so no promises on an update but I promise I'll find time to write something so I can post when I return. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and happy reading!

Korra waited until after dinner to head out to the hotel, sneaking away quietly knowing that Amon was probably watching her every move.

Arriving at the hotel was easy enough and once she got a good look at the grand place, she knew exactly what Varrick meant about it draining into his finances. A place this luxurious was definitely not cheap and she had to laugh at the idea of Asami not expecting anything less.

She made her way into the lobby trying her best not to draw any attention onto herself which she knew was a lost cause as she was sure she stuck out like a sore thumb in a place like this. Thankfully, the hotel staff seemed preoccupied with other stuff as she was able to make it onto the elevator without any trouble. She eyed the directory on the inside before locating Asami’s floor and pressing the correct button to go up.

She was a ball of nerves as she made her way to Asami’s room and no matter how many times she told herself it was only Asami she couldn’t stop herself from worrying. She knew she was a big part of the reason why she had left and she didn’t know what to do with that information. Sure, she and Asami were close but there was nothing going on between them. Nothing that she wished to acknowledge anyways. Not while her friend was engaged to another man.

Or at least she had been.

Maybe this was a bad idea. 

It was too late to turn back as she had finally located Asami’s room and before she could talk herself out of it, she gave a few hard knocks and waited.

She had thought she knew the extent to which she had been missing her friend over the past several weeks, but seeing Asami up close and personal once again knocked all the air out of her. She had definitely missed this woman.

“Korra?” It was obvious the other woman had not been expecting any company, let alone her, by the fact that she was dressed in only a nightgown that left her legs deliciously exposed and suddenly Korra was struggling to focus. “What are you doing here?”

“I uh...Varrick sent me.” Korra answered. “He wanted me to convince you to come back to the circus grounds.”

Asami sighed in exasperation at Korra’s words before sticking her head out and looking around the hallways as if to check that she hadn’t been followed. Once she was sure they were okay she gestured for Korra to come into the room before closing the door behind her. 

They stood in the middle of the living area, Korra doing her best not to stare at her friend’s legs for too long while waiting for Asami to speak.

“Varrick is perfectly aware of why that’s not possible.” Asami spoke with an edge to her voice that Korra had yet to hear before.

“What about me?” She knew it was kind of petty of her to put her friend on the spot but she wanted Asami back just as much as Varrick, if for entirely different reasons. “Doesn’t your best friend get to know why you up and left out of nowhere?”

“Korra.” Asami sighed and Korra knew she was feeling conflicted about the situation they found themselves in. “I wanted to tell you, believe me. Things just escalated so quickly with Amon that I couldn’t stand being in his presence for a second longer and I had to get away.”

“So then why was I given the cold shoulder even when you were on the grounds?” Korra asked wanting answers for Asami’s behavior.

“I’m sure Varrick told you why I left?” Korra nodded not wanting to elaborate and make her own assumptions. “Amon’s behavior was getting so erratic and I knew that if he saw me even speaking to you he would go and do something uncalled for so I kept my distance. I know it probably left you feeling confused and hurt and for that I’m sorry.”

“Asami, you could’ve told me all this.” Korra said with conviction. “You could have told me you were having issues with him and we could’ve worked through it. You didn’t have to run away and hole yourself up in here.”

“Don’t you get it Korra?” Asami spoke up loudly. “Amon was not happy that I was spending so much time with another alpha and he was becoming possesive and driving himself crazy imagining different scenarios about us! I couldn’t tell you because I knew you would find a reason to confront him and make things more difficult! You’re the type of person that would do anything to defend another person and I couldn’t have that.”

“If Amon was doing anything to hurt you of course I would jump in to protect you, Asami!” Korra yelled in exasperation not understanding Asami’s reasoning about wanting to protect _her_. “I don’t care about what happens to me when you’re involved in something as serious as this.”

“He didn’t hurt me.” Asami spoke quietly as she crossed her arms and folded into herself. “I left before it got to that point but that’s exactly why I had to leave. I can’t be sure it won’t ever get to that point. Korra, I can’t go back to him.”

Korra was at a loss for words and with no idea as to how to help out her friend but the one thing she did know was that there was no way she would allow Asami to return to Amon. 

“You can come back and stay with me.” She spoke before she could think it through. “I won’t let Amon get to you and we’ll ask Varrick to assign us to another train cart so you don’t even have to see him.”

“I’m certain the last thing Amon wants is to see me moving in with you.” Asami said with a chuckle. 

“I don’t understand why he’s so worried about that.” Korra replied naively. “I know I’m an alpha and all but it’s not like we’ve done anything to convince him we’re romantically involved or something.”

She noticed Asami refuse to meet her eyes with that last comment and now she was wondering just how much she had missed. 

“We haven’t done anything, right Asami?”

Asami continued looking away from her and fidgeting which told Korra that she was hiding something important. Something that probably had a big part in her whole ordeal with Amon.

“I might’ve done something.” Asami sighed deeply as if realizing she wasn’t going to get away with anything but the truth. “We were arguing one night. We had never been the most stable of couples but that night was one of the loudest. He was convinced that we were seeing each other behind his back, his reasoning being that we spent more time together than he and I did. He even went as far as accusing me of acting like a bitch in heat whenever I was around you. I...I got so mad at him for implying that our friendship was anything less than that so I slapped him and said…”

Asami trailed off and Korra was curious as to what it was that she said that she was having a hard time repeating back to her now.

“Asami?” Korra tried reaching out but Asami only pulled her arms around herself tighter and Korra stepped back.

“I told him that it wouldn’t take my heat to find myself attracted to you unlike him where not even his begging would convince me to ever sleep with him.” Asami said with a blush on her cheeks that Korra was sure rivaled her own. “After that, he made it a point to drop negative remarks about you whenever we argued and the day I helped convince Varrick to give you the vet job was the day he reached his breaking point. I left that same night.”

“Asami, I don’t know what to say.” She really didn’t. What were you supposed to say to the person who’s relationship failed spectacularly, partly because of you. All her hard work to stay away from the omega and not develop any sort of feelings was being thrown out the window in that moment. 

“I’m sure you can agree with me when I say that there’s always been something between us and if it hadn’t been Amon then it was going to be whoever either one of us ended up with next.” Asami unfolded her arms and started walking slowly towards Korra. “Even Mako thought something was going on between us and you know that’s saying something.”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh at that last piece of information knowing just how out of touch Mako could be some days. 

“My leaving Amon was going to happen eventually, if it wasn’t you then it would have been some other alpha down the road.” Asami stopped only when they were mere inches away from one another. “Thankfully there is no other alpha but you.”

“Asami.” Korra whispered her name with only the kind of reverence that a woman in love could. Because that’s exactly what she was. A woman in love with her best friend and here she was in front of her admitting her feelings too, albeit in a roundabout way.

“Korra, I love you.” Asami stated loud and clear. “I don’t know when or how it happened but somewhere along the line I realized I would not be able to marry a man like Amon when a woman like yourself was in my life.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Korra was keenly aware of the fact that it hadn’t been the first time she had said that this night. She couldn’t help it though, she really didn’t know what to say about the events unfolding in front of her.

“Please tell me you feel the same.” Asami whispered quietly as she started to lean in. “Otherwise I’ll feel like the biggest idiot tonight.”

Rather than replying, Korra surged forward and kissed her hard. She poured weeks of restrained emotions into the kiss that left no doubt about her feelings for the other woman. Asami’s mouth yielded to Korra’s tongue and Asami melted against her. Her hands moved up, cupping the smooth jawline she spent hours admiring, before breaking away from the soft lips that would be her undoing.

“You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of hearing you say that.” Korra smiled up at Asami, thumbs tracing soft circles on the other woman’s cheeks. “I love you too.”

“You do?” Asami asked as if she was too afraid to believe this was real.

“I do.” Korra assured her. “I love you and I’m tired of hiding these feelings when all I want is you. We’ll face whatever comes our way together if it means you and I can have a real future together.”

Asami finally seemed to relax and she moved forward to give Korra a soft kiss on the lips that left her wanting more. “It won’t be easy, you know that. Amon will make our lives miserable if he finds out about us.”

“I don’t care about that.” Korra said with more confidence than she felt at that moment. She knew Amon could be a dangerous enemy and if they didn’t play their cards right, she and Asami would have a hard time being happy together. It was a risk she was willing to take. “All I want is you. If I have that then I’m willing to stand up to whatever he or anyone else throws our way.”

Rather than respond, Korra felt Asami take hold of Korra’s hands and move them down to rest on her hips while she wrapped hers around Korra’s neck. They spent a few moments staring at one another, cherishing the moment and each other’s company before Korra seized Asami’s lips with her own once again.

This kiss was slow and deep, each taking the time to enjoy one another’s taste and feel. Soon enough Korra was having a hard time keeping her hands still, itching to roam over Asami’s body and feel all of her womanly curves. Rather than risk moving too fast and scaring away the other woman, Korra pulled away and pushed Asami back softly.

“I should probably get going.” Korra said nervously scratching the back of her neck. “Varrick will probably be wondering where I am if I don’t give him a run down of our conversation.”

“Maybe you should let him wonder?” Asami said with a determined look in her eyes.

“Asami?” Korra didn’t want to get her hopes up but it sounded very much like Asami was inviting her to stay the night.

“I don’t know about you Korra, but I’ve been wanting this between us for too long.” Asami took a deep breath before she untied the knot holding her robe together before pulling the offending material off to reveal her naked body underneath. “Don’t you want to take care of your new omega tonight?”

Korra gaped, feeling her entire body freeze as her eyes took in the smooth expanse of pale skin before her. Her eyes traveled all the way down from small but proud breasts to hips that curved in all the right areas before landing on the bare pinkness that was Asami’s sex. Her inner alpha groaned when she took in the obvious shine that glistened off of puffy lips that called out to her like a lighthouse to a sailor lost at sea. 

If Korra was equipped for any type of speech at that moment she would’ve asked Asami if she was sure but the omega’s actions were obvious in their intent and Korra was reeled in. Almost instantly she felt her cock stir to life and just the thought of burying herself deep in Asami was enough to coax it out of hiding. 

By the time she walked forward and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist she could feel it straining in her pants and she knew Asami felt it too given how close they were. She kissed her once more, their tongues clashing with one another in a dance for dominance, before she let her hands wander down to Asami’s backside, giving it a firm squeeze and slap that had the omega panting in her mouth. God, Asami had an amazing ass and holding it now only encouraged her cock to grow harder.

Her hands dipped lower until she had a secure hold on Asami’s thighs before lifting her up and moving them towards the nearest couch, not once breaking the kiss. Once her feet hit the outline of the couch, she turned them around so she was sitting down with Asami on her lap. The position allowed her to free her hands and explore the omega’s overheated body while Asami rocked herself slowly. She could feel a distinct wetness on the front of her pants but she was unsure if it was coming from her cock or if Asami was so wet she had started to drip. 

Korra pulled away from the kiss and took hold of Asami’s breasts in her hands, bending down to lick the hardened nipples, switching from one to the other. She found herself feeling overwhelmed by the naked goddess on her lap that her hands never stayed in one place for too long, choosing instead to wander and explore all the smooth skin within her reach. 

Asami for her part was content to allow Korra her explorations, continuing to rock and moan above her. 

She knew she should probably move them towards the bedroom or at least remove her own clothing, but Korra was frozen with a one track mind and her only goal was to touch every inch of Asami’s body. She moved her hands down to slap her ass cheek once more before gripping it in a firm hold and moving her mouth over the breasts that were thrust into her face when Asami arched back due to her movements. She ravaged the omega’s breasts, leaving red marks all over the soft skin and teasing her nipples to peaks. 

After a while of this, Korra could tell Asami was growing impatient because she pushed her head away from her breasts, something Korra did not enjoy one bit, and instead got herself down on her knees in front of her. Korra’s attention was instantly redirected to the glorious sight of the omega below her, letting out a groan at the thought of Asami’s next move. 

“You like this don’t you?” Asami teased as she reached inside of Korra’s pants, managing to loosen the ties. “You like me down here?”

“Oh ‘Sami.” Korra mumbled as she watched Asami pull out her aching member. It was diamond hard and leaking, stiffening further with the feeling of Asami’s hand wrapped around it. 

She watched Asami carefully as her eyes widened when she took in the heavy shaft for the first time, slowly pumping the length and watching as it continued to grow to its full length.

“Fuck, no wonder those omegas wouldn’t shut up about you.” Asami spoke with a hint of a smile on her face. 

“Wait, what?” Korra looked up from Asami’s hand on her shaft to look her in the face as her words got through her muddled brain. “Which omegas?”

“The ones from the circus.” Asami replied in amusement at Korra’s horrified look. “You didn’t think you’d sleep around with this gorgeous cock and not leave women talking did you?”

“I didn’t...they weren’t…” Korra trailed off not knowing how to reply and having been caught off guard. She never planned on Asami knowing about those women but in hindsight she should’ve known sleeping with other circus workers wasn’t her best idea. It was no surprise that it all got back to Asami and the thought left her feeling ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? Korra you have nothing to be sorry for.” Asami said without a moment’s pause. “You had every right to seek out comfort with other women while you were single.”

“Yeah?” It was strange to Korra that they were talking about this while Asami had her sensitive cock in her hands. “I only seeked them out to try and stop my feelings for you from interfering in our friendship.”

“Mmm. How did that work out for you?”

“Not well.” Korra smiled down at Asami sheepishly knowing that her attempts at not loving her best friend were a long shot. “But hey, I’m still here with you no?”

“Yes you are.” Asami smiled up at Korra with a soft smile before remembering their current predicament. She stood up enough to tower over Korra on the couch and leaned forward to brush their lips together while giving the cock in her hand the softest of squeezes. “But stick this in anyone else and we’re gonna have problems. Understood?”

“U-understood.” Korra choked out in equal parts surprise and arousal. 

“Good.” Asami gave Korra no chance to respond as she closed the gap between them with another kiss before spreading Korra’s legs open once more and getting down on her knees. “I think it’s perfectly clear that _this_ is all mine now.”

“All yours ‘Sami.” Korra panted as she watched Asami’s hand stroke her up and down.

Rather than replying, Asami smirked slightly at the alpha that had clearly become putty in her hands. She never knew that being on her knees would bring her such exhilarating control, much less over an alpha. 

She focused her attention on giving Korra the most pleasure she could and started by dragging her closed fist slowly down the length and then back up, pumping to aid it’s continuous growth. Right away she got a sense of Korra’s size, and while it wasn’t the longest she had ever seen in her life, Korra had the gift of thickness and if all those other omega’s had been telling the truth, she definitely knew how to use it. 

She watched as her hand pumped up and down, Korra’s cock burning and pulsing with desire as no further words were exchanged between them. When the first drop of desire leaked out from the tip, Asami used the wetness to aid in her movements and soon enough the sound of the slick glide of her hand was all that could be heard besides their heavy breaths.

She looked up and saw that Korra had her head back, eyes closed and hands fisted by her thighs and Asami was overcome with the need to break her alpha’s control. She used the fact that Korra wasn’t watching her movements to adjust herself on her knees before letting go of her alpha’s cock and placing her hands on Korra’s toned thighs. She watched as Korra started to open her eyes in confusion before meeting her own. 

Asami maintained eye contact with the alpha above her as she moved down to close her lips around the proud cock. She was thrilled to hear the sound of a startled grunt and even more turned on by the fact that Korra’s fisted hands immediately moved to grip her hair.

She bobs her head up and down the length, her tongue gliding underneath the sensitive underside with every pass. She’s positive she’s never tasted a better tasting cock in her young life and that makes her all the more eager to take in Korra’s shaft as deep as she can. A few times she can feel the tip hitting the back of her throat and each time she has to stop her gag reflex from kicking in. She knows Korra likes hitting deep by the fact that she feels the grip on her head grow tighter and hears the moans grow louder. 

She decides to pull back to allow them both a chance to catch their breaths as she pumps the wet cock with her hands once more.

“Are you enjoying this so far?” Asami asked teasingly when she noticed Korra had gone back to having her eyes closed and head thrown back. 

“Fuck, Asami.” Korra replied breathlessly. “You know I am. Your mouth is so good to me.”

Korra’s response had another rush of wetness gushing out of her but rather than focus on herself she went back to lavishing Korra’s cock with attention. 

She slipped her tongue out and circled the head as she watched Korra’s chest heave up and down. She debated on her next move before deciding to go back to their earlier pace and soon enough the sound of slurping is all that fills the room once more. 

“That’s it baby, don’t stop.” Korra has taken hold of her head again, this time thrusting her hips up and down as Asami sealed the wet of her lips around the cock while she fucked her mouth. After a while it wasn’t enough for Korra because she stood up and pulled herself away from Asami’s mouth so she could adjust their positions and remove the rest of her clothing. Asami allowed herself to be pushed back so her head rested against the sofa and immediately she knew what it was Korra wanted. The thought of allowing her alpha to fuck her throat thoroughly was such a turn on that she found it hard to resist. She sits back on her heels and pulls Korra closer by the back of her thighs. 

“Are you sure, Asami?” Korra asked as if she didn’t already have her hungry and waiting for her delicious cock. “We can move on if this is too much.”

Curse Korra and her big worrisome heart even in the heat of passion. What did it take for her alpha to just have her way with her. 

“Babe, I love you and I love that you’re worried about this but if I don’t have your cock in my mouth fucking the living daylights out of me in the next five seconds I might just have to kick you out of here.” Asami replied making her intentions clear with a long lick of Korra’s cock without breaking eye contact. 

She saw Korra’s abs convulsing with the strength of trying to hold back from coming undone right there and then before the alpha nodded her head and pushed forward. 

“Tap my legs if it’s too much.” Korra said as a last thought before she took hold of her cock with both hands and guided herself in to Asami’s waiting mouth. As soon as she was in far enough she leaned forward to rest her hands on either side of Asami’s head before pulling back just to drive back in with a thrust. Korra’s pace is slow enough not to injure Asami but fast enough to leave her working overtime to catch her breath. 

Korra's cock feels thicker from this angle and it only serves to make her pussy clench in anticipation of being filled as well.

She feels the alpha above her bottom out with each thrust and her tongue does its best to glide underneath the shaft every time Korra pulls back. Her eyes are just starting to water when Korra pulls away unexpectedly. 

“Why’d you stop?” Asami asks in between lungfuls of air. 

“I had to otherwise I was going to end up releasing down your throat.” Korra replies matter-of-factly.

“That wouldn’t be a problem you know.” Asami says as she stands up to wrap her arms around Korra’s neck, ignoring the hard cock pressing between them for now. 

“Maybe.” Korra says as she leans forward for a kiss. “But I have other ideas for where my cum should end up. That is, if you’re willing to find out?”

“As long as you come, I don’t care where it ends up.” Asami answered with twist of Korra’s nipple. 

That was all Korra needed to hear before she pulled Asami in for a bruising kiss, tongues clashing and bodies pulled close. She led them back towards the sofa where they adjusted themselves until Asami was laying down underneath and Korra was pulled flush against her from above. 

Asami spread her legs open to allow the brush of Korra’s cock against her. It was still hard and standing up for attention that she was more than willing to give it. She just hoped Korra wasn’t in the mood for teasing because she felt as if she was ready to explode. 

As it was, Korra was on the brink of coming undone herself and while she desperately wanted to know and experience the taste of Asami, she knew her cock was begging for release. So with one final kiss to her omega’s bruised lips, she sat up to line herself up to Asami’s entrance and pushed in slowly. 

While she wasn’t worried about Asami being a virgin, she knew her size was something most omega’s needed time to adjust to and so she took her time moving in. It was easier said than done as Asami’s walls gripped her tightly from the get go and her warm channel was just begging to be filled. 

To say nothing of Asami who was currently begging and moaning with each inch of her cock that slipped in. She tilted her hips, allowing Korra to slide in further and although the limited space that the couch afforded them wasn’t beneficial to their current situation, Korra had no problem stretching open Asami’s legs even more until her cock was nestled in completely. 

Asami pulled a pillow underneath her to allow her an angle in which she could see their bodies join together and she placed a hand on Korra’s chest before saying, “Baby, please move. I need you to fuck me already.”

Korra didn’t need to be told twice as she grabbed Asami by the hips and pulled back only to push back in with a thrust. She couldn’t help but moan out loud at the feeling of Asami’s walls opening up for her and gripping her tight, as if not wanting her to pull out and leave. She never thought she would ever get the chance to experience this with Asami, but now that she was here she was going to make sure she fucked Asami’s cunt like no one before. 

She slid back once more before slamming back in with a grunt. The force of her thrust was enough to draw a choked gasp out of Asami and it was all the motivation she needed to keep going. She found a rhythm and her hips thrust forward with a need that she had never before thought possible. 

The omega underneath her is doing everything in her power to keep Korra going, spreading her legs open as far as possible without falling off the sofa and offering her chest to the alpha fucking her brains out above her. Korra’s thickness allows her to feel every inch of her within her walls and it has Asami screaming to the heavens. Each thrust has her walls stretching further, bordering the line between pain and pleasure but Asami welcomes it all the same so long as she keeps Korra’s cock inside of her. 

Just the way Korra keeps angling her thrusts to hit her swollen front lets her know that she’ll never be able to find another lover like her. She knew the moment she heard the other omega’s gossiping about her alpha and her magic skills in bed that she would do everything in her power to have her and it was just her luck that Korra felt the same way about her that she did. 

Her only regret was that it took them so long to be together but now that they were she wasn’t going to allow anyone or anything to keep them apart. 

She’s drawn out of her musings when she feels Korra hit a particularly hard thrust and she looks down to see her alpha’s gaze focused on the spot where their bodies join. She knows she’s watching her cock slip in and out of her pussy, and Asami decides to give her an even better view. 

She reaches down to tease her clit with her fingers and just that action is enough to have Korra falter in her pace. She’s groaning in arousal as she resumes her thrusts at a more deliberate pace. She’s breathing heavily and her hips are working overtime as they punish Asami’s cunt with the force of her thrusts. She’s pretty sure Korra’s cock has her ruined for anyone else and even if she never got to have her again she’s not sure she’ll ever want anyone else inside of her the way Korra is right now. 

Not to mention, Korra is the most vocal lover she’s ever had, the alpha not being afraid to let her guard down and let herself get lost in the moment. She’s lost count of how many times the alpha above her has moaned out her name or even cursed out loud. It leaves no doubt in her mind that Korra is enjoying this just as much as she is and that alone is enough to make the experience all the more enjoyable. 

She’s sure Korra is near the brink when she hears her breathing speed up but before she gets a moment to dwell on it, the alpha pulls out of her once more. 

“No, Korra.” She whined out loud at the loss of the fullness within her. “Please, go back in.”

Rather than listen to her, Korra leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She took a moment to revel in the beauty that was the woman beneath her, from her sex-crazed hair to her bruised lips and heaving chest all the way down to her addicting curves and dripping center. 

She ignored her throbbing cock in favor of admiring her new lover and although she knew Asami wanted nothing more than to have her back inside, Korra was in no rush. She leaned down for another kiss and Asami took the opportunity to reach out for her cock, fisting it in her hand and giving it a few well-meaning squeezes. Eventually the kiss grew sloppier and Korra was hard-pressed to deny Asami her pleasure for much longer. 

“Fine, you win.” She pulled back with a smirk as she stood back up and brought Asami up with her. 

“I didn’t know a girl had to work so hard to have an orgasm.” Asami quipped back, allowing Korra to lead her around the couch to the armrest. 

“Trust me love, it’ll be worth it in the end.” Korra replied as her hand slides up Asami’s back until she’s pushing her down into a bending position over the side of the couch.

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” Asami moaned, tired of the waiting and even more aroused now that Korra had her bent over and exposed. 

“Oh, I plan to.” Korra replied as she got down on her knees to spread Asami’s legs apart and give herself a quick taste of the omega’s wet opening. As soon as her hot tongue trails through Asami’s slick folds, the omega is silenced and a guttural moan slips out of her. 

Korra’s on a mission to leave Asami panting and desperate, flicking her already swollen and sensitive clit like a madwoman. 

“Yes, yes baby please don’t stop.” She heard Asami moan above her she placed her hands around the trembling thighs in front of her. “Oh, please don’t stop. I’m so close.”

Korra knew that if she left now Asami’s nearing orgasm would be ruined and she wasn’t sure the omega would be so forgiving the second time. So rather than leave Asami wanting more, she kept her tongue where it was and delved further inside the dripping mess that was Asami’s pussy. She pushed her tongue in and out as best as she could before pulling out to flick the swollen bud of Asami’s clit. 

“God, Korra right there! Fuck me right there!” Asami screamed into the sofa as she bent further down, doing her best to watch Korra’s movements below her but knowing her orgasm was fast-approaching. “I’m gonna cum on your face.”

Korra did her best to keep her attention on flicking Asami’s clit rather than her own dripping cock and by the sounds of Asami above her she knew she was about to get her reward. So she wraps her lips around her clit and sucks.

All that’s needed is a gentle tug as Asami yells out and falls over the edge. Her legs are left a trembling mess and if it weren’t for Korra’s arms holding her she’s sure the omega would’ve fallen over. She takes a few moments to lap up as much of Asami’s sweet release as she could before abandoning the twitching nub and standing up. She wipes away the remnants of Asami’s orgasm with her hands before taking hold of the omega’s hips and angling her so the tip of her cock lines up to her entrance. 

“Hold on baby, because we’re not done yet.” Korra said as a word of warning before she’s pushing in once more.

This time around, the angle and Asami’s fresh orgasm make the slide in much easier for Korra but the welcoming tightness is all the same. She pushes all the way in until there’s no space between them and Korra grabs a handful of the round ass in front of her, massaging it until she feels Asami’s walls adjust to her size.

She leans forward for one last kiss to Asami’s shoulder blade and then she’s pulling back and thrusting all the way back in with one hard thrust. It’s enough to leave the omega shaking below her but Korra’s got her hips in a death grip to keep her from falling. She repeats her earlier motion once more until she’s got herself a comfortable pace and the only sound filling the room is that of skin slapping skin. 

Asami chances a look over her shoulder and the sight of Korra gripping her hips while her head is thrown back, mouth open in ecstasy is enough to pull another sharp cry from her lips. 

“You like that baby?” Asami moans out, wanting to tease Korra’s concentration. “You like this pussy pulling you in like that?”

“Fuck yes.” Korra groans her approval as Asami does her best to clench her muscles around Korra’s throbbing cock. “You’re so good at taking me.”

Korra’s thrusts start to hit harder and her cock is pulsing faster within her and she knows it’s only seconds before Korra is hit with her own orgasm. She does her best to clench down as Korra drags out of her and even finds the angle to bend down further into the couch as Korra pounds her from behind. 

“Yes, yes that’s it.” Korra’s thrusts are shorter now but hit with all the same power and with added speed. Because of the angle she’s hitting Asami hadn’t expected herself to orgasm again but she’s surprised to feel it creeping up on her. “Come for me baby. I want to feel you come all over my cock. Please, Asami come for me.”

Korra’s words were all she needed to find herself screaming over the side of couch once again, sobbing wantonly as this second orgasm tears through her spent body. This time however, she’s got the added bonus of Korra’s cock hitting her from behind and Asami’s sure she might’ve lost consciousness for a moment because the next thing she knows, Korra is grunting and spilling inside of her.

The hot strings of seed hitting her walls is a welcome surprise as the alpha above her continues to pump her hips, albeit at a much slower pace. Asami reaches behind herself to grab hold of Korra’s trembling thigh as the alpha continues to spill inside her and it’s more about grounding herself to the moment while providing her mate with a form of comfort while their orgasms taper off. 

Soon enough, the pumps of cum taper off and Korra uses her strength to pick Asami up by the thighs and leads them over to the couch where Asami rests on top, her alpha’s softening cock still resting inside of her. They’re both gasping for breath as the last of their orgarms are waning off but they’re both content to sit there in complete silence.

After a while, Korra wraps her arms around Asami’s waist and Asami leans back to rest her head on the couch while taking a good look at her love. She leans forward for a soft kiss and although she feels Korra’s cock twitch inside of her, she knows neither of them is ready for another round just yet. 

“I love you.” She says as she pulls away from the kiss and Korra’s only response is a big crooked grin in her direction before falling back against the couch cushions once more. 

“We should probably talk some more about what this means, but I want you to know I belong to no one else but you as of tonight.” Asami spoke quietly but surely, not wanting Korra to miss her meaning. “I know this will make things difficult with Amon back at the circus but I won’t give up the only thing that’s brought me happiness since I left the only home I’ve ever known.”

“I want you to know I love you too, Asami.” Korra replied without a hint of hesitation. “I just don’t know what kind of live I could provide to you. I have nothing to offer you and something tells me we’ve just gone ahead and pissed off the most powerful man at our jobs beside Varrick.”

“You have you and you are all I want Korra.” Asami said before she took a moment to gather her thoughts. “Yes, maybe we sped through this without giving it too much thought but honestly, I couldn’t care less about Amon. I was only with him as a favor to Varrick so he could fund part of the circus but I know Varrick has made more than enough to buy out his shares so if I can convince him to do that, Amon has no reason left to stick around.”

“Except to beat the crap out of me for stealing his woman.” Korra quipped humorlessly.

“I’m willing to bet the last thing a man like Amon wants is to stick around in a place where everyone will be able to see the woman who stole his future wife from right under his nose.” Asami said with a stroke of Korra’s cheek. “No alpha wants to stick around for that humiliation.”

“So we’re telling everyone?” Korra said with a hopeful tilt in her voice.

“I swear you alphas are all the same.” Asami replied with a laugh. “Yes, love. We can tell all our friends and co-workers but first I need to talk to Varrick.”

“Would you like me to be there with you when you do?” Korra asked not all that comfortable with leaving Asami to fend for herself in Varrick’s company. “I can be there for moral support.”

“That’s so sweet of you, but I think Varrick and I need to hash things out on our own.” Asami said with a steely look in her eyes. “This confrontation has been a long time coming if we’re being honest.”

“Well whenever you decide to confront him just know you’ll have all my support.” Korra said with a kiss to Asami’s chest. 

“I know I do.” Asami replied with a kiss of her own to Korra’s lips. She was reminded of their current position when Korra’s cock gave another slight twitch inside of her. “Seems like right now I need to help you out once more.”

“You don't have to.” Korra replied sheepishly. “I can take care of it in the shower.” 

“Now, what kind of omega would I be if I didn’t help my alpha take care of this problem I’m sure I caused in the first place.” Asami said with a slight jerk of her hips.

“We’re going to need a bigger place if we’re going for round two.” Korra groaned out loud at Asami’s movements.

“Good thing for us, we’re in a hotel room with a pretty big bed.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for. Let’s go!” 

As she watched her naked alpha pull out of her and lead them towards the bedroom, Asami knew their lives wouldn’t get any easier from this point forward, but she was willing to enjoy the little moments as they presented themselves.

That started with allowing Korra to ravish her for the second time that night. 

She had a feeling she would be sore come tomorrow morning.


	6. Unexpected Revelations - Alpha Asami AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive. This chapter features Alpha!Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! Sorry it took so long but unfortunately life has a way of punching you in the face unexpectedly and having a broken hand makes typing a living hell. I'm all good now so expect more frequent updates. 
> 
> This chapter has been a pain in the butt as I'm not used to writing Alpha!Asami so hopefully I don't get too many complaints. All though, once you all read the ending I'm sure I'll get a whole bunch muahaha
> 
> Happy Reading!

If Asami had a dollar for every time a reporter asked her about her thoughts on the growing Equalist movement she’s sure she would have more than enough money to actually make a dent into her ever-growing fortune. Unfortunately, all she got out of it was moments of her day taken away that could’ve been used more efficiently doing something else. 

Ever since it was revealed that several high-ranking non-bending members of society were involved in the movement reporters had been camped outside of Future Industries, hoping to get a comment out of her or her father. Unfortunately for them, Asami and her father had covered their tracks well and those men and women hoping for a comment were simply wasting their time and hers. 

Even though she hadn’t joined the movement by choice she was still willing to do anything possible to protect her father who was all the family she had left. She was okay with being involved in such a movement so long as they stayed peaceful and worked to better the lives of the non-benders living within Republic City, something her father and Amon had promised her was their top priority. 

She knew that if the world found out about their involvement, Future Industries would not recover and they would lose everything they had worked hard for. But it wasn’t the thought of losing their livelihoods that had Asami worried but rather something else. Because as bad as losing all their worth and potentially leaving thousands of innocent workers unemployed was, it all paled in comparison to the idea of losing _her_.

Her being Korra.

Avatar Korra had crashed her way into Asami’s life after Asami had quite literally crashed into her with her moped and from then on the two had become inseparable friends and more recently lovers. That last title was a more recent development and so far Asami had discovered that being Korra’s lover had many more _pleasurable_ benefits than simply being her friend. 

They had made the jump into a relationship after they both discovered their feelings ran deeper than friendship and although they kept it a secret from the world, Asami was the happiest she had ever been in her life. Korra was the perfect omega girlfriend and if it weren’t for her father’s anti-bending views she would be showing her off to the world. 

She never imagined herself befriending, much less falling in love with the avatar but circumstances had brought them together and she wasn’t going to questions the universe’s choices. Instead, she was making sure to enjoy every moment together they were afforded because she knew that as soon as Korra found out about her association with the very same extremist group she was fighting against, their relationship would crumble. 

Of course, enjoying every moment they were afforded would be much easier if she knew where her girlfriend had disappeared to. She knew her girlfriend had planned to talk to Councilman Tarrlok to try and intimidate him into getting rid of the curfew on all non-benders as the law did nothing but further complicate tensions between both sides. Asami had tried her best to convince her girlfriend to wait until morning to confront the Councilman but Korra was nothing if not stubborn and she was determined to confront the issue as soon as possible. 

They had agreed to meet for lunch in Asami’s office so they could go over Korra’s meeting with Tarrlok but it was now 2pm and her girlfriend had yet to show up. She knew Korra could’ve been whisked away on official Avatar duties but she was usually good about sending a warning to Asami or bringing her along for the ride. If it weren’t for the piles of work on her desk she knew she would marching over to Air Temple Island for answers but not having her father run the day to day business of their company anymore left her a busy woman.

She decided to turn on the radio, hoping to catch word of what Korra could possibly be up to but never did she imagine the words she heard next.

_That’s right folks you heard it here first, Avatar Korra has gone missing. Reports coming out of Republic City PD suggest that she has been kidnapped by Equalists looking to make a statement. No word yet on how the Air Nation is coordinating for her rescue but we will keep you all updated as news becomes available. For now, we send you over to Haru for the weather._

The rest of the radio chatter went unnoticed by Asami who was standing stock-still, not wanting to believe the words she had just heard. There was no way the Equalists had kidnapped her girlfriend much less without her knowing about it. Her father was a top ranking member for spirits sake! If they had been planning to kidnap Korra she’s positive she would’ve heard about it and been able to warn her girlfriend.

Rather than allow herself to think over all the worst possible outcomes, Asami called for her assistant and asked that she reschedule all her appointments for a later date and cancel all her calls for the day. She knew she must’ve looked crazy but her mate had just been taken from her and Asami wouldn’t rest until she found her and had her back in her arms.

+-+-+-+

Her first stop after leaving the office was her father’s home, more specifically, her father’s underground equalist hideout. Rarely did she ever step foot down there, not wanting to involve herself too much into an organization she had no real loyalty to. She was ashamed to admit that she truly had no idea what the Equalists true motives were under Amon’s leadership and she was scared that her father’s hate for benders was stronger than she had allowed herself to believe. 

Up until now she had been content to allow her father his freedoms within such an organization but now that she suspected they had something to do with Korra’s disappearance she was determined to right her wrongs and hopefully save her father from his hatred before it was too late. 

She searched for her father in all the rooms she knew of but there was no sign of him anywhere. She was about to call off her search and head over to Tenzin’s when an unmarked door caught her attention. 

It was near the end of the hallway she stood in but it wasn’t the fact that it was unmarked that caught her attention but rather the fact that it was left slightly open. She could hear different mechanical sounds coming from within and that alone made her curious. As far as she knew this was no Future Industries factory so the sounds coming from inside the room were foreign to her engineering mind.

Cautiously, she walked towards the room and what she found inside left her rooted to the spot for the second time today. 

It was definitely a factory but it wasn’t Future Industries in the slightest. Instead she saw weapons and mecha tanks being produced in unprecedented numbers. She couldn’t believe all this was going on right underneath her and she had no knowledge of it whatsoever. 

It only confirmed what she had long suspected about the Equalists and her own father, that violence was the answer to all their problems. 

“Hey!” She heard a man yell out behind her. “You shouldn’t be in there!”

She turned around and faced him, his face revealing that he knew exactly who she was and that he had just yelled at wrong person. However, she knew she needed answers and telling this guy off was not going to help her find any. So instead she did her best to mute her alpha scent and approached the man with the sultriest look she could muster without feeling the need to gag in disgust.

“I’m sorry.” She replied in a voice dripping with over exaggerated sweetness. “I think I’m lost.”

“Uh, that’s alright Miss Sato.” The guy scratched the back of his neck and Asami was instantly reminded of her Korra. “I can escort you out if you’d like.”

“I was actually looking for my father.” She said not missing the way the guy was coming closer to her. “Maybe you can help me find him.”

“Your father has asked that he not be disturbed, Miss.” He replied not missing a beat. “I could let him know you were looking for him as soon as he’s no longer busy.”

“That won’t be necessary Jin.” Both turned around at the arrival of the new voice and Asami breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn’t have to pummel the guy to the ground after all. That would’ve definitely been counterproductive to her mission. “I’ll always have time for my daughter.”

“Hello, father.” Asami replied with all traces of sweetness gone from her voice.

“Asami.” As if catching the change of tone in her voice, Hiroshi watched her curiously for a few moments before addressing Jin once more. “Leave us now. Go and help the loading crew. We need to make sure those new crates make it Amon before nightfall.”

“Yes, sir. Right away, sir.” Asami watched as Jin practically ran away from her father and if she wasn’t in such a sour mood she would’ve found the scene funny. 

“What brings you down, Asami?” Hiroshi asked as soon as they were left alone. “As far as I knew you always liked to keep your distance.”

“Avatar Korra is gone.” Asami replied not bothering with pretenses and getting straight to the point. “Reports say she’s been kidnapped by equalists. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you, father?”

Hiroshi watched her carefully before sighing. 

“It was Amon’s belief that Avatar Korra was becoming a bigger problem that we could not afford.” Hiroshi replied, shocking Asami with the fact that he was actually opening up to her. It seemed her father had figured out that she was no longer in the dark about his true motives. 

“So you kidnap her!? Are you guys insane!?” Asami knew she was being too loud but she couldn’t care less anymore. Her mate had been taken from her and her alpha instincts were rearing their head. “Now you’ve got all of Republic City PD looking into all known equalists ties and it’s only a matter of time before the United Forces is brought in along with every other nation in the world.”

“We are well aware of the consequences Asami but that’s exactly why we’ve got the upper hand. The world will be so desperate to get their precious Avatar back that they’ll be willing to do anything.” Hiroshi said this with a big smile as he looked out into his factory. “We’ll use the Avatar as leverage for our conditions and once Republic City is under our control we’ll use our forces to bring peace and equality to the rest of the world.”

“How are weapons of mass destruction supposed to help in bringing peace and equality to the world?” Asami asked in disbelief. “That’s what the Avatar is for!”

“You’re foolish if you believe one person with all that power is the answer to true equality. The Avatar has never had to suffer the consequences of being thought of as less than. She’s a symbol for everything that is wrong in our world! She’s nothing but a stupid girl with grand ideas of a ‘perfect world’ and it’s obvious to me now that she’s infected your mind with all those same childish notions.”

Asami could feel her anger reaching a boiling point and she had to curl her hands into fists in order to prevent herself from lashing out at her father.

“Korra is my friend and she is not stupid.” Asami replied in between clenched teeth.

“She allowed herself to be captured didn’t she? What kind of Avatar does that make her?” Hiroshi laughed as he ignored Asami’s growing anger. “That’s not the type of Avatar I have any confidence in if you ask me.”

Before Asami had a chance to reply or ask about Korra’s whereabouts Hiroshi walked away towards one of the nearby boxes and rummaged around before pulling out what looked like an oversized glove.

“I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you before you found out on your own but it’s not too late.” Hiroshi spoke as he walked back towards Asami. “I allowed you your freedoms with the Avatar because keeping a close watch over her was beneficial to our cause but now that Amon has taken care of her your priorities need to be reevaluated.”

“My priorities?” Asami asked slowly, not wanting to hear her father’s response.

“It’s time we come out of the shadows and show our support for the movement.” Hiroshi replied while tweaking with the glove in his hands. “No more hiding behind false statements.”

“Are you insane!?” Asami cried out in disbelief. “Outing ourselves will guarantee that Future Industries doesn’t survive!”

“On the contrary, Asami. Now that Amon has captured the Avatar he will make an example of her and the whole world will know the extent of our power.” Hiroshi spoke as if he was reciting back lines that he had been fed over and over. “Future Industries will grow into a weapons manufacturer the likes of which will only make us richer.”

“If Amon does anything to the Avatar we will have an all out war on our hands.” Asami knew there was no getting through to her father but the idea of outing themselves as Equalists left a cold grip on her heart. She knew if Korra found out the truth their relationship would not survive. 

And losing Korra was a possibility she was not prepared to face.

“A war in which we will come out victories, sweetheart.” Hiroshi said as he help out the glove for Asami to take. “Join us for real and you will see. With a brilliant mind like yours working alongside ours there’s no limit to what we can achieve.”

Asami stared at the glove held in front of her for a long time before looking up at her father. “Why?”

“Asami, they took your mother from us! They ripped apart our family and left us with no choice.” Hiroshi pushed the glove closer to Asami as if it could convince her. “We are merely protecting the hundreds of other families who have much more to lose than we do.”

Asami continued to stare at the glove wanting nothing more than to push her father’s hand away and storm out to search for Korra herself. However, she knew doing that would not get her very far and if her suspicions were correct, her father had figured out just how little Asami cared for the movement now that her ‘friend’ was compromised. 

That didn’t mean she couldn’t play the part though.

So, rather than run away, Asami took the offered glove and slipped it on. She made a show of inspecting it and enjoying the feel of it in her hand. 

“That’s more like it!” Hiroshi laughed loudly no doubt thinking he had won his daughter over. “Now, come on we must share the good news with Amon.”

“Father, wait!” Asami knew this was her last chance to get any information out of her father. “Just for the sake of my own sanity answer me this, please. Where did Amon take the Avatar?”

Hiroshi eyed her suspiciously before conceding with a sigh. “If you must know, he took her out to a cabin in the mountains just outside of Republic City. His plan is to allow the officials enough time to worry and grow nervous before bringing her out of hiding and dealing with her publicly. You and I will be by his side when he does and everyone will know who the real saviors are.”

“Thank you.” Asami spoke softly with her head down, something she would normally hate herself for but playing her role perfectly was crucial to her survival. “And I’m sorry that you turned out to be so full of hatred.”

Before Hiroshi could react, Asami had reached out and used the very same glove he gave her to shock him into unconsciousness. She looked around to make sure no one had witnessed her doing this but thankfully the factory was empty of workers and she knew she had just gotten away with an ultimate betrayal.

She just couldn’t care any less about it.

She worked quickly to hide her father away behind a stack of crates, knowing he would wake on his own soon or someone would find him and her cover would be blown.

She had only a few hours to find and rescue Korra.

+-+-+-+

Despite her need to go and search for Korra herself, Asami knew she was needed at Future Industries to deal with the blow of her actions. She knew her father would come after her once he woke up and she needed to do everything in her power to protect her company and workers. 

She had just gotten back to her office after coming from Air Temple Island to share what she knew with Tenzin. She kept her involvement with the Equalists vague enough that he wouldn’t suspect anything of her but she shared just how deep her father’s ties ran. Detective BeiFong had been there at the time and it was only the promise that she would show up to the police station after it all ended that allowed her to walk out of there a free woman.

She knew that she would have to come clean eventually, especially to Korra, but right now her only worry was stopping her father and getting her girlfriend back. 

Her first order of business was making sure all her employees went home for the day as she didn’t want to run the risk of them getting injured if her father chose to retaliate by attacking directly. After that she made sure she collected copies of all necessary paperwork she would need to turn over to the police that would insure Future Industries survived the fallout of her and her father’s actions. She wasn’t sure who would take over the mantle of CEO if she were found guilty and sentenced to jail but she needed the public to know her company was kept out of anything deemed illegal.

After making sure all her files were squared away she poured herself a glass of wine she kept in the office and thought about her life over the past few months.

She knew from the beginning that joining the Equalist movement in any capacity would bring nothing but trouble into her life but she had needed to keep an eye on her father and protect him. Now she realized it had all been for nothing as she had lost her father the same day she had lost her mother. Hatred had filled every pore of his body and he was going to stop at nothing to see his idea of a world without benders come true.

Asami herself couldn’t imagine a world without benders, now when she was in love with the most powerful of them all, but she had to admit they controlled too much of the world she lived in. She was all for change but it had to come about in a peaceful way, not in the way her father intended.

She only hoped she could have a hand in helping that peaceful change come about but she knew the chances of her being locked up in a jail cell for a long while were very much in the realm of possibilities.

The sound of a clock signaling the new hour brought her out of her thoughts, not realizing the day had come and gone and it was now late in the evening. She had never been the most in tune with time, especially when she got lost in her thoughts, but she supposed it was a new reality that she would grow accustomed too.

The late hour also brought forth her worries for her missing girlfriend once more, not knowing if the search party sent out for her rescue had found her or not. She feared her father had woken up in time to warn Amon but knew that she was only letting her fears manifest themselves into the impossible. 

She was just about to head out for the evening and go over to Tenzin’s to wait for news when the door to her office was pulled open to reveal the woman that had been on her mind all day.

“Korra!” She rushed over to the other woman, abandoning all pretenses and pulling her close as if she was her last lifeline on earth. “You’re safe! The found you.”

“All thanks to you, I hear.” Korra smiled up at her with one of her award winning smiles. “I can’t believe you infiltrated an Equalist hideout just to find information on me.”

“I had to do whatever possible to bring you back to me.” Asami replied, silently thanking Tenzin for no doubt being the one to feed Korra the lie about her family ties to the movement. She knew she had to come clean but in that moment all that mattered was the reconnecting with the omega in front of her.

Before Korra could get a chance to respond, Asami cupped her face in her hands and pulled her in for a kiss the left no questions about how much she had missed the other woman. Korra wasted no time in pulling her closer by the waist and Asami responded by deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart only when the need to breathe became too hard to ignore and Asami leaned her forehead against Korra’s. “You have no idea how scared I was about losing you.”

“Come on, Asami.” Korra replied with another crooked smile. “You know it takes so much more than a little stunt like that to get rid of me. I’ll always come back to you.”

“You better.” Asami said before pulling Korra in for another kiss.

They stayed like that for another few minutes, neither rushing the kiss even though Asami could start to feel a cloud of arousal creeping into her mind.

Unfortunately, before she could move things further, Korra broke them apart and took a hold of her hand pulling them towards the couch in her office. 

“I have so much I need to talk to you about.” Korra said with an air of nervousness around her but Asami would be damned if she didn’t get a chance to reconnect with her omega before they moved onto all the serious stuff.

“Can it wait?” Asami asked, pulling Korra back by the waist and holding her in her arms, her strong back pressed against her front. “Right now I want to do a lot less talking, if you don’t mind.”

“Again?” Korra asked with a small teasing laugh. “Yesterday’s lunch hour wasn’t enough for you?”

“I can never get enough of you, love.” Asami replied smoothly, bringing her hands up to cup Korra’s breasts softly. “Especially not after I almost lost you.”

“You exaggerate too much, Asami.” Korra spoke in a breathless tone, no doubt feeling the effects of Asami’s actions. “But you can’t distract me all night with sex. There’s something very important I need to tell you.”

“Mmm and you will.” Asami continued her fondling, adding more pressure to her touches and pressing herself closer to her girlfriend. “But right now I need you to do less talking and use that pretty mouth of yours for something else.”

“Spirits, Asami.” 

Before Asami could react, Korra had spun them around only to push her down onto the couch and sit herself on Asami’s lap. Asami immediately placed her hands on Korra’s thighs, wishing more than anything that their clothing wasn’t in the way of skin to skin contact.

As if Korra could read her mind, the omega tugged on Asami’s shirt, encouraging her to remove it. She did so quickly before helping Korra remove hers as well until they were both completely bare chested. 

She wasted no time capturing one of Korra’s breasts with her mouth while her hand worked on massaging the other one. She could hear the soft moans and gasps coming from the omega above her and it only served as encouragement. She loved the fact that her girlfriend was so vocal when they got intimate together.

She could feel Korra’s hands pulling her closer and she was only happy to oblige. She doubled her efforts until she could feel Korra grinding herself harder into her, no doubt encouraging Asami’s alpha appendage to make itself known. She knew it was only a matter of time until Korra got what she wanted and she only hoped she didn’t embarrass herself by coming too early.

She focused her attention on licking and sucking Korra’s nipples until they were nothing but hardened peaks. She even went as far as biting down on them softly, knowing Korra enjoyed it when she got rough with her from time to time.

“Spirits, yes baby.” She heard Korra moan and she knew it was her efforts combined with the appearance of her hardened shaft that made the omega moan.

She felt rather than saw Korra reach down to work on removing her belt buckle and as soon as it was off she was unbuttoning the alpha’s bottoms, before reaching inside to grab a hold of Asami’s member.

“Fuuuuck.” Asami groaned as soon as she felt Korra’s hand on her. 

“Someone’s sensitive today.” Korra teased with a squeeze of her hand.

“Don’t do that.” Asami replied with a growl before standing up and adjusting them on the couch so Korra was laying down underneath her. 

“But it’s so fun. I love the feel of your cock in my hand.” Korra said with a sultry smile as she watched Asami remove the rest of her clothing before joining her back on the couch.

“I prefer the feeling of it in your mouth.” Asami said with a grunt as she climbed on top of the omega, placing her knees on either side of her face, leaving her cock right at eye level of the woman beneath her. “Come on, open up love.”

Korra wasted no time in lifting her head up to allow Asami’s cock easier access to her throat and the feeling of the omega’s warm wet mouth sealing around her was enough to make her eyes roll to the back of her head. 

Asami was in heaven and it was all thanks to the woman beneath her.

She gripped the back of her cock in order to ensure that she wouldn’t hurt Korra by going in too deep but still couldn’t help but thrust her hips slightly to stimulate her shat even further.

All that could be heard in the office was the sound of wet slurping and Asami’s soft gasps as Korra hit all the right places with her tongue. Asami knew she should probably pull out before she came down Korra’s throat but the omega had a tight seal on her that Asami’s was hesitant to break. 

Instead, she took hold of Korra’s neck to aid in holding her up while she thrust further into the omega’s throat. She could hear the choking sounds coming from below but Korra had such a tight grip on her ass that Asami couldn’t pull out even if she wanted to. 

Besides, who was she to deny her omega anything?

It was clear to her now that Korra wanted her to come down and her throat and the thought of doing just that had her thrusting faster into her omega’s throat.

“Fuck, your so good at taking all of me, Korra.” Asami knew she was close and looking down at her cock disappearing into Korra’s mouth was enough to send her over the edge. “Fuuuuck, Korra I’m coming. I’m coming, baby. You better swallow it all.”

And Korra did just that.

She spilled everything she had into the omega’s mouth, but not once did Korra release her cock until she was certain she was all emptied out. She pulled away slowly once she knew she was too sensitive to remain inside, enjoying the sight of her cock wet with a mix of Korra’s saliva and her own cum a little too much. 

She sat down on the edge of the couch in order to catch her breathe and allow her cock time to recover. Korra followed after her for a few soft kisses before she was up and removing the rest of her own clothing. 

Watching her omega undress and reveal her strong body always left Asami feeling in awe, knowing that this was the Avatar, the most powerful being on earth and she was all hers. Asami was the one lucky enough to worship that body and bring her to climax time and time again. 

She knew that as soon as Korra found out the truth she might lose that privilege but she still considered herself lucky enough to have loved the Avatar. She had come to know all of Korra’s insecurities and worries in the short time that they were together and she hoped that despite all she had done wrong, Korra would find it in her to forgive her and continue loving her. She knew it was a pipe dream but a woman could only dream.

“Hey where’d you go?” Korra asked as she lifted Asami’s chin to meet her eyes. She had placed herself on Asami’s lap once again and she was starting to think that was Korra’s favorite seat in the world.

“Nowhere.” Asami replied with a soft kiss that left them both sighing with affection. “I was just admiring.”

“Always such a sweet talked.” Korra said with a chuckle.

“Only for you, love.” Asami spoke with a soft smile as she traced her hands up and down Korra’s sides until they came to rest on her hips. She noticed they were a little fuller than normal but thought nothing of it as her girlfriend had been stress-eating more than usual lately with all the Equalist uprisings.

“I love you, and I love how you love me, but right now I need you to stop being so sweet and make me yours.” Korra murmured as she brought Asami in for another needy kiss. 

She could feel cock start to respond, no doubt aided by the feeling of Korra’s wetness dripping onto in. She desperately wished for a taste of that wetness but she knew her omega was just as desperate to be filled and her omega’s needs always came first.

So, with one last wish to the spirits that this wouldn’t be the last time she would get to love Korra, she reached down to align her hardened cock to Korra’s entrance before guiding the omega down slowly until she was buried deep inside of her.

Korra’s wetness made it easy enough, not to mention that her pussy was probably molded to the shape of her cock given how often they made love. However, that didn’t mean that Asami didn’t enjoy the feeling every time. Korra always took her in so well and gripped her tightly as if she never wanted to let her out. It was enough to make any alpha lose their mind.

Without much prompting, Korra started an up and down movement that left her breasts bouncing enticingly in front of Asami’s face and she took the opportunity to bring them back into her mouth while she allowed Korra her fun before she took over. Her alpha instincts only allowed her to take the back seat for so long.

“I love how deep your cock hits, Asami.” Korra groaned after a particularly hard thrust down but Asami was too busy sucking on Korra’s nipple to reply. 

She could feel Korra start to speed up and if the growing wetness dripping down onto her was anything to go by, Korra was close and that just didn’t sit right with her. She released Korra’s breast with a pop and gripped the omega’s hips hard enough to slow her movements, doing her best to ignore Korra’s disappointed whimper.

“You’re not coming like this, babe.” Asami explained before lifting them up once again and moving them down onto the floor. She placed Korra down carefully before kissing her one last time and starting her own rhythm in and out.

She dug her fingers into Korra’s hips and allowed her alpha instincts to take over. She buried her face into Korra’s neck while her hips thrust wildly into Korra. Her cock rutted deep into the warm channel and thanks to her personal knowledge of Korra’s body, she knew just how to angle her hips to allow her cockhead to brush past Korra’s swollen front with every stroke.

“Oh, fuck. Yes, Asami. Just like that.” Korra cried out beneath her, spreading her legs open further to allow Asami to hit deeper somehow. “Fuck me just like that.”

“You’re such a good girl, Korra.” Asami growled into Korra’s sweat slicked neck as her cock continued to jackhammer their way into Korra’s pussy, her base hitting the omega’s clit with every thrust. “You’re so good at taking this cock.”

She could feel Korra wrap her legs around her waist and Asami knew exactly how to respond. She placed her arms around Korra’s lower body and used her new leverage to pound into Korra’s pussy with renewed vigor. Her hips bore down into the omega hard enough that the sound of skin slapping skin was loud enough to drown out their breathless moans. She rammed ceaselessly into Korra’s wet pussy until she could feel Korra’s muscles start to clench harder around her.

“This is what you wanted, huh.” Asami spoke with a grunt after a hard thrust. “You wanted this cock fucking your snug little pussy.”

“Spirits, Asami.” Korra replied with a moan as her hands reached down to squeeze a handful of Asami’s ass. “Keep talking, baby. I’m so close.”

“I can feel how close you are, Korra.” Asami complied with Korra’s request as her cock continued to bury itself in Korra’s wetness. “Your perfect little pussy can’t hide anything from me.”

“Make me cum, Asami.” Korra pleaded with a gasp as Asami’s cock continued filling every inch of her. “Please, oh please, make me cum.”

“I could keep fucking you for hours, Korra. You take me in so well. You’re such a good omega.” Asami growled as she felt Korra’s walls clenching harder. “You’re right there, baby. Cum around my cock like the good girl that you are.”

Asami’s thrusting started to grow more erratic as her own climax was fast approaching but she would be damned if she came before her omega. She rolled and fucked into Korra with all the strength she could manage, making sure to hit every angle necessary to leave her omega screaming.

“Cum for me, Korra.”

That was all that was needed before Korra was releasing all around her and her own climax hit like a crack of lightning. She gave one last grunt before she buried herself to the hilt and let her own release pour into Korra’s still twitching cunt.

She could feel Korra’s hands clawing at her back but her only concern was making sure she emptied everything she had to offer inside of her omega. Her hot seed splashed inside of stretched walls as Korra’s own release poured out of her. 

They laid there for several moments, each catching their breaths before Asami found the strength to pull out, watching as her seed spilled out of Korra’s freshly fucked pussy. She still desperately wished for a taste but for now she was content to allow them a moment to rest and recharge.

Together they moved up from the floor and onto the cough, laying down together as they savored in the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. They used Korra’s pelt skirt to protect from the cold that was creeping up on them given how late it was in the evening now. 

She had her arms around her omega, desperately trying to fight off the sleep that was threatening to overwhelm her.

“Asami?” She heard Korra ask softly into the darkness that surrounded them. She really should get up to turn on a lamp or something. 

“Mmm?” She wasn’t exactly equipped for words at the moment but she wanted to hear what her girlfriend had to say.

“I need to tell you something.” The seriousness with which Korra spoke was enough to alarm her and she felt the drowsiness she felt slipping away.

“What is it?” Asami asked with a squeeze of her arms, doing whatever necessary to offer Korra some comfort. “You know you can tell me anything, love.”

“I know, but I’m scared of how you’ll react.” Korra spoke so softly that Asami had almost missed it. 

Immediately she sat up and pulled Korra with her so they were facing one another on the couch and Asami had her hands on Korra’s face.

“Korra. I promise you, nothing you tell me could ever make me react badly.” She leaned in for a kiss to try and reassure her girlfriend and it seemed to work if Korra’s soft smile was anything to go by.

“Okay.” Korra took a deep breath before taking Asami’s hands in hers and intertwining their fingers together. “I just want you to know that I was planning to tell you eventually but I wanted to be 100% sure first but after my kidnapping all I could think about was that I didn’t get a chance to tell you and even though I wanted to make it a special reveal for you because you deserve it I realized it didn’t matter, that none of that extra stuff mattered, that you wouldn’t care HOW I told you so long as I did so I made up my mind to tell you as soon as I saw you but obviously we got distracted and now -”

“Korra!” Asami interrupted her rambling girlfriend with a laugh knowing she could go on for hours before she got to the point. “I need you to tell me whatever it is you need to say before we both lose our minds."

“Right, yes.” Korra offered her a sheepish smile before taking another deep breath and saying the last two words Asami had ever expected to hear at this point in their lives.

“I’m pregnant.”


	7. Interruptions Be Damned - Married AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only Asami and Korra could stop getting interrupted and start getting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm back with another installment! I've been overwhelmed with all the support this series has gotten and I just want to take a moment to thank you all for reading. I'm by no means the best of writers but I try to keep you all happy and I can honestly say your encouragement keeps me going :) 
> 
> I promise we're not anywhere close to being done with these one-shots so keep your suggestions coming. Next chapter is already in the works and fair warning, it is ANGSTY as fuck. I can't wait to get it done and post it!
> 
> For now, enjoy this married life AU and as always, happy reading!

Korra should’ve known that Asami would be in a certain type of mood today when they woke up tangled in each other and the omega had been slower than usual to leave their bed. 

It wasn’t that Korra disliked it when Asami got needy, on the contrary she loved it, but it made focusing on her work a lot more difficult. Sure, days like that were nothing compared to the omega’s heats but it still left her feeling distracted and unmotivated to do anything besides stay home to please her wife of two years.

Unfortunately for them, they had Future Industries to worry about and as the two most senior officers, she and her wife were needed in the office. She was busier than usual as Future Industries worked to unveil their new hybrid vehicle and as CMO of the company she was needed to ensure its unveiling went according to plan. As the CEO, Asami was always loaded with work but over the years she had learned to better balance her work life with her home life to make it easier on her body and health. 

This hybrid vehicle had been an important project of hers and Asami knew that. She had forgiven Korra for spending more time in the office but now she knew it was affecting her omega more than she let on. Korra would be the first to acknowledge that she had definitely let their private life suffer in the name of innovation and if Asami hadn’t done the same to her in previous instances then she was sure their marriage would be suffering. 

Fortunately, her wife was just so proud of her that no matter how late Korra worked it didn’t dampen their love for one another. If anything, it strengthened their bond knowing that each one of them was putting in all their effort in to making their company a success. 

After all, she and Asami had started Future Industries together after three years of knowing one another and graduating from college. They each shared a passion for the business world and wanting to make people’s lives easier through technology. Together they put their knowledge to use and with the help of both their parents their dream company was born. Asami took the role of CEO without question and guided them into every list of top companies in the world while Korra made sure their message reached all corners of the world. They made a great team together and it was only after five years of back and forth that Korra finally found the courage to ask her partner out on a date.

It had been the best decision she had ever made as she and Asami had slowly fallen in love with another and after three more years of dating, Korra found the courage to ask the omega to marry her. Asami had said yes, of course, and the two had an intimate wedding with family and friends all in attendance. 

Fast-forward two more years and the pair were doing better than ever. In fact, their lives were going so great that Asami had dropped a bomb on Korra that she not been expecting. At least, not yet anyways.

Her omega wanted children.

She figured she had another couple more years to go before Asami started to feel the yearning for children but her omega had surprised her and Korra had been left speechless at the breakfast table when it happened. She had actually started choking on her coffee. The whole scenario would’ve been funny if Asami wasn’t staring at her with deep concern and nervousness. 

She had been quick to reassure her omega that it wasn’t because she didn’t feel the same but rather the opposite. Korra had been wanting to become a sire but had been scared about how to broach the subject with her always busy wife. To know that Asami had been craving the same was a huge relief and she was actually excited about the prospect of starting a family with the woman she loved. 

She was so excited in fact that she had almost gotten started right there on the kitchen table. She had Asami bent over and ready for her when both their business cells went off signaling an emergency at the company. Future Industries didn’t care about her hard-on or the fact that she had been about to enter her omega’s waiting pussy. Business waited for no one and unfortunately for her, she was forced to watch her wife pull her skirt back down and adjust the rest of her clothing. She had considered leaving to the bathroom to take care of herself quickly but Asami had squashed that idea away with just one look. 

That had been three days ago and since then they had both been kept busy leaving them too tired to do anything but sleep by the time they made it home late at night. 

This morning however had been an exception. Asami had taken advantage of a late start to her own morning routine and had chosen to tease Korra in the most enticing way possible. She had woken up to Asami’s naked backside pressed against her front and her cock already out and proud. Nothing but her thin briefs stood in the way of skin to skin contact and the way Asami was rubbing up against her was enough to leave a wet spot from all the leaking she was causing. 

As soon as the drowsiness wore off, Korra was quick to wrap her arms around her teasing wife and she was surprised to find that Asami’s nakedness extended to the rest of her as well. She made sure to grab a handful of the omega’s breast closest to her hand while the other one worked itself down in between the omega’s thighs. 

Apparently she hadn’t been the only one affected by her wife’s teasing. Asami had been dripping wet and her puffy lips parted easily for Korra’s fingers. She had only gotten as far as a few teasing circles when their house phone rang out loudly. 

She couldn’t help but groan out loud, knowing their time together would be put to an end as no one bothered to call the house unless it was truly an emergency. She spared one last thought to her wife’s intoxicating state before she dragged herself out of bed to see what the disturbance was about. It had turned out to be Opal, Asami’s best friend and Future Industries’ PR Director trying to reach Korra about a possible leak to their new hybrid design that was going around. She had given Opal instructions on how to calm things down until she arrived to the office before hanging up and rushing back to her wife. She bid a quick farewell to Asami before rushing through her morning routine, all thoughts of pleasing her wife gone from her mind as she focused on work.

Now it was hours later, she and Opal having worked all morning to ensure their designs remained mostly secret until the big reveal, and she was exhausted. She had sent Opal and the rest of their workers out for lunch and she had been about to text her wife to see if she was free to join her for the hour. 

Instead, she had gotten a string of texts that were the reason behind her current predicament. 

It being her pants feeling too constricted and fighting the urge to shove them down so she could jerk off and relieve some of the pressure she was feeling because of her wife.

Her beautiful teasing wife who had chosen to ignore all rules about workplace behavior when she had decided to send Korra no less than three pictures of her bare chest along with the most sinful text she had ever read: _I’ve been craving your big alpha cock in between my tits all morning, love._

If Korra hadn’t already been sitting down she’s sure she would’ve fallen over due to lightheadedness because all her blood had rushed down to her cock. She was about to respond to her wife’s text when another one came through.

Only this time, it was a video message. 

Her wife was trying to kill her. 

Asami was now playing with her own nipples in direct view of the camera and the angle showed that not only was she not wearing a top, she was clad only in a sinful pair of shorts that left her long legs deliciously exposed.

_”You left me all alone this morning, baby. I needed your big cock and you left me all needy. Come home, please.”_

The video closed out with Asami pinching her nipple and letting out a moan that left Korra’s cock twitching in her pants.

There was no way she wasn’t heading home to take care of her wife but she had a problem to take care of first. She couldn’t leave this office without taking care of herself first otherwise her alpha pheromones would let everyone know exactly where she was headed and to whom. 

She got up to make sure her office door was locked but not before leaving a quick note to her secretary that she mustn't be disturbed at all for the rest of the day. Next she closed the blinds to her office, even though she was on the highest level she didn’t want to take the risk of being exposed. Once she was sure she was not going to be disturbed, she ran over to the couch and chucked her pants along the way. 

She opened up the video once more and started stroking her cock above her briefs, focusing on the way her omega played with her nipples. She knew she could easily make herself come with just the thought of Asami’s body but she didn’t want an opportunity like this to go to waste. She took a picture of her own hand fisting the bulge of her cock, making sure the outline of it was clearly shown before sending it off to her wife with the following caption: _Look at what you’ve done to me._

She continued stroking herself slowly awaiting Asami’s response and she was happy to see that she wouldn’t be waiting long at all. The next message came in quick and she opened it with bated breath. She was disappointed to see it was only a text message but the words stroked her arousal anyways.

_It’s a good thing your omega is ready to take care of that for you._

She decided to up the ante and the next picture she took was almost the same as the one before, only this time she made sure to lower her underwear just enough to show the reddened head and a trace of her abdominal muscles which she knew drove her wife crazy. She sent the picture and didn’t have to wait long at all for Asami’s response. 

_Fuck, I want that in my mouth._

Just the thought of her cock in Asami’s mouth was enough to coax a small amount of precum from the tip of her cock and she couldn’t resist temptation any longer. She lowered her underwear the rest of the way and fisted her cock in her hand, pumping it up and down slowly with thoughts of her omega running through her mind. 

She had completely zoned out for a moment when the beeping sound of a new message reminded her about her wife. She picked up her phone once again and this time rather than receiving another text her wife had been bold enough to send her another video.

And what a video it was.

Asami was now laying down on their bed and she had her legs spread with one hand in between her thighs very obviously pleasuring herself. While she couldn’t actually see her fingers going in and out she could definitely hear it. The sounds of her overly wet pussy were loud and clear in the otherwise silent room and it had Korra’s heart and fist racing. She was pumping herself faster now, the sounds of her omega’s pussy serving as background noise to her heavy breathing. She knew she should probably reply to her wife’s message but she couldn’t find the will to stop jerking off long enough to respond. Instead she gripped her cock tighter and pumped faster, working to bring herself to orgasm with thoughts of her wife and what she would do to her once she got home. 

She had one hand working up and down her shaft while the other reached down to fondle her balls that were ready to burst at the first touch. Just knowing that they were one of her wife’s favorite part of her alpha anatomy had Korra wanting release. She spared a last minute thought to the fact that her cum would be much better off being released inside of her omega but seeing as how it was Asami’s fault she was even in this position in the first place, Korra allowed herself a pass this time. No doubt Asami would be upset that she had taken matters into her own hands but it’s not like her wife wasn’t currently doing the same as her. 

Thinking of her wife pleasing herself had Korra squeezing her shaft harder and pumping her fist faster. She could feel it start to throb more insistently in her hand and she gave herself shorter, faster strokes to help alleviate the tension. She thought of all the things she would do to her wife when she got home and with one last thought of Asami down on all fours, Korra’s world came undone.

Her cock throbbed one last time before it released white hot seed all over her hand. She did her best to contain the spurts as to avoid a mess but she was having a hard time focusing with the overwhelming feeling of her orgasm. She gave her twitching cock a few last squeezes before she let go and watched it lay limp against her thigh as she worked to catch her breath. She picked up her phone with her non-sticky hand and took one last picture of her spent cock to tease her wife with.

_You leave me a mess even when you’re not here._

She locked her phone before getting up carefully and moving into her personal bathroom to wipe herself down before heading out. She wiped her thighs and washed her hands before inspecting her clothing to make sure she hadn’t accidently stained any of it with her spunk. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she grabbed the last of her belongings and made her way home with a spring in her step. 

She only hoped Asami was ready because Korra wasn’t getting any rest until her wife was well and truly full with her seed. 

+-+-+-+

In hindsight, she should’ve guessed there was a reason why her wife hadn't replied to her last couple messages. 

Korra had been ready to come in, get her wife naked if she wasn’t already, and have her way with her on every surface of their home. She was sure her wife had wanted the same given her earlier texts but when she walked through the door she was surprised to find Asami in the kitchen cooking while three children sat in the living room watching a movie.

As soon as the children heard her enter, all three were up like a shot and jumping into her arms. She smiled at their enthusiastic greetings and tried to listen as all three went off on different tangents about their lives since she last saw them. 

She looked over at her wife who was leaning against the counter watching Tenzin’s three youngest children greet her with a shake of her head. They might have not been expecting them but they both knew Korra was a sucker when it came to her adopted siblings. She loved having them over even if they were a handful, especially without their older sister Jinora.

She allowed them another few moments to go on about their lives before Korra scooped them all up and brought them back to the living room with a laugh. She greeted all three and took the time to talk to each one before she managed to redirect their attention back to the television. She marveled at their endless energy but she figured it was best to get used to it because if she and Asami had a child there was no doubt that he or she would be a crazy one if her own childhood was anything to go off of.

With one last glance at the calm children in front of her, she got up from the couch and made her way over to her wife in the kitchen. 

“Hey, love.” She greeted her with a small kiss on the lips. “Guess we had some last minute visitors, huh?”

“Tenzin called while we were… _you know_...” Asami said with a blush and Korra couldn’t help but smirk at her wife’s sudden shyness. “He and Pema had a meeting at Jinora’s school and their usual babysitter cancelled last minute and they asked if we could help out. I was already home of course so I said it was no problem. I would’ve given you a heads up but it was a mission getting them to calm down long enough to even start on dinner. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, I’m not upset about this at all.” Korra wrapped her arms arounds Asami’s waist pulling her in closer until their hips were flush against one another. “Sure I was looking forward to our baby making plans but I love those crazy kids and will never pass up a chance to hang out.”

“Be a good older sibling and I’ll make sure there’s plenty of baby making in your future.” Asami said in a soft voice, not wanting the children in the other room to hear her. “After all, I never got to finish what I started earlier and I sure could use my big strong alpha to help me out.”

“I’m very good at helping.” Korra replied with a smirk and a quick glance to the children to make sure they were distracted before she gave Asami’s ass a squeeze.

“Behave.” Asami said with a giggle. “You’ll get what you want later.”

“I can’t wait. I’ve got a lot of energy in me so you better be ready.” Korra said as she pulled away from Asami. 

“Don’t worry, love.” Asami said with one last kiss to Korra’s retreating lips. “I can handle you.”

“You know, even if it was unintentional, Tenzin still manages to find a way to cockblock me.” Korra said with a laugh. “I swear he’s got a sixth sense or something.”

“Oh, Korra.” Asami shook her head, laughing at her wife’s ridiculousness.

+-+-+-+

Hours later, after dinner had been eaten and the children had been picked up by an apologetic Tenzin, Korra found herself balls deep in her wife’s mouth.

True to her word, Asami had wasted no time in unbuckling Korra’s pants only to free her cock from its confines. Korra’s soft penis had wasted no time in growing to immediate hardness within Asami’s warm mouth and despite being stood in the middle of the hallway with the door still unlocked, Korra buried her hands in her wife’s mouth encouraging her movements. She had no intentions of stopping Asami even if this wasn’t the most practical location.

But it didn’t matter to her so long as Asami kept going with that skillful tongue of hers. Korra was in heaven and she felt that way every time her wife got down on her knees and gave her a blowjob. The first time they ever got to that point, Korra was embarrassed to admit that she had come undone far too quickly but now she was an expert at containing her arousal and just letting herself enjoy the attention.

Plus, Asami herself had gotten much better at taking her full size and it made the experience even more pleasurable. She knew just how to grip the base firmly as her other hand stroked up and her mouth sucked the tip without abandon. She knew that circling her tongue around the cockhead was enough to leave Korra’s legs shaking and her cock threatening to burst in her mouth. 

Yes, her wife was definitely a force to be reckoned with whenever she decided that Korra’s cock was all she wanted. 

“Fuck, just like that.” Korra moans out as she tightens her grip on Asami’s hair and does her best to stay upright. “Don’t stop sucking me, baby.”

She feels rather than hears Asami moan around her length and she can’t help the shiver that runs up her spine as the moan reverberates around her cock. She looks down and the sight of her wife’s head bobbing up and down, trying her best to accommodate her length was absolutely mesmerizing. She knew that she had to move them away from the hallway before they ended up going at it right next to the door where anyone would be able to hear them but at that moment the last thing she wanted to do was pull her wife’s mouth away from her aching cock.

Unfortunately for her, fate had a funny way of ruining the moment as a loud knock startled them both enough that Korra stumbled backwards and effectively pulled herself out of Asami’s warm mouth. She was seriously considering staying quiet and pretending that neither of them were home when the voice of Bolin came through, albeit muffled by the door separating them.

“Korra? I know you’re in there, open up!” Bolin yelled from the other side as he resumed knocking. “I have something important to tell you!”

“You know he’s not going to leave until you open the door.” Asami said as she stood next to her wiping her mouth, still the perfect picture of calmness despite their interruption.

“Are you insane!?” Korra whisper-yelled with a flail of her arms, pointing down to her still erect cock. “Do you not see the situation I am currently in right now?” 

“And I promise you I will take care of you.” Asami said with a soft squeeze of her cock that had Korra bending forward in surprise. “But right now I need you to get rid of him.”

“Fine, but this is a terrible idea.” Korra said with a huff before she reached down to pull up her jeans, being careful not to touch her overly sensitive cock too much. 

“Maybe, but the view is delicious.” Asami with a smirk and a pointed glance at Korra’s very obvious bulge. 

“Stooooop.” Korra whined as she made her way over to the door, turning so her front was hidden from Asami’s hungry eyes.

She was about to open the door all the way to let Bolin in but last minute decided that it didn’t matter how close she and her best friend were, there was no way she was letting him see her like this and open herself up for a lifetime of endless teasing. So, rather than open the door entirely, she opened it just enough to stick her head through, glaring at Bolin on the other side.

“I don’t know if you realize this but most people call before they show up at someone’s house.” Korra said as she watched her friend falter slightly under her glare.

“I know and I’m so sorry but I just couldn’t wait to tell you so I came over as soon as I could.” Bolin said jumping up and down in excitement. “Is Asami home? I want to tell both of you together.”

“Uh, she’s indisposed at the moment.” Korra said, failing to come up with a good enough excuse. “Maybe we can set up lunch for tomorrow and you can tell us the good news then.”

“That’s a good idea! Oh man, I can’t wait to tell you I promise you’ll go crazy once you hear it.” Korra couldn’t help but chuckle at her friends excitement but as great as it was seeing him so happy she still needed him gone. “I’ll text you later and we can sort out all the details!”

“Sounds great, Bolin.” Korra replied with a smile. “I can’t wait.”

“Tell ‘Sami I’ll see her tomorrow!” Bolin started walking away with a bounce in his step before waving his final goodbye. “Bye, now!” 

“Good bye, Bolin.” Korra chuckled at her friend’s antics not believing that her blowjob was interrupted by her excitable friend who just couldn’t wait to tell them some news. As if she and her wife hadn’t had too many interruptions already. 

She really needed to get Asami naked and under her before she lost her sanity. No more interruptions. Everyone else be damned for the rest of the night because right now she had a wife to please.

Fortunately for her, said wife was thinking the same thing as she had forgone the rest of her clothing and was now standing in the middle of the living room completely naked. 

“Like what you see?” Asami asked with a smirk when she noticed Korra had gone speechless. 

“Absolutely.” Korra mumbled quietly as she walked towards Asami, riding herself of the rest of her clothing as she went. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Asami giggled softly at her wife’s compliment, watching as her alpha’s body was revealed and she was pleased to see that Korra’s cock hadn’t lost any of its hardness. As soon as Korra was close enough she pulled her in by the neck, kissing her alpha like her life depended on it.

She couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Korra’s cock brushing up against her thigh and she ached to have it in her mouth once more. She pulled away from their kiss before guiding Korra over to the nearest sofa where she sat her down before getting on her knees in front of her. 

“Now, where were we?” She asked with a long lick to the alpha’s cock that left her throbbing in her hand. 

“Fuck, Asami.” Korra moaned, throwing her head back in ecstacy. “You’re just a little cock hungry slut tonight aren’t you?”

“Only for your cock.” Asami gasped out loud as she released Korra’s cock from the back of her throat, cum and spit mixing together as she pulled away. She sucked on the leaking cockhead before surging forward to deepthroat her alpha’s shaft once again. 

She resisted the urge to gag on it, knowing Korra enjoyed deep penetration and she was solely focused on making sure this felt good to her alpha. She knew all their interruptions had Korra feeling on edge and she wanted to make it up to her tonight. Not to mention, she needed Korra’s balls to fill up with all the seed they could hold so her alpha could empty it all inside of her. 

After all, tonight was all about making sure Korra got her pregnant and if that meant they had to endure a few distractions in order to ensure her alpha was ready, then so be it. Besides, there was just something about Korra’s seed that tasted better when her alpha was on edge. It was more potent and stronger in taste. 

“Please don’t stop.” It always made her smile to know that despite their compromising positions, or no matter how dirty their conversations got, Korra was always a shining example of politeness. Her alpha really was the whole package and she was a lucky woman.

She listens to her alpha’s request and takes the entire length as far back into her throat as it could go without making her choke and if the increased throbbing was anything to go by, she knew her alpha was enjoying the sensation. She could feel Korra’s thighs under her hands shaking with the effort to hold back and she was overcome with the need to make her lose that restraint. She knew just how to do it, too.

Slowly, she pulled the cock from her mouth but not before giving the base a squeeze and taking her time sucking on the leaking head. She releases it with a pop before staring up at Korra who’s attention was solely on Asami’s hand currently pumping her cock up and down. 

“I can feel you throbbing in my mouth, love.” Asami teased her alpha with a few wet kisses to her abdomen. “You must really want to come by now huh?”

“I need to.” Korra replied all out of breath. “Please let me come, Asami.”

“Patience love.” Asami said as she moved her hand down to cup Korra’s hanging balls. “After all, I haven’t gotten to the best part yet.”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Korra gasped loudly as she threw her head back against the couch. “You’ll be the death of me woman.”

Rather than reply to her wife, Asami leans back down to take one of Korra’s balls into her mouth. She sucks softly at the sensitive flesh, enjoying the feeling of Korra’s cock resting against her cheek as she does this. She knows the sight alone must be driving her wife crazy. 

She pops it out of her mouth before moving on to the other one, giving it the same amount of attention as its twin. She knows she’s mostly doing this for Korra’s enjoyment but she can’t deny the fact that she has a certain affection for her alpha’s balls. Just knowing that they hold the key to her dreams of becoming a mother has her latching on whenever she gets the chance. The fact that they’re her wife’s most sensitive body part makes it an added bonus on her end.

She sucks hard for the last time, making Korra gasp and thrust her hips up in surprise, before releasing her for the last time and taking her cock back inside her mouth. She feels Korra’s hands reach down to grip her hair and this time her wife has no qualms about thrusting her hips to aid her cock in hitting the back of her throat. 

She takes it all without question, holding Korra’s hips still once her nose is pressed directly onto the ‘V’ of Korra’s abs. She holds it for a moment before pushing Korra back and releasing the cock with a loud pop and sharp intake of breath. 

“I love your cock so much, Korra.” Asami commented as she pumped it up and down quickly, not wanting Korra to lose her incoming orgasm. 

Korra’s only response was a grunt as she struggled to hold back. Fortunately for her, Asami was done waiting for her alpha’s cum so she dropped her head once more and resumed her earlier pace. Her tongue stroked along the sensitive underside while she used both hands to grip the base and her alpha’s balls simultaneously, hitting Korra with different pleasure points. She looked up at her alpha with pleading eyes, silently begging Korra to release everything she had. 

“Oh, I’m gonna cum.” Korra stood up from the couch quickly, pulling her cock from her wife’s mouth as she took over the task of stroking her cock. She gripped Asami’s hair with one hand while the other lined up her cock as close to her wife’s mouth as she could get without interrupting her strokes. “I’m so close, baby.”

 

“I’m ready for you, Korra.” Asami said as she gripped Korra’s thighs, keeping her mouth open and waiting for her alpha’s release. 

“Oh, fuck. Yes, yes...here it comes baby.” Korra’s strokes were becoming shorter and faster as she worked herself towards the finish line. “Keep your mouth open!”

“Please, Korra.” Asami was no stranger to begging in the bedroom and she felt as if she would go crazy if her wife didn’t spill down her throat in the next five seconds. 

“ _Fucking hell!_ ” At last Asami got what she wanted as Korra gave one last roar and the pressure within her balls finally broke. She was hit with several long strands of white hot cum, some shooting down her throat and the rest hitting her lower face. She felt rather than saw her alpha hitting her cock against her face, no doubt working to get every last drop out. It took several long moments of intense cumming before Korra had anymore to give. She pulled back and released Asami from her grip, but not before leaning down to kiss her deeply, not caring at all about her release coating Asami’s mouth.

Asami stood up slowly with the help of Korra’s strong grip and while they held each other close and kissed like there was no tomorrow. Asami was not surprised to feel that Korra was still rock hard and ready to go again. Despite coming a fountain down her throat, her alpha was ready for round two and this time Asami was going to make sure Korra released it all inside her waiting pussy.

“I love you so much, Asami.” Korra murmured as she took hold of Asami’s face in her hands. “I can’t wait to breed you.”

“Don’t make me wait any longer, Korra.” Asami pleaded with her alpha as she brought her in for another kiss. She felt Korra’s hands moving down to her sides and then around to grip her backside, all without breaking their intense kiss. Korra’s hands were definitely taking their time in feeling her ass and while Asami wished her alpha would hurry up, she definitely enjoyed the feeling of Korra’s hands on her and Korra’s cock pressing against her stomach.

Finally, after what felt like endless petting and caressing, Korra slipped her hands under her thighs and picked her up in her strong arms. She wrapped her legs around her alpha’s toned body and her arms tightened their hold around Korra’s neck, neither bothering to break their still going kiss. 

She was pretty sure Korra was taking them into their bedroom and Asami could feel herself dripping in anticipation. She had Korra’s cock so close to her pussy and she knew she could reach down and slip it inside with no trouble at all but she knew their lovemaking would be much better if she allowed her alpha to take the lead. However, that didn’t stop her from teasing her wife by rubbing her wet center against Korra’s abdomen. 

“Fuck! You’re so desperate for my cock aren’t you, Asami?” Korra gasped as she felt her wife’s movements. 

Asami had no chance to respond as Korra had finally reached their bedroom and had immediately proceeded to dump Asami onto their bed. She immediately moved herself to the middle of the giant bed, watching as Korra followed her on all fours, her perfect cock swinging back and forth as she approached. She pulled her on top as soon as she was close enough and the two got lost in one another’s kisses once more.

So lost in kissing her alpha was she that she didn’t notice Korra’s hands inching their way down her body until she felt her legs being pulled apart slowly. She could feel Korra’s cockhead resting against her exposed pussy and she thrust her hips up, wanting to help push it inside since her wife was not rushing it. “Patience, love.” She heard Korra whisper against her flushed neck before she felt her lips latch on. 

“I’ve been patient, Korra.” Asami whimpered as she felt Korra’s cock brush up against once more. “Just hurry up and fuck me already. I swear if you don’t I’ll-”

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off as Korra chose that exact moment to slip inside of her slowly, her thick cockhead stretching out her walls in a way she had been craving since this morning and that only Korra could satisfy. 

Her alpha was going slow and that meant her walls could feel every ridge of her alpha’s cock as it slipped inside and it was only aiding in her own arousal. As much as she wanted Korra to hurry up and pound her into the mattress, Asami had to admit that this slow pace was a blissful experience. So, rather than rushing the moment, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s broad back and spread her legs further for her alpha.

She could feel Korra’s shaft bottoming out within her and if she wasn’t accustomed to Korra’s size by now she was sure her eyes would be rolling into the back of her head. As it was, Korra’s cock was familiar to her and she was almost positive her alpha had molded her walls to her exact size. She was truly meant to be Korra’s and no one else's.

It took longer than she had the patience for, but eventually Korra’s tip had reached the end of her channel and she was basking in the feeling of being filled by such a thick cock. Her alpha was truly the cream of the crop and she was one lucky omega. 

“You take my cock so well, baby.” She heard Korra say as her hands moved up to rest by her head so she could support her body up while she moved in and out of her slowly. “You’re the perfect omega.”

Asami arched up at the compliment, wanting to take more of Korra’s cock inside of her. “You’ve got me spoiled with your big cock, Korra.”

Rather than answer, Korra pulled her cock out until only her head was left inside of her and then shoved herself forward again. It left Asami gasping loudly at the intrusion and she could feel her walls clenching around the shaft, wanting to keep it inside. Korra, however, repeated the action several times over until she had a set pace going and all Asami could hear was their breathless moans and the sound of her alpha’s cock sliding into her wet heat. 

“Harder.” Asami heard herself urge her alpha, spreading her legs further apart to allow the shaft more entry. “Please Korra, fuck me harder like only you can.”

“You’re so desperate for my cock, aren’t you love?” Korra grunted out in a deep voice that left Asami whimpering, knowing her alpha still had so much more to give her and was holding back. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

“Please, I’m so wet for you, Korra.” Asami gasped as Korra’s cock hit a delicious angle within her. “Leave my pussy feeling sore. I need you to give me everything.”

Just hearing Asami beg underneath her was enough to spur Korra into going faster, but even if it hadn’t been she was so desperate to leave her omega satisfied that she sped up her efforts anyways. She raised herself up on her knees and took hold of Asami’s hips in a firm grip before fucking into her wet pussy hard enough that her head smashed against the omega’s cervix with each thrust. She could feel Asami’s walls wrapping around her trying to keep her in but she kept up her thrusts despite how snug her cock felt inside of Asami’s pussy.

She rutted hard into her omega, feeling her balls hit her swollen clit every time she did so. The sight alone was enough to leave her cock throbbing for release but there was no way she was letting this end until her wife was well and truly spent, overflowing with her release. 

“You’re such a good girl, Asami.” She snarled as her cock brushed past Asami’s swollen walls gripping her tighter. “So good and so tight.”

“Kiss me, Korra.” Asami rushed out as Korra kept up her relentless pace into her pussy. She knew she was close to coming and she wanted her wife’s lips to swallow the scream she knew was threatening to slip out. “Kiss your omega right now.”

Korra did so with no hesitation and although the new angle slowed down her pace it was more than enough to leave her shaking and releasing around her alpha’s cock. She could feel her thighs shaking under Korra’s grip and although the kiss was sloppy it was enough to keep her from wailing like she was being murdered. Korra for her part never stopped pumping into her, riding her right through her orgasm even as Asami’s muscles tried to push her out. 

Eventually she slowed down enough to allow her the chance to catch her breath but she could tell her alpha was ready to keep going. Thankfully, Korra kept herself distracted by kissing and sucking on her pert nipples which allowed her the chance to rest for a few precious seconds. She was still heavily aroused and nowhere near done with taking her alpha’s cock but she needed all the rest she could get before her pussy took another beating. 

“You ready for another go?” Korra asked as she released her nipple with a loud pop and Asami could feel the alpha’s cock perking up like an excited puppy within her, which surprised her as she didn’t think her alpha could get any harder. 

“Please.” Asami begged as she brought Korra down for another kiss before she felt her alpha pulling out and leaving her feeling empty. She couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of fullness within her but it was immediately replaced by a moan as she was turned over onto her stomach and pushed up onto all fours. “Fuck, yes.”

“You like this don’t you?” She could hear Korra’s smug smile from behind as she felt her alpha already slapping her cockhead against her waiting pussy. “You enjoy presenting for your alpha.”

“Yesss.” Asami whined out as she felt her pussy splitting open once more to take her alpha in. She turned her head over her shoulder to get a glimpse at Korra, and the intense look of concentration on her wife’s face as she focused on sliding inside was more of a turn on than she thought possible. The hard smack of Korra’s hand slamming down on her ass definitely came as a surprise however and it left her gasping for breath at the heightened arousal. 

She turned back around and arched her back to give her alpha the best possible angle and focused on her breathing because from this position Korra felt much bigger than before. Her alpha’s cock was throbbing within her and she knew Korra must be struggling to control her release. 

Thankfully, her alpha wasn’t going to waste any more time. She felt strong hands grip her breasts as the cock within her started to thrust. It wasn’t slow and it wasn’t loving. Korra was slamming into her with everything she had, the sound of skin slapping skin very prominent in the otherwise quiet room. 

“Spirits, I love seeing your pussy spread open for my cock.” She heard Korra moan as one hand moved down to play with her aching clit. It had her throwing her head down and letting out a shameless moan at the dual sensations. Asami’s fingers dug into the blankets beneath her as her alpha kept up a relentless pace into her walls. 

Asami knew she wouldn’t be able to last in this position. Not with the way in which Korra’s shaft was hitting every angle imaginable and the force behind each thrust. She just hoped Korra gave her everything she had because the thought of being pumped full with her alpha’s load was making her own arousal drip down between them. 

“Fuck, I’m close.” She heard Korra groan and the words alone were enough to make Asami’s own orgasm inch closer to the edge. She could feel her alpha throbbing harder within her and her own walls were clenching harder trying to keep her buried inside of her. Not to mention, everytime Korra thrust inside she could feel how heavy her balls were for the short second it took for them to collide against her thigh and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t desperate for what they held inside.

In the end, all it took was another hard paced smack on her ass and Asami’s second orgasm of the night was tearing through her and drenching Korra’s cock once more. Thankfully, Korra was not far behind and with one last hard thrust, her alpha is buried to the hilt and releasing her first spurts of cum into Asami’s waiting womb. She feels her own legs shaking from the force of her climax and if it weren’t for Korra’s strong grip holding her up she’s not sure she wouldn’t be passed out on the mattress below. 

She’s left a heaving mess below her alpha who has yet to empty as her cock continues to fill her to the brim with her hot fertile seed. She feels Korra’s hands massaging her ass as she continues to slide in and out of her slowly, clearly not wanting to leave the warmth of her pussy just yet. 

“Fuck, Asami.” Korra eventually gets out as her chest is still heaving from her intense orgasm. “You’re such a good omega.”

“Hopefully good enough to give us a child.” Asami speaks softly as she feels her alpha lay her weight on top of her before moving them both to lay down with Korra’s arms wrapped around her protectively. 

“I’ll make sure it happens, I promise you.” Korra says with a soft kiss to her neck. “The world deserves to have you as a mother.”

“And you as a sire.” Asami said as she turned her head back to kiss her alpha softly. 

She took her time kissing Korra and basking in their post-sex feelings. Eventually she could feel herself growing ready for another go so she untangled herself away from Korra’s embrace only to turn around and plant herself on top of her alpha’s firm body.

“Ready again?” Korra asked with a smirk on her face as she looked up at her.

“For you? Always, my love.” Asami leaned down to kiss her alpha once more before breaking apart to whisper. “Breed me Korra.”

The look in her alpha’s eyes told Asami that she was in for a long night and she couldn’t wait. Hopefully by morning’s light her womb was painted white and she could give Korra and her the family they both so desperately wanted.


	8. I Love You Too Much Pt. 1 - Cheating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST THINGS FIRST: I DO NOT CONDONE CHEATING IRL. 
> 
> We all have to agree though it makes for great fan fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST INCOMING! 
> 
> This one-shot was getting too long so I went ahead and split it in two. Second part is well underway and will be posted as soon as it's completed. Like I mentioned above, I don't condone the actions listed below in real life but I can't pass up a perfect story line for angst and suffering. I apologize for all of our hearts.
> 
> Part two will pick up right where this leaves off with more angst and smut!
> 
> For now, enjoy and happy reading.

Korra knew what they were doing was wrong. She knew it would all end terribly and possibly blow up in her face but she had no way of stopping herself. At least, not when it came to the woman currently riding her cock like her life depended on it. 

She still remembered the day it all started and how even now years later she couldn’t find it in her to say no to Asami Sato. 

She had been raised better than this. She knew right from wrong and sleeping with another man’s fiancee was definitely in the wrong column. She knew and yet the other woman had weaved her way into her life, and by default her heart, once more without a care in the world. She had let go of the woman years ago when she had still been young and full of fantasies about doing good on earth. Or so she had thought.

All it took was five days. Five days after running into the other woman on the street and Korra had caved like a house of cards. Suddenly, she was once again that young woman who had fallen under Asami’s spell the first time, only this time she was older and she should have known better. 

That didn’t stop her heart from jumping all in like it was known for.

Now here she was, a beautiful woman that wasn’t hers on top and driving her closer to the edge in a way only she knew how.

Again, she knew it was wrong and life would definitely find a way to punish her for this later but right now all she could think about were the familiar walls gripping her tight while her hands caressed ass cheeks she never thought she’d ever be able to feel again. 

She looked up at Asami who was currently gasping for breath as she rocked herself back and forth, not leaving any room for Korra’s cock to slip out of her warm pussy. She herself had tried to control the pace of their lovemaking but everytime she tried to still Asami’s hips, the older woman would push her hands away and clench her walls around her cock effectively cutting Korra off. 

It’s not that Korra minded the other woman taking charge, she just wanted to please Asami as well as she was pleasing her. In fact, there was nothing more arousing to her than laying back to watch Asami go to work on her cock from above and if she weren’t constantly plagued with guilt she would ask for this every night of her life.

“Fuck, I can’t get over how big you are.” She heard Asami gasp as her hands moved down to rest on Korra’s chest. “I don’t remember you being this fucking big.”

Now that Asami was forgoing her back and forth movements for an up and down motion, Korra took advantage of the change by grabbing a handful of Asami’s ass holding her up while she thrust her hips up, fucking Asami like she had been wanting to since the older woman got on top. She could hear the distinct sound of her hips smacking into Asami’s thighs and the sound only spurred her on. She was glad she had great stamina because holding Asami up while her hips drove into the woman’s pussy was taking a great deal of effort on her end.

Thankfully, the effort was not for naught as she could tell her lover was loving every second of it if the beads of sweat on her chest were anything to go by. She could also feel Asami gripping her breasts harder and if she weren’t so focused on hammering Asami’s pussy with her cock she would definitely be turned on by the force behind her grip.

“I love fucking your perfect pussy.” She groaned out loud as she started to feel Asami’s walls grip her harder, a sure sign that the other woman was close to coming. She wasn’t ready to end this just yet however so she slowed the speed of her thrusts until she was sure both their hearts weren’t racing anymore. 

“You’ll be the death of me, Korra.” Asami said with a breathless chuckle as she leaned forward to kiss Korra on the lips. She allowed herself a few moments to get lost in the kiss until she couldn’t ignore her aching cock any longer. Without breaking their kiss she turned them over until she was laying on top of her lover and her cock was resting above the woman’s petaled pussy lips. She couldn’t hold back her desire and before she lost her nerve she moved down until her face was inches away from said lips. 

“Korra, what are… _oh..._ ” Korra couldn’t help but smirk at the reaction she got from the otherwise in control woman when her tongue took a taste of her. 

Asami’s taste had always been intoxicating to her and she was pleased to find out that even now years later it was still the same essence she had come to know intimately. It was a sweet and tangy taste that Korra could never forget even when she was buried face first in another woman. She would be lying to herself if she said she never compared past lovers to this woman’s taste only to try and bury the disappointment with a night of endless meaningless sex.

If she weren’t currently occupied with lapping up every drop she could reach from Asami’s pussy she would laugh at how pathetic she truly was. Only she would go and fall in love with an ex who no only broke her heart but was currently engaged to someone else. 

Shaking her head slightly at her trail of thought she refocused her efforts back on the woman writhing beneath her talented tongue. Because if there was one thing she knew she was good at, it was pleasing a woman with her mouth. 

“You taste so good.” She murmured into Asami’s opening before delving further inside with her tongue, spreading the woman’s lips with her fingers. She used her thumb to rub on the swollen clit for a few seconds before reaching up for it with her tongue. She flicked it slowly back and forth with her tongue, not at all surprised to feel her lover’s hands reaching down to tangle within her short hair. She was pleased to hear her moaning and begging for more and if her chin wasn’t already dripping with her essence Korra would be feeling proud at the reaction. She definitely didn’t need the encouragement but it pleased her to know Asami was enjoying her efforts just as much as Korra was enjoying the taste of her.

She moved her tongue away as her thumb took over once again, playing with the swollen bud. It would be so easy to slip a finger inside but Korra wasn’t about to miss out on the opportunity of feeling Asami come around her cock. 

So, it was with a great deal of effort that she pulled her mouth and fingers away from the woman’s tempting opening before working her way up Asami’s heaving body. She kissed every inch of her body she could reach, spending a few extra seconds lavishing her breasts with attention before moving up to kiss her on the mouth once more. 

“Hi.” She murmured against her lips when she saw the woman’s eyes open slowly. She felt her own smile grow bigger at the sight of her lover’s soft smile. 

“You’re enjoying yourself tonight, aren’t you?” She heard Asami say softly as she brought her in for another kiss.

“I’ve got you, don’t I?” Korra replied even though they both knew subconsciously that it wasn’t true. She chose to ignore the voice in the back of her head for the hundredth time however as she moved up onto her knees, stroking her cock slowly as she prepared to enter her lover again. 

She also chose to ignore the way Asami looked away without replying.

Instead she focused on lining herself up with her lover’s entrance before pushing in slowly so as not to hurt her. Slowly but surely Asami’s walls started opening up for her once more and she could hear her own heartbeat pounding loudly inside her chest. Because try as she might, no one excited her as much as the woman below her and her body knew it too. 

“You look so good taking me in.” She groaned as she moved herself forward, holding her body weight above Asami’s body with her arms. 

“Please, Korra.... _fuck me_.” Korra’s head jerked up as she pushed the rest of the way in and she moaned at the feeling of tight walls pulling her in once again. She took a moment to savor in the feeling of her cock resting well within her lover’s body, her heavy balls resting against Asami’s swollen clit. 

She felt Asami’s legs spreading open further and she grunted in response, withdrawing slightly before pushing back in again. There was nothing gentle or loving about the pace she set forth as her cock rutted deep into Asami’s pussy. Her hips smacked hard against her lover, her cock shoving itself into tight walls molding themselves to her size. She angled her thrusts enough that her cockhead brushed against her lover’s swollen front and her efforts were rewarded with the sounds of Asami’s high pitched squeals and desperate moans. 

“Fucking take it...just like that Asami.” She grunted against her lover’s chest. “Take my fucking cock like only you can.”

“Yes, yes, yes. Give me your fat cock, Korra. Please don’t stop.” Asami cried out as Korra worked to adjust their position. She had lowered her arms down to grab ahold of Asami’s ass, lifting it up from the mattress giving her a better angle in which to fuck her.

She kept up the rhythm of her thrusts, not relenting one bit as her cock drove into Asami like a woman possessed. She was determined to bring Asami over the edge and the harder she pounded into the woman below her, the tighter it seemed her walls were holding her in. She knew it was a warmth she never wanted to leave but she knew the cruel reality that Asami wasn’t hers. 

Rather than focus on that however, she growled above the other woman and sped up the force of her thrusts. She rammed her cock ceaselessly until felt her lover shaking below her, her wails giving away her orgasm. She kept her pace going even as Asami’s release coated her cock, making the glide in and out smoother than before. She held back her own release, not wanting to ruin the older woman’s orgasm even though her cock was pounding within tight walls.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m gonna cum, Asami.” She groaned out loud, no longer able to ignore her incoming orgasm. “I’m gonna fucking cum.”

She let go of Asami’s ass and moved her hands to grip her hips instead, pinning Asami down onto the bed while her cock continued pounding into her pussy. She could feel Asami’s legs wrap around her, trying to lock her in but she knew the last thing they needed right now was for her to come inside the other woman when they weren’t even together. 

So, as much as it pained her, she pulled out and immediately took her cock in her hand. Her fist couldn’t begin to compare to Asami’s tight walls but she was too far gone to care. Her hand flew up and down the length of her shaft, stroking herself until at last a heavy twitch was felt followed by thick spurts of hot seed shooting from her aching head. She spilled all across Asami’s thighs and stomach, covering her skin with her own essence all while desperately trying to fill her lungs with air again.

The sight of her come covering Asami’s body drove her insane in a way that she couldn’t explain.

No, that was a lie. 

She knew exactly why she felt so strongly about seeing her come dripping over Asami’s body and it had everything to do with marking the other woman. She felt a strong possessive urge and worked hard to bury it where it wouldn’t disturb the delicate relationship she had with her lover. 

For now she simply focused on emptying everything she had before leaning down to kiss Asami once more. She could see both their chests heaving from exertion and only when she felt that they had both calmed down enough did she pull away from her lover’s mouth. As soon as she moved off of Asami, the older woman moved into the bathroom to no doubt wash off Korra’s mess. She felt a pang of sadness at knowing that it meant Asami was planning to leave soon and she immediately chastised herself for feeling that way about the other woman.

She moved to the edge of the bed and searched for her briefs and bra that were thrown carelessly onto the floor earlier in the night. She used the few extra minutes she had before Asami reappeared to calm her mind so she wouldn’t say something she would end up regretting. She knew realistically this should be the last time the two met up and that she should put an end to what they were doing but Korra was weak.

She was weak to resist Asami and she was weak in matters of the heart. She couldn’t deny it anymore because it had become painfully obvious to her over the past week that she was still in love with the other woman. Years of separation had done nothing to change her feelings and not even the fact that Asami was engaged to someone else was enough to convince her to stay away. 

She knew she was a terrible person for feeling that way but if overwhelming feelings of guilt were what she got in exchange for nights with Asami then she would take it. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of an opening door and she turned to see Asami all dressed up once more, looking like she hadn't just spent the last hour being ravished. She was typing away on her cell phone and Korra got the feeling she was texting her fiance with an excuse about her whereabouts. She turned away at the sinking feeling in her stomach and focused on picking up the rest of her clothing from the floor instead.

There were several moments of silence before Korra felt a hand rest on her lower back while she was putting her clothes away in the hamper. She turned around and was immediately pulled in for a kiss that tasted very much like a goodbye. She tried to pull away to ask Asami if she was okay but the arms around her neck only tightened in response and she was pulled back into the kiss. She got the message loud and clear.

Whatever it was that Asami was feeling, she did not want to talk about it.

Korra could respect her wishes so rather than force a conversation between them she wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and led them back towards the bed. She had Asami pinned down between her and the mattress, kissing her neck like her life depended on it until the shrill sound of the woman’s ringtone interrupted them. She was sure Asami would ignore the call but she was left disappointed when Asami pushed herself up slowly and pressed the accept button.

Korra laid down on the bed with a resigned sigh and did her best to tune out the conversation but she caught enough of it to know that _he_ was on the other end of it. The guilt was back and she had no one to blame but herself. 

“I have to go.” She hears Asami speak quietly, almost as if she didn’t want to say those words out loud. 

Korra takes a deep breath before standing up from the bed and walking towards Asami once more. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

She’s happy to see the other woman give her a small smile, no doubt in return for not making the goodbye harder than it should be. “I can’t tomorrow, I’ve got a work thing. Dinner with a bunch of stuck up old people. You know how it is.”

She actually didn’t but she gave Asami a teasing smile anyways. “I hear those dinner parties get crazy. Some old schmuck always ends up drinking more than they can handle and inevitable ends up hitting on the waitress.” 

The laugh she got from Asami in that moment made her heart skip a beat and she knew they would be okay. 

“I wish I could bring you along.” Asami replied with a wistful smile as she wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck once again. “You’d make the night infinitely better with your commentary alone.”

“I’d love to be there with you.” She said softly, her lips inches away from Asami’s. “I’d go anywhere with you, love.”

She did her best not to show her disappointment at Asami’s move to pull away rather than reply and she cleared her throat to ease the tension that now filled the room.

“You should get going. Don’t want to keep anyone waiting tonight Ms. bigshot CEO.” She teased in an attempt to swallow down her own sadness. She walked away before Asami could respond and led them out to the living room. She opened the door for Asami and waited as the CEO picked up her belongings from the couch.

She fully expected Asami to walk out without another word but when she stopped halfway out the door she turned to look at Korra with big wide eyes and said, “I’m sorry, Korra.”

The taste of her lipstick came as a surprise to her but before she could reply to either action, the older woman was out the door and gone. 

She was left alone to pick up the pieces of her broken heart on her own.

She knew better than to get involved with another man’s woman. 

+-+-+-+

“Bo, I swear to Raava that if you don’t pick a show in the next two minutes I’m taking away your remote duties.” Korra threatened her best friend as she worked on finishing her slice of pizza.

“Yeah, bro. Come on, we don’t have all day today.” She heard Bolin’s brother, Mako, complain as well while Opal, Bolin’s girlfriend, came right over and snatched the remote from her boyfriend.

“Hey! Not cool, Opal.” Bolin pouted before a plate of pizza was placed in front of him and he forgot all about the remote as he shoved his face with food.

Korra looked around at her group of friends and found herself laughing at all their antics. Even Kuvira, Opal’s adopted sister, was having a good time it seemed if her smirk was anything to go by. She wouldn’t admit it out loud to them but she had really missed her friends these last few days while she was off playing pretend with Asami. She knew that they wouldn’t be too happy with her if they knew the true extent of her relationship with the older woman but she knew better than to bring it up.

All they knew was that Korra was on speaking terms with her again and they strongly disliked that so she knew bringing up everything they’d been doing was only going to result in her being lectured endlessly so she kept it to herself. She already knew what she was doing was wrong so no point in hearing it from someone else when she already felt terrible about herself.

So rather than ruining everyone’s day she kept quiet and continued on as if nothing bothered her.

“Remind me again why we’re all meeting in the middle of the day rather than tonight like originally planned?” She heard Kuvira ask as she helped herself to another slice of pizza.

“Because Mr. Hot-Shot Detective over here has a super fancy dinner to go to tonight.” Korra replied after taking a sip of her beer. “And we’re not important enough to attend as his guests.”

“Boooooo!” Kuvira and Opal chimed in together, throwing their used napkins in Mako’s direction as he shook his head at their antics.

“BeiFong herself asked me to be there tonight on behalf of the police force!” Mako tried defending himself despite his friends only teasing him to get a rise out of him. “Honestly, I’m surprised you two aren’t going given that your family is pretty prominent in the city.”

“Eh, Mom gave us the option to skip out.” Opal said with a flourish of her hand. “Not like we know the bride to be anyways.”

“Wait, bride?” Korra asked trying her best to hold in her laughter. “You’re super fancy dinner is a _wedding rehearsal_ dinner.”

Mako grabbed the nearest pillow and buried his face into it with a groan as his friends all shared a laugh at his expense. 

“To be fair, I didn’t know what it was until _after_ I had already said yes to BeiFong.” Mako tried defending himself.

“Must be some bride to be if she’s got BeiFong sending out her best man as a representative.” Korra said for Mako’s benefit, hoping he understood that they were actually proud of how far his career had gotten in the police force.

“You know these elites, they’re all the same wanting to flaunt their wealth and connections.” Kuvira said with a sneer. “And Sato’s no different.”

Suddenly, the whole room grew quiet and tense. 

Korra would’ve thought she was all alone in her apartment given how quiet all her friends got in that moment. She felt a rush of emotions come over her and she didn’t know which to focus on or how to reply to something they obviously hadn’t meant for her to know about.

“You said Sato? As in Asami Sato?” Korra asked despite the fact that they all knew there was no other Sato in Republic City that could make their group grow quiet as quickly as they did.

Their small group did their best to avoid her stare and it only added to the growing anger that she felt inside. She knew she had no right to feel anger towards her friends but her whole situation with Asami had left her feeling on edge for the past few days and the one person who she truly wanted to vent her anger out on wasn’t here so her friends got the raw end of her emotions. 

She stood up and started pacing in front of them as they all remained quiet, waiting on her to sort herself out do doubt. 

“You said Sato.” She said it as a statement rather than a question like earlier. “You said she was...but she didn’t...she never said...why?”

She knew she was hyperventilating. Or she was having a panic attack. 

Either way, it didn’t matter because Asami was hosting her wedding rehearsal dinner tonight which logically meant her actual wedding was only a couple days away. Korra knew it was approaching soon, she just didn’t know it would be _this_ soon. She had thought she would be prepared for saying goodbye but her reaction right now told her she really wasn’t.

Not to mention, Asami had said nothing about tonight being her stupid rehearsal dinner. The other woman had only said it was a work thing and Korra had stupidly believed her rather than questioned her on it. 

Maybe if she had pressed her further Korra wouldn’t be left feeling like such an idiot in front of her own friends right now. Maybe then she could’ve broken it off last night for good so she wasn’t left feeling like there was so much left unsaid between them. Maybe, just maybe, she and Asami would be riding off into the sunset right now if she had spoken up and shared her true feelings with the other woman. 

That last thought was so out of the realm of possibilities that it made her laugh out loud and had her friends worrying even more for her. The last thing she needed right now was their worried looks and pity. She was almost positive Mako was the only one who knew the extent of her true feelings for the other woman but she couldn’t be sure about all the rest. Maybe she had been such a pathetic lovesick fool that they all figured out as well.

Either way, she didn’t need them questioning her so she made up some rushed excuse before bolting out of her apartment. She needed to feel like she wasn’t currently suffocating and being in closed quarters with people who knew her so well was not what she wanted. 

She made it all the way up to her rooftop before feeling the need to break down crying at how broken she felt. She never imagined herself crying over Asami again but yet here she was. Only difference was that last time she had her friends around her and this time she was all alone thanks to her own doing. 

She didn’t know how long she had been out there crying but it was long enough that she could no longer feel the wet tracks running down her cheeks. Instead all she felt was a coldness that was threatening to overpower her and she was powerless to stop it. Maybe then she wouldn’t be able to feel anything anymore.

Only the sound of an opening door was enough to snap her out of it and she quickly wiped her face, not wanting any of her neighbors to see that she had been crying. What she hadn’t been expecting however was the soft touch that she felt on her shoulder or the soft sigh that escaped her companion. She didn’t dare turn around for fear of facing one of her friends and instead took a deep breath to even out her voice before saying, “I really don’t want to talk right now. I’d rather just be left alone, please.”

“I can do that.” She heard the unmistakable voice of Kuvira. She wasn’t the least bit surprised that she had been the one to follow her out here. Mako wasn’t the most emotional guy around, Bolin hated confrontation, Opal was always a nervous wreck, so that of course left Kuvira. Strong and loyal Kuvira who was always the first to lend a helping hand to her friends despite her seemingly cold exterior. “But then who would you talk to about whatever is clearly bothering you.”

“I just said I didn’t want to talk.” Korra replied with a scoff. She should’ve known Kuvira wasn’t going to be so easy to get rid of.

“Tough luck, Korra.” Kuvira said as she took a seat next to Korra on the bench overlooking the city. “I know what I saw in there and you just had a panic attack. It’s been a while since you’ve had one and you might not think you need this, but you need to talk to someone.”

“Talk about what, hm? How I blew up at you all in there?” Korra said with a sharp tone as she stood up and paced in front of the bench. “Or maybe how I’m such a pathetic idiot who fell in love with her ex-girlfriend even though she’s hours away from marrying someone else? Trust me, neither of those options sound very exciting right now.” 

It was a while before Kuvira responded and when she did it wasn’t with something Korra had expected.

“So why don’t you talk to her?” 

Korra whipped around so quick she was afraid she had given herself whiplash because those words were the last thing she was hoping to hear. Over the past few days she had thought of several things she could say to Asami to make her leave her fiance but she always caught herself before she let her thoughts wander too far. Because truth was, she and Asami had tried once before and it had ended with her heart broken and years of separation. To try again meant she would be setting herself up for heartbreak once again and she was sure she wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“What exactly am I supposed to talk to her about?” Korra asked even though she was afraid of what the answer might be.

“About your feelings.” Kuvira replied simply. It almost bothered how unaffected she seemed by all this but then again it wasn’t Kuvira’s heart being torn apart by complicated situations. “Tell her you love her.”

“She’s getting married!” Korra spat in outrage. “I can’t just go and confess my love to her.”

“I might not be the brightest person in the world Korra, but even I can tell there’s something going on that you haven’t talked to us about.” Korra really hated how well Kuvira could read her in this moment. “I’m not saying we have to share everything with one another but when something is clearly bothering you then it might be best to get it all out in the open.”

Korra stared at Kuvira for several long seconds before she sighed deeply in defeat and took a seat next to the other woman. She pointedly avoided Kuvira’s stare while she thought about how best to word the situation she had found herself in with Asami.

“Asami and I...we...we um…” Getting the words out were harder than she had thought possible and she was fully ready to hear what a terrible person she truly was. “We’ve been sleeping together for the past week.”

A heavy silence hung between them while Kuvira processed her words. 

“Well shit.”

An unexpected laugh worked its way out of her as she took in Kuvira’s response and soon after Kuvira was laughing along with her. She knew it wasn’t an appropriate time to laugh but just hearing from someone else how truly fucked the situation she had found herself in was left her feeling overwhelmed and her body responded with laughter. 

She calmed down long enough to say, “Part of me had hoped that she would call the wedding off because she loved me too but I realize now I’ve been living in a fantasy. All she wanted from me was sex, not love. I was the stupid one who mixed those two up.”

“You’re not stupid, Korra.” Kuvira replied as she wrapped an arm over her shoulders. “What you did, sleeping with a taken woman _was_ stupid, but you’re not stupid for having feelings.”

“I can’t tell her how I feel, Kuvira.” Korra sighed deeply as she turned to face Kuvira. “She’s getting married to someone. I can’t ruin that.”

“Korra, she’s already slept you. If anyone ruined that marriage it was her, not you.” Kuvira spoke with conviction. “Them getting married is a huge mistake and really, you’ll be doing that man a favor keeping him from marrying someone who’s lied to him for the past week.”

“I really am a terrible person for sleeping with her.”

“What’s done is done but you still have a chance to tell her how you feel and find out how she really feels about you.” Kuvira looked Korra straight in the eyes as she spoke and Korra was hanging on to every word she said. “Breaking off an engagement is much easier to do than a marriage, Korra.”

“I can’t believe we’re really talking about this right now.” Korra groaned as she buried her face into her hands. 

“Hey, you’re the one who’s already slept with the bride to be. Talking should be a walk in the park after what you’ve done already.”

Korra just sighed deeply at that. She knew Kuvira had a point and she would regret it everyday if she didn’t talk to Asami before the wedding. However, that didn’t mean she wasn’t scared about the possible outcome.

“What if she doesn’t love me back?”

Kuvira’s response was immediate.

“Then she’s not worth all this pain.”

+-+-+-+

Korra waited until she was sure the dinner was well underway before she sent out a text to Asami's phone.

**Korra: Hey, can we talk? I’m right outside the kitchen entrance.**

She didn’t know if Asami would have her phone on her tonight but either way she had recruited Mako’s help to slip her a note in case she didn’t hear from her within the next fifteen minutes.

Thankfully, she only had to wait a couple minutes to hear back.

**Asami: I’ll be right there.**

She could feel her heart start to speed up at the impending confrontation and she only hoped she would make it out here tonight with it still intact.

No matter what, tonight she and Asami would hash things out and she would walk away with an answer as to what their future would look like.

She knew what she wanted it to be but it was all in Asami’s hands now.


	9. I Love You Too Much Pt. 2 - Cheating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE ALL WHO PROCEED! Korra and Asami finally get a chance to talk but will it end in heartbreak or will these two finally figure things out together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys!!! I cannot believe all the love my last chapter got. I am blown away by everyone's feedback and I got a laugh out of leaving you all waiting in aticipation lol
> 
> I purposely split the chapters up because this one shot was getting too long proven by the fact that this chapter is over 8k+ long! 
> 
> I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long and if I did I hope this more than makes up for it.
> 
> If you've left me a prompt please know I've probably added it to my list of works to be done and will more than likely write something out. Just be patient because I am most definitely a slow writer lol
> 
> This has not beed edited bc I wanted to get it out to you asap so please keep that in mind. So, without further ado, happy reading!

The two minutes she spent waiting for Asami to show up were the longest minutes of her life it seemed like. She kept wringing her hands and pacing back and forth just waiting for the other woman to come out. She just hoped she could make a quick exit because the last thing she needed was anyone from Asami’s bridal party to follow her out here when Korra was dead set on talking with no interruptions.

Thankfully, her prayers were answered and Asami walked out alone but even the sight of her alone was enough to send Korra’s heart racing. 

Asami was a vision in white as she walked towards her and if it weren’t for the implications behind the white dress, Korra would say it suited her well.

“Korra, what are you doing out here?” Asami asked as she led Korra away from the service door. “How did you find out about tonight?”

“No thanks to you, that’s for sure.” She hadn’t meant for it to come out so bitterly but seeing Asami worry about someone catching them was sparking her anger. “Why didn’t you tell me? You lied about tonight being a work thing.”

“Korra…” 

“No! Don’t say my name like that!” She was yelling now and she didn’t care if anyone heard her. “Don’t make me feel like I’m some stupid girl who was dumb enough to confuse things between us.”

“You knew I was engaged.” Asami said matter-of-factly. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit excuse, Asami.” She spat out harsh enough that she saw Asami flinch in response. “Yeah I screwed up by sleeping with you knowing you were getting married to someone else but _you_ pursued me. _You_ reached out to me and _you_ lied to your fiance while you spent the night moaning my name.”

The sudden stinging pain she felt across her cheek was unexpected and she looked up at Asami, surprise written across both their faces. Part of her felt guilty for hurting the other woman’s feelings but the bigger part of her knew it was time to start putting her own well-being first. Asami had controlled the majority of their relationship, both past and present, and she knew that was not beneficial to her. 

“Don’t.” She heard Asami grit out. “Don’t you dare put this all on me when you were just as eager to have me back. I told you from the beginning that this was nothing more than a physical relationship and if you weren’t strong enough to abide by that then it is no one’s fault but your own.”

“You and I have always been more than just a physical connection.” Korra replied without a moment’s hesitation.

“Maybe in the past it has been that way but we’ve both moved on.” Asami replied without looking at her. 

“Have we?” Korra asked softly. “Because I don’t know about you but these past few years have done nothing to make my feelings for you go away.”

There it was. 

The truth she came here to reveal and it hung between them like a delicate balance waiting to tip over one of two ways. Option one meant she would walk away from here with a broken heart and option two meant she would walk away with the girl. 

She was really hoping for option two.

The longer Asami stood there in silence made her slowly lose hope about that being the outcome.

“Asami, did you hear me?” Korra approached the other woman slowly. “I love you. I haven’t stopped loving you. This past week has made me realize that I want more than just a physical relationship with you. I want more than just a few passionate hours a night. I want what was taken away from us all those years ago. I want you.”

She could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she did her best to hold them back, not wanting to overwhelm Asami with her own emotions. The other woman already looked ready to bolt with her arms wrapped around herself tightly and her head turning to look at the service entry every couple of minutes.

“Please, say something.” Korra begged softly.

“I can’t.” Asami replied finally. “I can’t do this right now, Korra. I have to go back inside.”

She moved in front of Asami before the other woman could make her escape. “Why are you running away from this, Asami? Why are you so afraid of telling me how you really feel?”

“I’m not afraid.” Asami said indignantly. “I just think it makes no difference when I am _hours_ away from getting married from the man of my dreams.”

The way in which Asami’s voice broke at the last few words had Korra feeling like she had the upper hand. “Say that to me in a way in which I’ll actually believe you.”

“What you believe makes little difference.” Asami said with a cross of her arms and a glare aimed across at Korra.

“I believe you love me too.” Korra ignored Asami’s attempt to sting her with words and spoke with determination. “I believe you’re just as scared as I am about us not working out for a second time and being left heartbroken once more. I believe you know that marrying that man is a mistake and one which you’ll end up regretting for the rest of your life.”

“Is that so?” Asami asked with a scoff. “You sure seem to think highly of yourself.”

“I think I’m the woman that gave you more comfort and love just this past week than you’ve experienced in your entire relationship with that man.” Korra replied succinctly. “I think you’re doing everything in your power to get rid of me but it won’t work. Not unless you tell me you don’t feel the same.”

“Korra...please.” Asami was quietly crying now and if it weren’t for the other woman’s very clear body language, Korra would have her wrapped up in her arms by now.

“Just tell me you don’t love me, Asami.” Korra said softly. 

“We should’ve never started this.” Asami was pacing back and forth now, her hands moving around wildly in a clear gesture of her nervousness. “I should’ve just let you keep walking the day in the city. I should’ve never approached you but I was weak. I hadn’t seen you in years and I thought maybe, just maybe we could finally be friends. But we’ve never been friends. It’s always been more with us and now you’ve got it in your head that I’m not in love with that man in there and that was not...we were not supposed to...you and I…”

“Asami, please…”

“Korra, I can’t…”

“Just tell me you don’t lo-”

“Korra, I can't!” Asami screamed out loud, no longer worried about being found out it seemed. “I can’t tell you what you want to hear because you’re right, I do love you! Are you happy now? I fucking love you and I hate myself for it because I have a really good man in there wanting to spend the rest of his life with me and I can’t say the same because I am in love with you!”

“It’s okay, we’re going to be okay.” Korra said softly as she started to approach the agitated woman.

“No it’s not okay, Korra!” Asami pushed Korra’s hands away as she tried to pull her in close in hopes of calming her down. Which was ironic because the only reason Asami was wound up in the first place was because Korra wouldn’t back down. “I am not the type of person to cheat! I was happy with him! Until you came back into my life. One look at you in that crowded street was all I needed to be back in your orbit once again and suddenly he didn’t matter anymore. I convinced myself that all I needed was one more night of your company and I would let go. I would be done with you and I could back to being perfect Asami who’s loyal to her husband to be without anyone ever finding out about my faux pas.”

Hearing Asami talk about their relationship in such a way had tears running down her cheeks and she couldn’t bare to look at the other woman anymore. It was clear to her now that in Asami’s eyes they were never meant to be more than a one night stand. The fact that they got several nights in was a miracle in itself.

“So I was just a mistake?” Korra asked even though she didn’t want to hear the answer to that.

“If anyone made a mistake it was me.” Asami replied with a much softer tone. It was as if she was finally relenting herself to the heavy emotions of the night. “I thought that by giving us one more night we could have the clean break we deserved all those years ago. Truth is, we were never meant to work out, Korra. Our timing has always been wrong.”

“We were younger back then.” Korra said as she ignored the sound of heart slowly breaking within her chest once again because of the woman in front of her. “We both made mistakes we never should have then and even now. But fate brought us together again for a reason, Asami. You have to believe that if we were able to find our way to one another and fall in love despite the circumstances then we’re probably meant to be together.”

Despite the tears running down her face, she still managed to give Asami a soft smile and she took the other woman’s hands in hers. She squeezed them lightly to let Asami know that she was here and she wasn’t going anywhere unless she pushed her away.

“Maybe you’re right.” Asami spoke slowly, thinking over each word that would come out of her mouth. Just those three were enough to make Korra’s smile grow bigger. Her heart was slowly mending itself in hopes that this night would turn out right after all. “Maybe we were probably meant to be together.”

Korra was about to jump in the air from excitement that she was able to get through to Asami. 

That was, until she heard the next words coming out of her mouth.

“But I can’t count on a maybe, Korra.” She could feel her heart breaking once more as she let go of Asami’s hands and backed away slowly. “We tried it once and it didn’t work. I can’t put myself through that again. So, yes, I do love you. I am so fucking in love with you. But I can grow to love him too. He’s safe. He’s more than just a maybe and I have to go with that. I’m sorry. But I choose him.”

Korra could only stare down at the ground as she processed Asami’s words. She could feel the tears wanting to come out once more but she was done giving the other woman the satisfaction of seeing her cry anymore. So, rather than showing any emotion, she looked up at the woman in front of her and gave her a cold stare. She wouldn’t let her know that she had just stabbed a knife through her heart with her choice. She was done trying to convince her and she was done playing second fiddle to that man. As much as she had hoped that Asami would make a different choice, she knew given their background that it was asking for a lot. 

After all, she hadn’t been the only one left heartbroken from their previous relationship.

But while Korra had yet to move on, Asami had found someone she could feel ‘safe’ with. Someone who would take care of her a lot better than Korra ever could and in the end, Korra couldn’t really blame her.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel betrayed.

She took one last look at Asami before turning around and walking away for the last time. Each step felt like heavy burden but she forced herself to keep walking without a glance over her shoulder. 

Asami had made her choice and now they would both live with that.

She could live without Asami.

Only problem was, she never wanted to.

+-+-+-+

Drinking was never something Korra particularly enjoyed. She could never really stomach the flavor of beer and thus opted out drinking nights with her friends most of the time. 

Tonight, however, was different.

She was determined to get black out drunk so she could forget the events of the past few hours and pretend she had never made a bigger fool of herself.

So far she was having a hard time feeling the effects of the alcohol and she was silently cursing her fast metabolism and overall fitness for that.

She had also made sure none of her friends would be bothering her for the rest of the night by sending out a text that made it clear she didn’t want to be bothered. Of course, they ignored it and immediately started calling and replying but she simply turned her phone off and that was that. She knew they meant well and she would talk to them tomorrow if she was coherent enough but tonight was only about wallowing in her self-pity. 

She was sitting at her kitchen counter nursing a glass of whiskey, thinking over her entire conversation with Asami and trying to figure out where it all went so wrong. She couldn’t understand Asami’s reasoning behind loving her but still not picking her over someone she didn’t love. She knew they had a rocky history but she was positive that if given the chance they could overcome that and be in the type of relationship that they could both benefit from.

+-+-+-+

She hadn’t been lying when she said they were too young to make it work years ago. But now, they were older and had hopefully learned from their mistakes. Sure the way they met and stared things this time around weren’t the most moral of ways but she knew that neither of them would resort to cheating on the other.

Years ago, when they were both fresh outta high school they had been so in love that they had moved in together at an apartment right near Republic City University where they were both studying. They had been high school sweethearts for the last two years and they both knew college would present them with a new hurtle but they were determined to get through it together. They had been so sure that their love would hold up against anything and everything. 

They had been so young and naïve.

It only took one semester into their college years for Korra to realize that it wasn’t for her. While her girlfriend thrived and excelled in academics, she struggled to make a place for herself and keep up with her studies at the same time. She was growing more depressed as the months dragged on and she didn’t know how to talk to Asami about it. Even if she did, Asami had quickly become a popular figure on campus and their time together decreased despite living in the same apartment.

It wasn’t until Korra ran into a military recruiter on campus that she got a look into other options outside of school and higher education. She quickly researched more about the what joining the military would entail and even went as far as reaching out to her estranged uncle who had been a part of the United Forces. She spoke in depth about it with her parents over the phone and they were nothing but supportive about whatever choice she made so long as it was for the benefit of her own mental health.

She went through all of the recruiting and sign ups without saying a word to Asami until finally she was only three months away from her first boot camp. She struggled with how to bring it up and how Asami would react but eventually she knew it she had to say something or she risked ruining their relationship completely.

When the time came, she sat her girlfriend down and told her all about how she was feeling and the choice she had made regarding her future. She told her how she was going to drop out of RCU and join the military in hopes of actually being able to help other people. She made it clear that while college was for Asami it wasn’t for her. 

Asami had thankfully taken it all in stride and encouraged her to do what was best for her. She told her how things between them would be difficult given a long distance relationship but she assured her that they would be okay. 

And Korra had believed her. 

They made the most of their last three months together before Korra was shipped off to the United Earth Nations to begin her training. Boot camp was the most difficult time of her life thus far but through it all Asami kept her spirits up. They constantly wrote letters and took advantage of what little phone time they had available to them. Korra had truly felt that despite all her bruises and struggles, she had really found her niche.

It wasn’t until she was sent out to her first deployment to the Southern Water States that things in her personal life started to crack. Being in the southern hemisphere meant she was isolated from the world and thus meant Asami was now out of reach. She spent the better part of a year desperately missing her girlfriend and only getting by with a few letters here and there.

She was elated when they were finally given the order to return home after ten months away and her first stop was to visit Asami.

She had surprised her girlfriend at their old apartment, which Asami had kept as she continued her schooling, and they spent the night making love and not leaving the bedroom until the sun was up high in the sky the following day. 

It wasn’t until they got dressed and shared a meal together that they both realized just how much they had missed from the other’s lives. Whereas before they were involved in every aspect and knew everything about the other, they were now practically strangers. The rest of their days were awkward to say the least and Korra struggled with the fact that so much had changed. They were different people know but neither one acknowledged it head on and they continued on as if they were fine.

Until Korra was called back in for duty once more. 

This time she was being sent to the Fire Nation Federation and while communication was a little more relaxed this time around it still wasn’t easy. They didn’t know how to talk to one another anymore and soon their communication decreased to the point that they were only sending messages or talking on the phone once every three or four days. Neither made it a priority to talk everyday anymore and still neither attempted to talk about it head on.

When it had been a month of no communication Korra realized that it was time they talked and address the future of their relationship. 

She still loved Asami and wanted nothing more than to make it work and she knew that meant she needed to get better about talking to her girlfriend. She was determined to use her time away from the base to go and see Asami and make things right. 

Except, she never got the chance.

On one of her last days of duty before she would be free to go home their base was attacked by rebels and as a result she had been shot several times over. 

She spent the better part of two months in a medically induced coma to allow her body enough time to heal and then another two confined to the infirmary while she recovered from the last few surgeries needed to remove all the remaining bullet fragments from her body. In that time she wasn’t allowed to make any outgoing calls as the base was on shutdown for fear of another attack from remaining rebels.

The only communication she had to the outside world were letters from her friends and family. 

Two of them from Asami.

She opened the first one that had been sent right before she got shot and it was a plea from Asami to call or visit her as soon as possible to talk because she needed to get some things off of her chest. 

The second one was a goodbye.

Asami explained that she was done waiting around for someone who wasn’t in her life anymore and that couldn’t fit in it anymore no matter how hard they tried. It was tear stained all over and she knew Asami struggled with writing it. 

She cursed her bad luck and timing but as soon as she was able Korra was on a flight over to see her. She could understand Asami’s reasons but she wasn’t going to accept them over a fucking letter of all things. She knew circumstances didn’t allow for anything else but she was still pissed off about her taking the easy way out.

When she arrived to their old apartment she was surprised to find out Asami no longer lived there. In fact, she hadn’t lived there for over six months now and not once had she mentioned that fact to Korra. Part of her felt hurt at knowing that Asami had moved on from the first place they picked out together but she also knew the hurt was misplaced as it had been years since she last lived there with Asami. 

She continued her search for Asami on campus and given her popularity she was able to find out that the other woman had moved her studies over to Zaofu University. The pride she felt for Asami getting into such a prestigious university was overcome by the hurt she could now feel piling on. 

She knew she had two options now: either chase after Asami and find her to tell her they could still work, that they were still meant for one another or she could let the other woman go, no matter how much it would hurt.

She chose the latter.

She silently wished her well and she left Republic City once again.

Asami had moved on and she would too.

+-+-+-+

Years later and she and Asami still weren’t able to work things out it seemed. 

It didn’t matter how many years had passed or how much they had matured individually, she and Asami were doomed to fail in love.

It was pretty fucking depressing.

Korra had a few relationships here and there after Asami but none of them ever matched up to the one she shared with her first love. Because that was what Asami had been, her first love. They fell in love as teenagers and Korra had been naïve enough to think that they would last forever. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t and Korra had learned to accept her own responsibility in their undoing even if it had taken her years to get there. She knew her leaving to join the United Forces had created a big wedge between them but even after it was all over she never regretted her service. Joining the military was her one crowning achievement and she was proud of it. 

She worked herself up through the ranks over the years until she was finally promoted to major. Her parents had been so proud and her friends had celebrated with her for close to a week. 

It was only after she had given 15 years of her life to the United Forces did she finally call it quits and allowed herself to move forward. She completed her enlistment and used her learned knowledge to start her own construction company that landed several touted government contracts. She had made a successful life for herself despite having no one to share it with intimately. 

Her friends were the biggest reason she had a social life at all to speak of. They made sure she never got too deep into her depression, which she still struggled with, and were there for her when her PTSD got too bad for her to handle. They were her lifesavers and she owed them everything.

So the fact that she was now ignoring them in favor of a whiskey bottle left her feeling guilty but she would allow herself one night. Come tomorrow she would start anew and she would reach out to her friends to help her pick up the pieces once more.

She was about to refill her glass when a knock at the door claimed all her attention.

She stood perfectly still and remained quiet in fear of whoever was on the other side hearing her. She knew it was probably one of her friends checking up on her but she was dead set on not interacting with any of them until at least tomorrow. She figured if she ignored them they would leave her alone eventually.

Until she remembered that they all had a key to her home.

She knew that whoever was on the other side was only going to give her a few more minutes to ignore them before they barged in to check on her. She sighed and decided to end the waiting game now rather than later, walking over to the door to unlock it and let her friend in.

She was thinking of different excuses she could give that would allow her to regain her night alone when another knock came through, only this time it was followed by a voice.

“Korra? Are you in there?” That was most definitely not one of her friends and she stood in the middle of her living room in shock. “Please, if you are open up. I know I don’t deserve it but I really want to talk to you.”

Asami was at her door and she was frozen in place.

She had told convinced herself that she would never talk to the other woman ever again and now here she was reaching out to her. Earlier in the day that would have excited her but now it left her overwhelmed with a feeling of dread. Asami was at her door which meant she wasn’t at her dinner anymore and last she knew she had made her choice. 

There was no reason for Asami to be here right now and it threw her for a loop.

Taking a deep breath she steeled her features and went to open the door slowly.

She glared at the other woman and asked, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

She did her best to ignore the way Asami flinched at her harsh tone but still allowed herself a small victory nonetheless. Too many times Asami had been the one with the upper hand and it was nice to turn the tables on her now.

“I came here to talk.” Asami replied softly looking as if she was about to break down any moment.

“Oh, now you want to talk?” Korra scoffed with a roll of her eyes. “You had your chance and you made yourself perfectly clear so why don’t you just run off and go back to your husband.”

She made to close the door on her but Asami placed her foot in between the door and the wall, stopping her from slamming it like she wanted to.

“He’s not my husband.” Was all Asami said.

“Yet.”

“Korra, please. I know I screwed up but just give me a chance to explain and clear things up.” Korra could feel her walls coming back down for this woman and she cursed herself for her weakness.

She stared at her for a second before opening the door further and motioning for Asami to come inside. She was glad her home wasn’t a complete mess like it usually was but she knew her long hours at work lately had more to do with that than her overall cleaning habits. 

She invited Asami to take a seat on one of the couches in the middle of her living room before taking a seat herself on the opposite couch. She nervously played with her hands for a few moments before remembering all about being a good host.

“Um, would you like some coffee? I think I might have some tea bags lying around if you’d prefer that?” Korra asked as she avoided Asami’s gaze.

“I’ll take so water if you have it, please.”

She was glad Asami didn’t ask for any of the other two options she had given her because she didn’t think she was up for anything more complicated than bottled water. She pulled two bottles from her fridge, thanking her lucky stars that it was actually stocked, before walking back to the living room. She offered one to Asami and she was surprised to see the other woman gulp down a big swig, the only sign of her own nervousness. 

She took a sip from her own bottle while she waited for Asami to say whatever it was she came here to say. She wasn’t going to take the lead on this conversation as the last time she did it all ended up backfiring on her. If Asami wanted to make amends she would need to speak up and convince Korra that things were different. 

“I thought a lot about what you said after you walked away.” Asami started slowly. “I went back inside and couldn’t focus on anything besides the image of you walking away from me.”

“Bet that was a mood killer for your fancy party.” Korra retorted bitterly.

The way in which Asami hung her head let her know she wasn’t being very nice but she couldn’t help herself. Asami had hurt her and she was still feeling the effects of that hurt within her. She was willing to hear what she had to say but that didn’t mean she was going to make it easy.

“I made a mistake, Korra.” She felt her breath hitch at Asami’s confession but nonetheless she kept a serious expression on her face, not wanting to betray her inner turmoil. “I said things that hurt you even though I didn’t mean them, all because I was scared. I was scared of my feelings for you because of our past. I know that doesn’t excuse the fact that I hurt you but it’s all I have.”

“Great.” Korra made to stand up. “Are we done here?”

“I cancelled my wedding.” Asami rushed out when she noticed Korra moving to get up. The confession left her feeling shocked and overwhelmed that she just sat back down and stared at Asami. “I couldn’t go through with it.”

“I thought he was safe for you.” Korra whispered softly while looking down at her hands as she worked to process Asami’s words. 

“He is. But I realized as soon as I said so that I didn’t want safe.” Asami spoke with a tremble in voice that made Korra’s head shoot up and she saw how close to tears the other woman was. “I was taken back to the beginning of our own relationship and I remembered how we were just two crazy high schoolers falling in love without a care in the world. We were so ready to take on the world together and it was exciting. We didn’t know any better but it didn’t matter because we were taking it one day at a time.”

Asami’s tears were now slowly falling and so were Korra’s. Hearing Asami talk about their past was a comfort she didn’t know she needed. For the past week the other woman had been adamant about avoiding it and that didn’t sit well with her. To know that Asami hadn’t completely forgotten their happy moments was a relief.

“My whole life I grew up around relationships that were more for convenience and appearances rather than out of love.” Asami continued. “My own parents were only married because it would benefit both their families. I never saw them share more than a friendly kiss on the cheek or hold hands for reasons other than the sake of appearances. It was always very formal growing up and my experience in relationships didn’t change until I met you. You drew me out of my comfort zone and showed me relationships could be had based on love and devotion. You were my first real experience with feelings and when we went off to college and things started changing I was scared. I know I probably didn’t show it at the time but I was worried about our future together.”

Here Asami took a break to take another swig of water and as she twisted the lid back on Korra noticed how much her hands were actually shaking. Asami was scared and that knowledge had her wanting to reach out and comfort the other woman. 

“When I found out you were dealing with depression so early into our lives together I was thrown off.” Asami picked up where she left off. “I was thriving in college and when I realized that it wasn’t the same for you I got nervous. We went from you showering me with love and affection every day to a complete role reversal. For the last three months before you were shipped away to boot camp I devoted all my time taking care of you and showing you the same love you have always showed me. So when you were gone and I was all alone again it was a complete 180 for me.”

Korra didn’t say anything as Asami continued to talk. It was the first time she was hearing how their past had truly affected her ex and the reasons behind their break-up from her point of view.

“I threw all my focus into my studies and my college friends, ignoring the fact that letters and communication between us was growing scarce.” Asami took a shuddering breath as she recalled the beginning of the end. “I always said you were a part of my life that was too good to be true. I never believed someone like me could make it last with someone like you and when the end was coming near I chastised myself for believing we would have a fairytale ending. So naturally, I broke it off before you had the chance to come back and tell me face to face that it wasn’t working. I took the easy way out and let you go before you could. It was only two weeks after I sent that final goodbye letter that I learned you had been hospitalized and I felt awful knowing you would wake up and read that but my mind had been set and I sent out a prayer hoping you wouldn’t hate me forever because of it.”

They sat in silence for a while, processing everything that had been said, until Korra asked, “How did he come into the picture?”

“My father.” Asami took a deep breath before continuing. “After ending things with you I was a mess. I slept with strangers and dated carelessly. My father caught wind of it and sat me down for a lecture about appearances and good behavior. He threatened to pull funding from one of my most cherished projects at the time if I didn’t get my act together. Eventually I was able to but by then my father had already got it into his mind that he was going to set me up with someone he believed was good enough.”

“Was he?” Korra asked. “Good enough, I mean.”

“He was.” Asami replied with a small smile. “Like I said, he was safe. I meant what I said about possibly being able to love him at some point. Of all the choices my father could have made, he wasn’t the worst.”

“So if he was safe why go after me in the first place?” That was a question that had been bugging Korra since the beginning. Why would Asami chase after her in the first place when she was engaged to a seemingly great guy.

“How could I not?” She answered with a chuckle. “Korra it’s no secret that I always thought you were breathtaking. With you it was attraction at first sight back in high school and now 20 years later you’re every woman’s wet dream.”

Korra’s cheeks flushed at that confession and she struggled to come up with a reply.

“You’ve always been irresistible to me.” Asami smiled in her direction. 

“It’s the muscles isn’t it?” Korra teased lightly, loving the way Asami’s own cheeks lit up. Her comment left them both laughing softly and suddenly all the tension in the room was gone and replaced with a feeling of hope.

They stayed quiet for a moment, each staring at the other with a soft smile on their face until Asami broke the quiet once more.

“I’ve always known my heart still belonged to you throughout the years.” She said softly. “I always held out hope that we would run into each other again and I promised myself that if it happened I would chase after you. I guess, in the moment, I just forgot about my engagement. All that mattered was getting you back in my life. I’ll admit I screwed it up royally by sleeping with you and ignoring our feelings but the reality of the situation caught up with me and I was too scared to confront it. For that, I’m sorry too. You deserve much more than one night stands.”

“I wasn’t exactly an innocent party in all of this.” Korra sighed in response. “After finding out you were engaged I could’ve easily put a stop to all of it but just like you I was only concerned with being with you again.”

She saw Asami take a deep breath before the other woman stood up and walked over to her side of the living room. She took a seat right next to her on the couch and reached out to take her hands in hers. She could tell Asami was nervous about whatever it was she was going to say next so she squeezed her hands in encouragement. 

“I am so sorry about everything, Korra.” Asami smiled sadly at her, tears threatening to fall once more. “I messed up badly but through it all one fact remains the same. I love you. I have always loved you. All these years did nothing to change how I feel about you and if it’s not too late I want to be with you. Because I choose you. I should’ve chosen you from the start but it took awhile for my mind to catch up to my heart.”

“Your mind has always had a knack for getting you into trouble every now and then.” Korra replied before removing her hands from Asami’s grip and moving them up to cup the sides of Asami’s face before pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss lasted for a moment before Korra pulled away.

“I love you too.” 

+-+-+-+

Hours later and several more talks that ended in tears found them both laying on the couch, Asami on top and their kisses growing more heated by the second. Korra was beyond ecstatic that they were able to work things out and now she was making up for her earlier heartbreak. 

Kissing Asami had always been a favorite pastime of hers and now that they were officially together once more she was taking advantage of every second she had. 

That was until she realized just how late it was and that Asami was probably exhausted given everything she had to deal with earlier. She explained to Korra how after talking to her ex-fiancee she had bolted from the dinner rehearsal and left him to deal with the guests. Korra gave him silent kudos for that because she didn’t know if she would’ve been able to do the same had the roles been reversed. 

“Let’s go to sleep.” Korra said softly as she pulled away from their kiss and pushed Asami’s hair back and away from her drooping eyes. She smiled at how valiantly Asami was trying to stay awake but decided it was best to put her out of her misery. 

“I’m not tired.” Asami replied with a yawn.

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” Korra laughed at Asami’s sheepish expression before she led them both towards her bedroom. 

She lent Asami clothes to borrow and soon both were lying in bed waiting for sleep to overtake them both. 

She had her eyes clothes and was convinced Asami had fallen asleep until she heard, “I want you to know that I would _never_ cheat on you, Korra. I know my track record might not prove it but I promise you you’re it for me. No one else.”

“I know. I believe you.” Korra answered back with a soft kiss to Asami’s shoulder. She tightened her arms around Asami said, “You’re it for me too.”

“Good.” She felt Asami adjust her pillow one last time before she placed her hands above Korra’s that were around her waist. “Oh, and I’m warning you know before I fall asleep, be prepared for sex once we wake up because I am so horny for you it's unbelievable.”

“Good to know.” Korra said with a laugh as she did her best to ignore thoughts of sex lest her nether regions made an uncomfortable tent in her sleep shorts. “Now, go to sleep.”

“Mkay. I love you.” Asami said with one last yawn.

“I love you too.” 

+-+-+-+

Korra was in heaven.

There was no other way to describe the sight of delicious pale skin glowing in the afternoon sun while a wave of dark bobbed up down as Asami went to town on her cock.

She had woken up to Asami’s mouth wrapped around her hardened member and instinctively her hands reached out to tangle themselves into Asami’s dark tresses. She really hadn't been kidding about waking up for sex and nothing else. 

She threw her head back and moaned out loud when Asami took her in deep and she felt her grip tighten in her hair. She had gotten plenty of blowjobs from different women throughout her life but none of them ever compared to Asami in her mind. No one knew her as intimately as she did and Korra was only ever truly relaxed around her.

She didn’t know how long Asami had been sucking her off but if the heavy slurping sounds were anything to go by it was long enough that her precum and Asami’s saliva had mixed together to drop down along her shaft. It wasn’t fair just how much that sound turned her on.

Or the sound of Asami gagging on her shaft. 

That wasn’t fair either.

“Good morning, love.” Asami rasped out as she released her cock with a pop. She crawled upwards until she was resting above Korra and leaned in for a kiss. Korra didn’t mind the taste of herself on Asami’s tongue and kissed her back with much fervor. 

“Good morning.” Korra answered back as soon as they separated. “You weren’t lying about waking up to this.”

Korra gasped when Asami reached down to grip her cock and gave it a light squeeze. 

“What can I say? I missed this fat cock.” Asami teased with a kiss to Korra’s neck as she was left gasping for breath.

“We just slept together not even two days ago.” Korra reminded Asami as the other woman continued stroking her up and down. 

“Yes but that was rushed and full of so much tension that I didn’t give you the attention you deserve.” Asami replied with sad tone. 

“I’m pretty sure if you gave me all the attention you think I deserve I’ll pass out.” Korra teased as she did her best not to allow the mood to turn sour. 

“Let’s find out shall we?” Asami purred as she climbed on top of Korra and lined her cock up to her entrance. 

Korra held her breath in anticipation and when Asami sunk down onto her cock they both moaned out loud. Like all their previous times together she could feel Asami’s wall slowly adjust to her size and she reveled in the fact that from now on, only she would have Asami this intimately.

Once Asami was seated all the way down, both women took a moment to revel in each other’s presence. They shared one last soft kiss before Asami started grinding back and forth on top of her. She kept her rhythm slow enough that Korra’s cock stayed inside for the most part and it drove her crazy. She felt every inch of Asami’s tight warmth wrapped around her and if it weren’t for Asami’s control at the moment she’d be going at a much faster pace.

Luckily, she distracted herself with the sight of Asami’s naked breasts hanging above her and she reached up onto her elbows to take one into her mouth. She sucked on the nipple until it was nothing but a hardened pebble before moving onto the next one. Her licks and strokes seemed to be distracting Asami from her own movements because several times she felt her pause above her before picking right back up.

She decided it was time for her to take control so she surprised Asami by flipping them over under Asami was the one underneath. She quickly shed the rest of her own clothing and immediately pulled Asami’s legs further apart before gripping her hips and thrusting hard once. She took pleasure in hearing Asami’s loud moan before doing it one more time. 

She was glad she wasn’t wearing a condom because if she had been she wouldn’t be able to feel Asami coming undone around her cock and coating it with her juices. It seemed her girlfriend had reached her peak in record time and Korra was left feeling proud of herself.

“Oh, fuck Korra!” Asami moaned loudly as she placed her hand on Korra’s chest to still her movements while her thighs were left shaking from her orgasm. 

“Wow, that was a new record.” Korra teased as she did her best not to thrust into Asami’s warmth. 

“Shut up. I was sensitive.” Asami groaned as she covered her eyes with her arm, chest moving up and down as she recovered. 

“I can tell.” Korra said as she reached down to twist Asami’s nipples to get the woman ready for her once more. She started moving in and out slowly once again giving Asami the chance to adjust to her again. 

It wasn’t long before Asami said, “Fuck me harder, babe.”

Korra didn’t need to be told twice as she gripped Asami’s hips once more and picked up her pace. She was thrusting into Asami with all the force she could manage and it was evident by the loud slapping sound of her hips hitting Asami’s thighs.

“Fuck. Just fuck me, Korra.” Asami moaned out loud even though the words were completely unnecessary at that point. 

“This pussy is all mine now.” Korra growled as she leaned down to bury her face into Asami’s neck. “I’m the only one who gets to fuck your tight hole from now on.”

“Yes, only you.” Asami replied breathlessly, her words encouraging Korra to keep going. “Only your fat cock gets to make me scream.”

“You’re so good at taking it, Asami.” Korra said as her cockhead started to brush past that swollen spot on Asami’s inner walls with every stroke thanks to the new angle. “Such a good girl.”

She felt Asami come again thanks to her words but this time she didn’t stop pumping into her, riding her right through her orgasm even though her walls did her best to clench down around her. Asami spread her legs further apart as her nails raked down Korra’s back as her orgasm ripped right through her. 

She was left shaking below her and Korra growled above her as her cock continued ramming into her like an out of control freight train. She could feel the edges of her own orgasm quickly approaching but she did her best to delay the inevitable. She tried to focus on other things besides the sounds of Asami’s moan beneath her but no matter what she thought of she was drawn right back in by the alluring woman taking her cock like it belong there.

She was powerless to stop the incoming orgasm she could feel coiling within her and while her hips kept up their ruthless pace she leaned up to look into Asami’s eyes as best as she could.

“I’m going to cum.” She grunted as she felt Asami’s gripping her insistently with her inner muscles. “Tell me where you want it.”

“Inside!” Asami screamed as she reached down to grab a handful of Korra’s ass as if the action would keep her inside. “Cum inside me please. I want to feel you fill me up.”

That was all Korra needed to hear.

With one last thrust she was spilling her hot seed inside of Asami and moaning without abandon. Her hips gave a few more firm jerks as she continued to empty into her lover, each new spurt leaving her gasping for breath. 

It took her several long moments to empty out and when she did she rested her full weight on top of her lover. Asami immediately wrapped her arms around her and they laid there in content silence.

“Did you ever think we would get to this moment?” Asami asked her quietly.

“I hoped we would.” Korra replied honestly before chuckling at her next thought. “I can tell you high school me definitely thought about this often.”

“I’m sure you did.” Asami laughed along with her.

“In all seriousness, a part of me believes that someway, somehow we were going to figure it out.” Korra said with conviction. “Because I strongly believe that you’re it for me, Asami. I don’t know what would have become of me if you hadn’t come back last night. I fear that I would have finally lost my battle with depression.” 

“I don’t want to think about that.” Asami whispered with tears pooling in her eyes. 

“We don’t have to because you’re here.” Korra said as she kissed her lover softly. “I’m not saying my depression is magically gone but you being here with me makes my fight so much easier.”

“I won’t ever leave again. I promise you.” Asami said with determination in her voice. As crazy as it was, Korra knew she believed her.

“You better not.” Korra said as she used her arms to pick herself up above Asami. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to live without making you scream my name for the rest of our lives together.”

“Oh, the rest of our lives?” Asami asked as she spread her legs apart once more, allowing Korra’s hips to rest in between her. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, love.”

“Believe me, this is one promise I won’t ever break.” Korra said as she lined herself up to Asami’s entrance again. 

“Give me all you’ve got then.”

“With pleasure.”


	10. This Luck of Mine - Carnival AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers third-wheeling for their group of friends get the chance to pair up and get to know one another better. This is another Alpha!Korra and Omega!Asami story so buckle up because it is a doozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all just pretend I haven't been gone for what feels like forever lol 
> 
> To make up for my absence here is my longest chapter to date! This is 11k+ words of our two lovable idiots falling in love and falling into bed together. 
> 
> Everyone be sure to thank user ShezNek for the prompt and inspiration
> 
> Without further ado, happy reading folks!

It wasn’t often that Korra was left feeling like maybe she didn’t belong.

She proudly considered herself an extroverted individual and making friends to avoid feeling left out was her forte. So whenever she was left as the odd one out she wasn’t sure how to handle it. It’s not that she craved attention she just didn’t like feeling like she was alone. 

That made her current situation even funnier given that there was no way she should be feeling alone in a place so full of people. 

The Republic City Carnival was back in town and her friends had decided to spend opening night here together. 

Only problem was, not all of them had showed up yet and she was stuck as the third wheel with Opal and Kuvira. 

It’s not that she disliked spending time with her two friends but ever since they made the leap from friendship to relationship, both had spent the majority of their focus on one another. She didn’t blame them for it but it definitely left her feeling left out when it was just the three of them. 

She was desperately waiting for Bolin and Mako’s arrival so she wouldn’t feel so singled out. Because right now she was left as the single rider on all the rides and she hated it. Not the rides per se but more so the feeling of not having someone to enjoy it with.

Right now they were standing in line waiting for for their turn on the ferris wheel and if Korra wasn’t so against waiting for her friends off to the side she wouldn’t be feeling dejected at having to claim a single row again. 

“Come on Korra, stop with the gloom and doom.” Kuvira spoke as she finally pulled herself away from Opal’s lips. “You love these rides.”

“Yeah but I hate heights.” Korra replied with a pout. “You guys know I need someone to help distract me!”

“You could wait for us on the ground you know?” Opal said with a giggle. “No need to torture yourself if this isn’t your type of ride.”

“You guys know I hate being all alone!” Korra exclaimed with a wild brush of her hands. “I’ll die of boredom if I have to stay back and wait!”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Kuvira replied flatly.

“I can’t believe I was left stuck with you two.” Korra replied grumpily and with a cross of her arms. 

“Oh Korra, you know you love us.” Opal said as she moved forward to hug Korra and kiss her cheek. 

“Oof, get off of me!” Korra laughed as she did her best to push her friend away. 

“Next!” They all turned as the line finally started moving forward again and their group was finally up next to board. 

When it was time to board she was asked if she was a single rider and reluctantly she said she was. As if it wasn’t awkward enough for her already, the worker then proceeded to yell and ask if there were any other single riders out there. She turned around quickly intent on glaring at her friends who were giggling behind her when the most beautiful person she had ever seen was slowly approaching.

“I hope you don’t mind some company.” The stranger said brightly as she followed the operator onto the carriage. 

“Get it, Korra.” She heard Kuvira say behind her but she was too focused on not wanting to trip in front of this beautiful stranger to reply. 

She allowed the worker to bring the bar down over them before she felt the ride jerk forward to allow the next pair to board. She felt her hands growing clammy around the bar as she thought about what to say to the woman next to her. She normally never struggled with what to say but one whiff of the woman beside her and she knew she was dealing with an omega. 

And if Korra had any weaknesses it was beautiful omegas.

It was like all her social skills went out the window when she was in front of an omega and she was left looking like an idiot more often than not. If it weren’t for her very own overpowering scent she was positive omegas wouldn’t notice her as an alpha and thus would probably ignore her altogether.

“You’re third-wheeling tonight too, huh?” Asami asked Korra, drawing her out of her thoughts. 

“Uh, yeah.” Korra replied, cursing herself internally for such a simple answer. 

“I am too.” Asami giggled as she looked behind them and waving to her friends. “Normally I wouldn’t be but my friends were adamant about bringing me along. I tried to get out of it all day long but obviously it didn’t work out.”

Before Korra had a chance to reply the ride finally started moving and soon they were reaching the highest point of the wheel. She looked over the edge and was amazed by how far the carnival stretched out below them. The city definitely knew how to put one together and even if the night wasn’t going how she had hoped she had to admit she was having a good time nonetheless. 

“You’re not afraid of heights, are you?” She looked over at her ride companion giving her a confused look.

“Um, no. Not really.” Korra replied. “Are you?”

“Oh no, not at all.” Asami said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder which Korra thought should be made illegal. “I was just asking because you seem to be gripping that bar pretty tight.”

“I’m...what?” Korra would smack herself for her lack of words if it wouldn’t make her look like an even bigger idiot. She looked down and noticed that she was in fact gripping the bar like her life depended on it before releasing it quickly.

“You can hold my hand if it’s too scary for you.” Asami told her as she held it out for her to take.

Korra stared at it for several seconds, her brain not catching up to what the other woman had just said to her. She was just about to reach out for it when Asami pulled it back quickly, catching her off guard.

“Unless you’re totally against taking a stranger’s hand which totally makes sense and I am so sorry.” Asami spoke quickly.

“No!” Korra yelled far too loudly given their close proximity. “I mean, no i’m not against it. But it’s okay because i’m actually not scared of heights. They’re not the greatest but i’m cool with it.”

“Oh, that’s great!” Asami giggled before she continued. “Although, for clarity’s sake I definitely wouldn’t mind you holding my hand.”

“I don’t even know your name.” Korra blurted out before she could help herself. She immediately rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment before clarifying. “Not that it’s an issue but it would be nice to know the name of the beauty whose hand i’d have the honor of holding.”

_Smooth, Korra. Keep it up and you might make it out of this without looking like a total idiot._

“I’m Asami.” The other woman presented her hand to Korra once again but this time for a hand shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“Korra.” She wasn’t surprised to find out Asami had a strong grip and if she wasn’t swooning already she definitely was now. “You’re really pretty.”

_Way to go._

“I mean you have a really pretty name!” Korra tried to correct before realizing that it made it seem as if she didn’t think Asami was pretty. “Not that I don’t think you’re pretty because you are! Pretty, I mean. Really pretty but you have a pretty name, too.” 

She only realized she was rambling when she heard Asami’s soft laugh and felt her free hand cover theirs that were still locked in a handshake. 

“It’s okay, Korra.” Asami said as she gave her a brilliant smile that left her feeling lightheaded. “I know what you meant. But just FYI, you’re not so bad-looking yourself. Very pretty too if I do say so myself.”

“Thanks.” Korra replied with a kind smile, feeling more like herself with that compliment. If there was one situation she could thrive in it was definitely flirting. After all, what kind of alpha would she be if she wasn’t good at that of all things. 

“So, how is it you got roped into being a third wheel tonight?” Asami asked as they continued enjoying the sights as the ride kept them moving in circles. 

“It wasn’t much of a choice.” Korra pointed to the carriage behind them where she assumed Opal and Kuvira found themselves in. “My friends, they insisted I stick with them even though the rest of our group is running late. I hate feeling left out so it was a necessary choice.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t go off and find yourself a pretty omega to pass the time with.” Asami teased with a smirk that was meant to fluster her no doubt. “I know most alphas wouldn’t think twice about leaving their lovesick friends to find themselves a pretty companion.”

“I’m sitting next to a pretty omega right now, aren’t I?” Korra replied without missing a beat and enjoying the way Asami’s cheeks flushed red. She was feeling confident that Asami had taken a liking to her and Korra her. “I’d say things worked out pretty well for me without even trying.”

“Guess you just got lucky.” Asami replied after a few moments where they stared at one another with soft smiles on their faces.

Before she had a chance to reply the ride had slowed to a stop and they were one of the first allowed to unboard. She stepped out first and held out her hand to help Asami out before the ride operator could come over. She walked them down the steps and off the ride platform without realizing that she had yet to let go of Asami’s hand. It was only after the omega’s friends approached them, giggling like schoolgirls with a secret, that she let go with a blush.

“It was nice meeting you, Korra.” Asami waved as she walked away. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Korra was left watching her walk away, silently cursing herself for not getting her number and wishing that the universe allow their paths to cross again soon. She kept watching her walk away slowly until she got lost in the crowd and Korra couldn’t keep up anymore. She shoved her hands into her pockets and let out a big sigh.

“Well aren’t you whipped.” She whirled around quickly at the sound of Kuvira’s voice and she turned bright red at having been caught feeling wistful. “Did you at least get the girl’s name or were you too busy ogling her?”

“Ha. Ha. Real funny, Kuvira.” Korra replied with no emotion as Opal smacked her girlfriend lightly on the head. “But I wasn’t ogling.”

“Ignore my idiot, Korra.” Opal said as she pulled Kuvira away and led them towards the next ride. “Although, I will say she seemed like she was exactly your type.”

“Her type is any pretty omega, Op.” Kuvira teased as she turned to look at Korra who was still trying her best not to blush at her friends teasing. “Besides, Korra didn’t even get her name I bet, so chances are they’re not seeing one another again.”

“I got her name!” Korra shouted before flushing red once more at Kuvira’s answering smirk. Even Opal seemed to be trying her best not to smile at Korra’s outburst. “I hate you guys.”

“Aw come on, Korra. You know I’m just teasing you.” Kuvira let go of Opal and moved forward to throw her arm around Korra’s shoulders and pull her in close. “The night’s still young and I bet we run into her again. You can make your move then.”

“Who says I want to make a move?” Korra asked indignantly even though she knew she definitely wanted to make a move. Asami was the perfect woman and she wanted her. 

Rather than replying, Kuvira and Opal burst out laughing. 

She really needed new friends.

+-+-+-+

They had gotten on two more rides after the ferris wheel and walked around some more but no matter how hard Korra looked, there was no sign of Asami or her friends. She had given up on responding to Opal and Kuvira’s teasing and focused all her energy on searching for the omega. They were currently in line for one of the many roller coasters in the carnival and Korra wasn’t even worried about having to share a seat with a stranger. She was too busy looking around for the perfect stranger to worry about who she would have to share with.

So busy searching was she that she didn’t notice the line had moved forward until Kuvira was shoving her forward and onto the platform. She replied to the ride operator that she would be a single rider and he motioned her forward with a flick of his fingers. She immediately moved towards the front where she swore was the best place to sit without worrying about where her friends were moving to.

She was fiddling with her seat belt when she saw someone sit down next to her out of the corner of her eye.

“Hello stranger.” She whipped her head up so fast she was afraid she might have given herself whiplash because of it. She couldn’t believe her luck. Asami was currently strapping herself in beside her and here she was staring at her looking like a fish out of water. 

“Hi.” She squeaked out, cursing her voice for coming out so high pitched. She cleared her throat and aimed for a more natural tone. “We meet again.”

“I hope you don’t mind. I noticed you were by yourself again and I took the liberty of joining you.” Asami smiled at her and Korra was left starstruck once more. “Plus, everyone knows the best seat in a roller coaster is always the front.”

“Right! It’s got the best views.” Korra was glad her vocal cords seemed to be working again and she was determined not to make an even bigger fool of herself in front of Asami. 

The conversation was momentarily interrupted when the ride operator came around and double checked their seat belts before lowering the safety bar and moving on to the seats behind them. She looked over her shoulder to try and find her friends, only to notice Kuvira and Opal sending her a thumbs up from a couple seats back. No doubt they had seen Asami heading her direction as well. She could only imagine the amount of teasing she was going to receive once the ride was over. 

“Are you from the city?” She heard her ride companion ask as she turned around with a shake of her head at her friends’ antics. 

“I was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe but I moved to Republic City for schooling.” Korra replied as she watched Asami’s hands tap the bar while they waited for the ride to start. “How about you? You look like a city girl.”

“You would be correct. I was born and raised here.” Asami said with a big smile. Korra already knew that smile would be the death of her.

“So I’m guessing this isn’t your first time here at the carnival?” Korra asked.

“Nope. I’ve been here several times over the years but there’s always something new and different so it’s always exciting. Plus, a day out with friends is always fun.”

“Even when we’re left third-wheeling.” Korra supplied as they shared a laugh at their own expense. 

“I don’t know about you but I’ve had some good luck tonight as a single rider.” Asami said with a wink that Korra was positive she would’ve missed had she blinked at the wrong time. 

“You can never go wrong when your partner is such a pretty omega.” This time Korra was ready and she didn’t struggle to come up with that reply. She wanted to make it clear to Asami that she was interested and hopefully it earned her a phone number by the end of the day.

“Again with the compliments.” Asami replied with a soft blush that left Korra fist-pumping in her mind. “You’re a real charmer aren’t you?”

“I have my moments.” Korra replied just as the ride started to move forward. She shared one last smile with her ride partner before they both sat forward in anticipation. 

It was over faster than she would’ve liked but she once again got the opportunity to hold Asami’s hand with the excuse of helping her down from the platform so she couldn’t be too upset with that. They spent only a few moments talking before they said goodbye once again and went their separate ways with their friends. 

Even Kuvira’s teasing and Opal’s singing about she and Asami _sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_ wasn’t enough to wipe away her smile this time around. 

She would have to agree with Kuvira’s earlier statement.

She was most definitely whipped.

+-+-+-+

Throughout the rest of the night, she and Asami had several more opportunities where they got to share a row or a seat next to one another. Even when Mako and Bolin finally showed up she made it clear that she would share a seat with Asami if given the chance. 

Their conversations and companionship grew more comfortable as the night wore on to the point that both their group of friends had merged, giving them the excuse to keep getting to know one another. 

Something else she had noticed as the night went on was that Asami was a really touchy person. She had no problem holding Korra’s hand or touching her arms and Korra found herself reveling in that affection. They had even shared a hug when Korra had gotten excited about Asami buying her an ice cream cone. They had both blushed uncontrollably afterwards but smiled at one another nonetheless and played it off as a normal thing between them now. At least, she hoped it was. As the night wore on she had no doubt that she felt something for the omega and she desperately wished they would get a chance to be something beyond just tonight.

She got the feeling that Asami felt the same way, given how close she stayed by her but they never got a moment alone and thus had no chance to talk and clear the air. She wanted to make a move and ask her out before the end of the night but it seemed like every moment they shared was interrupted by someone else in their group.

She was seconds away from asking her to accompany her to the nearest restroom when she froze beside her mid-step, confusing Korra and making her worry that something was wrong. 

“Are you ok, Asami?” She asked as she approached the still frozen omega.

Asami looked like a deer caught in headlights and her eyes were wide and looking around frantically. She worried that she might have seen someone she was trying to avoid but before she could ask again, Asami barreled by her and pulled her two friends away from their conversation with the rest of the group. Everyone stared at the three of them talk animatedly amongst themselves before Asami walked away with one of them and the other returned to the group to fill them in.

“Sorry, everyone.” Asami’s friend, Aiko said as she approached them. “Everything’s fine. It’s just a little girl trouble nothing to worry about. They’ll be back soon.”

“Are you sure?” Korra asked not feeling 100% sure about the explanation. “Asami looked pretty worried back there.”

“Yes, I’m sure Korra.” Aiko replied with a calm expression that surprisingly helped calm her down as well. “You know how things go, sometimes cycles can catch us by surprise.”

“Cycles?” Korra asked slowly and she looked around at the rest of the group that seemed to catch the meaning behind Aiko’s words. She took in the boys red faces and Opal’s sympathetic look before her brain finally caught up. “Oh my god. She’s going into heat!”

She realized she had spoken too loudly when several carnival-goers around her turned to look at them and she looked sheepishly at Aiko who shook her head in amusement. 

“Sorry.” Korra said as she did her best to ignore Kuvira’s manic laughing. “Probably best if the entire city doesn’t know that.”

“Yes, probably.” Aiko replied to her with a smirk. “But in any case, she should be fine for the rest of the night. She’s gone off to take some heat suppressants.”

“She’d be better off if she found someone to help her out.” Kuvira teased with a knowing glance in Korra’s direction. She did her best not to react to her teasing, knowing Asami’s friend was right there and would no doubt tell her if she said anything incriminating.

“The night is still young.” Aiko replied just as Asami and Aiko’s gf, Hana, were approaching the group once more. 

Everyone immediately questioned Asami and asked about her well-being but she assured them it wasn’t something she couldn’t handle. She repeated to them several times that she was feeling fine and that she wasn’t going to let something like this ruin the rest of her night. They all relented eventually but Korra couldn’t shake the knowledge that her new friend was in heat.

She did her best to ignore the dirtier thoughts coursing through her mind, but she knows it still must have shown on her face because Asami approached her and asked if _she_ was feeling okay because her face was looking flushed. That question alone was enough to leave Kuvira howling in laughter behind them.

She assured her friend that she was okay and insisted that they get on with the fun because there were still plenty of rides left for them.

+-+-+-+

So maybe she wasn’t fine.

Being an alpha meant her sense of smell was better than most and being unmated meant Asami’s scent was definitely having an effect on her.

While Asami’s heat suppressants were doing their job in keeping the omega calm, they did nothing to control her scent. 

Korra needed to get herself under control because so far she had been in a losing battle with her hormones. The thrill of the rides only helped distract her for a few minutes before they were back on solid ground and she found herself checking out her friend once more.

She was just thankful she decided to wear sweatpants tonight because her body was definitely responding to the omega and she found herself sporting a semi hard-on as the night wore on. As much as she had been enjoying herself today she desperately wished for an end to the night so she could go home and avoid any chances of ruining her newfound friendship with Asami.

She wanted to give the omega the time to come out of her heat before she was jumping at the opportunity to ask her out on a date. She didn’t want Asami to think she was only after one thing because she definitely wasn’t.

Luckily, her prayers were answered and her friends decided that the tunnel of love would be their last ride of the night. She knew having couples amongst them was the reason behind that particular ride choice and seeing as how the brothers had already left for the evening, Korra and Asami were left outnumbered when it came to choosing. 

While normally she would’ve been jumping at the chance to go on such a romantic ride with someone she was interested in, she was nervous about being in a dark and enclosed space with her friend who was currently going through her heat. She wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Asami’s touches got more flirty and daring as the night wore on. After all, it was her touch that spurred her hard-on when her hand got too high up on Korra’s thigh while they were sitting next to one another getting something to eat earlier in the night.

So yes, getting on a dark ride meant for loving couples wasn’t at the top of her list of choices to close out the night but Asami was determined to get on the ride with the rest of their friends. Korra had wanted to get out of it by pretending she needed to use the restroom with the intention of not making it back in time but Asami had gripped her hand tightly and asked her to wait until after the ride because she didn’t want her to miss it. 

Even Kuvira’s snickering beside her wasn’t enough to distract her from the fact that she and Asami were holding hands.

After that, Korra had a hard time making up an excuse to leave and surrendered herself to the fact that she would be getting on this ride with her crush.

When it was their time to board, Korra did her best to ignore her own nerves and helped Asami board before her. She also did her best to ignore the ride operator when he called them lovebirds and told them to enjoy the ride.

Asami giggling next to her did nothing to calm her nerves but she took a deep breathe and mentally scolded herself for being so childish. She was on a romantic ride with her crush for spirits sake! She needed to calm down and just enjoy the moment. 

The ride itself wasn’t overly cheesy and she found herself genuinely having a good time and if she noticed that she was still holding Asami’s hand, well, she wasn’t going to say anything about it. 

“Hey, Korra?” She heard Asami whisper next to her despite the fact that no one was close enough to hear them.

“Yeah?” She turned to look the her friend and she was caught off guard at how perfect and angelic she looked in the glow of all the LED lights that filled the cave. 

“It might just be the ride making me all sentimental but I wanted to say thank you.” Asami said nervously as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “You know, for making tonight so fun. I was honestly dreading being a third wheel but then you came along and turned the whole night around.”

“If anyone made tonight better it was you, Asami.” Korra laughed quietly as she remembered their meeting. “After all, you’re the one who approached me.”

“I’ll admit when I saw how cute you were I probably volunteered a little too quickly to be your ride partner.” If it weren’t for the glowing lights above Korra would be sure Asami was blushing at her own confession.

“Had the tables been turned I probably would’ve done the same.” She replied with a smile growing bolder with Asami’s blushing. “I’m sure you know this already but you’re really fucking beautiful, Asami.”

Before she even had a chance to think about regretting her words, she found herself being pulled in for a fierce kiss that left her feeling shocked and breathless. She was confused for only a second before she was responding with just as much passion and pulling the other woman closer to her. 

She spared only a moment’s thought to the fact that they were currently in a very public ride but she prayed to the spirits that it wouldn’t be ending anytime soon. Not when she had a very pretty omega moving herself onto her lap without a care in the world about who might see them. 

With Asami on her lap it was very difficult for her to hide the fact that she was being affected by her omega friend as her hard-on was now pressing very intimately onto her friend.

This fact was confirmed when Asami pulled away to say, “I guess it’s safe to say you like me too?”

“I’m so sorry.” Korra groaned as she hid her face in her hands. “I’ve been trying to get rid of it all night but it won’t go away.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining.” Asami said as she moved off of Korra’s lap and took her hands away from her face. “My attraction is not as noticeable but I promise you I’m just as affected by you.”

“You are?” Korra asked as she looked up and into Asami’s eyes.

“Fuck, yes.” Asami said as she pulled her in for another kiss that left her just as breathless as the previous one. “I’m so attracted to you it’s crazy. I told my friend you were probably the reason why my heat came in so early. You and your damn alpha scent have been driving me crazy all night.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Korra asked in disbelief.

“Same reason you probably didn’t either.” Asami replied. “I didn’t want to ruin our new friendship but something about this ride makes it difficult to control one’s feelings it seems.”

They both shared a laugh at their own expense before Asami spoke up once more. 

“I want to make it clear that I really do like you, Korra.” She gave her a soft smile and another peck on the lips before she continued. “After tonight I wouldn’t be opposed to a proper date but I have to say that my heat is making it very hard to control my attraction towards you. I can feel my heat suppressants wearing off already and I’m asking you now before I take another dose. Go home with me tonight?”

“Are you sure?” Korra asked as she gulped down her own nerves at Asami’s suggestion.

“Absolutely.” Asami replied without a moment’s hesitation. “Besides, I’m curious about what exactly you have packed away down here.”

Korra gasped forward in surprise when she felt Asami’s hand move down in between her thighs to cup her still present hard-on. 

“It’s sensitive.” Asami teased with a kiss to her neck as her hand moved up and down the length of her shaft above her sweatpants. Korra could only stare, mesmerized by the glide of Asami’s hand as she gently pleasured her. 

Korra’s only response was a groan as Asami chose that moment to squeeze the outline of her member. She knew Asami couldn’t see it but she felt her arousal start to seep through in the form of small drops of precum. Not for the first time that night was she grateful for having chosen dark sweatpants to wear.

“Asami, someone will see us.” Korra tried to argue futilely as the omega’s actions became more determined and her soft touches became firm grips. As much as she was enjoying the omega’s touch, she was just as terrified of being caught.

“Relax.” Asami replied with another squeeze of her shaft. “The ride is nowhere near being done. We’ll be making a turn outside right before it’s over and that’s still another minute away at least.”

“You’ve been on this ride before?” Korra asked, feeling a slight tinge of jealousy thinking of the omega sharing this type of ride with someone else. 

“Every year.” Asami said as she placed another soft kiss to the space between Korra’s ear and neck. “It’s our tradition to end the night on the cheesiest ride here and this is it. Only this year I have pretty great company.”

She wanted to respond to Asami’s comment but she was too distracted by Asami’s hand now making its way underneath the waistband of her sweats. She looked around in a panic making sure that no one was close enough to see what they were up to before looking at the omega who had a teasing smirk set in place.

“Let’s see what we have under here shall we?” Asami whispered softly into her ear and Korra felt herself hold still with bated breath.

She shivered slightly when the top of her cock was pulled out from underneath her sweats and all thoughts of being caught fled from her mind as she watched Asami stare at her shaft with hungry eyes. 

“Fuck, you’re big.” Asami said softly and it had Korra’s inner alpha roaring with pride. She saw Asami look around quickly before she dipped down and sucked the tip of Korra’s shaft into her mouth, causing her to lean forward in ecstasy as a loud moan was ripped from her mouth.

This was the last scenario she had imagined herself in when she was paired up with Asami for this ride but now she was feeling grateful she hadn’t found an excuse to get out of it. She knew she should pull Asami away from her cock before they were exposed but her hands moved by their own accord and tangled themselves into the omega’s dark tresses.

She thrust her hips slowly into Asami’s warm mouth, wanting to make the most of the moment before they had to separate. It was only after a particularly hard thrust that left Asami gagging on her shaft that the omega pulled away, a line of spit connecting her lips to her shaft as she did. 

“I’m not done with you just yet.” Asami said with one last squeeze of her cock before she tucked her away and readjusted her sweatpants. “You’re definitely coming home with me tonight.”

“Okay.” Korra replied, still feeling dazed from the omega’s actions and feeling incapable of forming complete sentences in that moment. 

“Just be good for the next ten minutes and I promise you’ll have your fat cock buried deep inside me before you know it.” Asami teased as she leaned forward to kiss Korra one last time before they approached the final turn signaling the end of the ride. Korra did her best to suppress her moan at Asami’s words given that they were now outside where anyone could see them.

As they approached the dock where they would unboard, she noticed all their friends mingling around and waiting for them to rejoin the group. She spared one last glance down at herself to double check that her erection wasn’t completely obvious after what had just transpired. 

She did her best to ignore Asami’s giggles as she undoubtedly caught Korra checking herself out. She was about to say something about it being her fault when Opal approached them with a skip in her step.

“We’re all going out for dinner to one of the newer restaurants in the city.” She told them with an excited squeal. “Aiko’s got connections.”

“Opal, you’ve got connections too.” Korra started with a laugh at her friend’s ridiculousness.

“I know but it’s more fun when someone else uses theirs.” Opal replied with another laugh before looking over at Asami. “Of course, no one has connections quite like Asami Sato but we all manage somehow.”

“Guys, come on.” They all turned at the sound of Kuvira approaching them, Aiko and her girlfriend following close by. “We want to get a move on before the lines to get out of the parking lot get too long.”

“Actually, you guys go on ahead.” Asami spoke up earning a questioning look from everyone around her, including Korra who had no idea what the omega was up to. “That last ride left me feeling queasy and Korra’s offered to take me home.”

“Are you sure, Asami?” Aiko moved forward to ask her friend and to offer her assistance at the same time. “We can take you home.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Asami spoke quickly wanting to reassure her friends. “You four go on and have your date night, don’t end the night on my account. Korra will take care of me.”

“Well if you’re sure.” Aiko relented after a moment’s hesitation. “But call us if you need anything at all, okay?”

“I promise.” Asami replied before they all shared one final goodbye.

Korra did her best to ignore Opal’s questioning looks and Kuvira’s knowing smirk as they hugged goodbye but she knew she was in for an endless amount of teasing come tomorrow morning. Asami’s friends might have bought the excuse but her friends were not fooled at all. 

+-+-+-+

After bidding their friends goodbye and making one last stop for souvenirs, Korra and Asami found themselves sitting in Korra’s car making their way over to Asami’s apartment as it was the closest and she didn’t share it with roommates like Korra herself.

She was feeling nervous about what their night had in store for them but whenever she looked over to the omega next to her, she felt excited at the prospect of sharing a night with her. There was no doubt that Asami was extremely beautiful and she was lucky that she had taken a liking to Korra as well. She just hoped that tonight was only the start to a possible relationship between them because she wasn’t sure she could walk away from someone so perfect after getting a taste.

“What are you thinking about?” Asami asked her as they pulled up to the next stop light.

“Hm? Oh, nothing really.” Korra replied before she glanced over at Asami with a smile. “I just can’t believe we’re actually doing this? It’s crazy because we just met today and now we’re jumping into bed together?”

“It is crazy, but I’m okay with crazy.” Asami said in response. “Even without my heat, I’ve honestly never felt so attracted to someone before like I am to you.”

“Yeah?” Korra spoke with a soft blush.

“Absolutely.” Asami replied with a small laugh. “I don’t think you actually realize how attractive you are. I’m just glad you’re single otherwise this night wouldn’t be nearly as fun.”

“Are you kidding me? If anyone is glad someone is single it’s me with you!” Korra exclaimed with a laugh. “You’re actually like, _the_ perfect omega.”

“You don’t need to flatter me, you know. We’re already going to sleep with one another.” Asami said with a wink thrown in Korra’s direction.

“I’m not saying it to flatter you.” Korra replied with a roll of her eyes. “I’m saying it because it’s true and because I want you to know that I really _really_ do like you.”

“Enough to take me on a date after my heat is taken care?” Asami asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

“I’d consider myself lucky.” Korra responded as she reached out to grab hold of Asami’s hand in hers. 

They shared one more smile between them before they continued on in silence, each enjoying the silent calm that surrounded them in the car. It was only a few minutes into their ride when Korra started to notice Asami growing more and more restless and her hand was now feeling clammy beneath hers. She knew that meant her heat suppressants were starting to wear off for good and if she didn’t get them to Asami’s apartment soon enough they’d end up fucking in the back seat of the car. As exciting as that seemed she really wasn’t looking forward to getting arrested for indecent exposure. 

Their little adventure in the tunnel ride was more than enough for one night.

She was so focused on following the gps and not getting them lost in an unknown part of town that she didn’t see Asami hand moving down to her crotch until it was too late. She was thankful they were stopped at another red light otherwise she’s sure she would’ve swerved into the car next to them when she felt Asami’s hand squeezing her thigh, too high up to be considered friendly. 

“Asami, what are you doing?” She squeaked out as her hands gripped the steering wheel in anticipation.

“Nothing, if you don’t want me to.” Asami responded with another squeeze, this one higher than the previous one. Asami’s hand was resting just below the head of her quickly hardening shaft that she was surprised the omega hadn’t aimed higher.

“We’re almost to your place.” Korra breathed out as the omega’s hand finally moved up to cup her once more, much like she had on the ride earlier. “Only five minutes according to the gps.”

“Mhm, but I can’t wait.” Asami murmured softly as she focused on slipping her hand beneath Korra’s sweatpants. Just like earlier in the night, she pulled Korra’s hard cock out as far as she could given their restraints before pumping her hand slowly along the length exposed to her. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking of this since I got a taste of you earlier.”

“Oh, fuck.” Korra gasped out as she felt herself twitching within Asami’s grip. She flicked her eyes back and forth between her crotch and the traffic light, not knowing if she wanted the light to speed up or stay red for just a moment longer. 

She groaned when the light turned green and she was forced to tear her eyes away from Asami’s gliding hand and back onto the road. She was thankful that Asami was going slow enough that it wouldn’t serve as too much of a distraction but she also needed more. 

She glanced at all her mirrors to make sure there were no cars close enough to see them before she moved her free hand out to grip Asami’s hair and guided her down towards her crotch. Asami was quick to catch her meaning and without a moment’s hesitation she was bent over across the space between them and guiding Korra’s cock into her mouth once again. 

She knew they were being reckless and that she shouldn’t allow herself to be distracted while behind the wheel but she figured they were close enough and the roads empty enough that they would be okay. 

Still, she kept a close eye on her mirrors lest a car stop right next to them and got an eyeful of what they were doing. 

She suppressed the need to thrust her hips until they were stopped at another red light, and with her foot planted firmly on the brake she gripped Asami’s head with both hands and thrust slowly into her warm mouth. 

She could hear the distinct sounds of slurping as she sped up and it only added to her already heightened arousal. Despite being at an awkward angle, Asami was taking her in so perfectly that Korra felt like she was on a cloud. 

The seatbelt was another obstacle that didn’t allow the omega access to her entire length but she more than made up for it by sucking on her head and paying extra attention to her oozing slit. 

As soon as the light turned green she was off once again and before she knew it they were pulling into the parking garage of Asami’s apartment complex. The omega released her from the confines of her mouth only long enough to tell her which parking spots belonged to her before she was bending over and taking her back in once more. 

Somehow she managed to park them safely enough given her distractions and she turned the engine off before leaning her head back and basking in the pleasure she was receiving. 

She did her best to move Asami’s hair to the side in order to get a glimpse of her wet shaft sliding in and out of the omega’s mouth. 

Asami looked up at her from the corner of her eyes, sucking the head of her cock for a few moments longer before pulling herself away with a pop. Korra wasted no time in bringing her up to meet her lips in a rough kiss that left them both breathless.

“Guess we should move this inside, huh?” Asami rasped out as they both hurried to make themselves presentable enough for the short walk to Asami’s apartment.

It was torture having to keep their hands to themselves as they made their way over but as soon as Asami had the door unlocked, they rushed their way inside and hurried to help each other get rid of their clothes. 

As soon as they were both left naked in the hallway of Asami’s apartment, Korra wasted no time pushing her against the wall as she lowered herself onto her knees. She ignored her own aching member as she threw one of the omega’s legs over her shoulder and dived in to taste her dripping center. She had been fantasizing about this moment all night and now that it was happening she had to admit the reality was far better than she could have imagined. 

She was taking her time licking all around the omega’s entrance, being careful to avoid her twitching nub as she wanted to take her time and pleasure the woman standing before her. Self-consciously she knew she wanted Asami to remember this night between them because she wanted a real chance for them. She wanted to woo and date this perfect woman and her inner alpha craved the opportunity to mate the most perfect omega. 

So if she took her time lapping up the sweetness surrounding Asami’s opening then so be it. She wanted the omega to come undone until she was left panting nothing but Korra’s name.

If the strong grip on her hair was anything to go by, she knew Asami was enjoying her actions while at the same time silently begging her for more. She was happy to speed up her movements as she flattened her tongue against the omega’s center and licked her way up eagerly. She swirled her tongue around the reddened nub begging for attention before sealing her lips around it and sucking on it slowly. 

That particular action left Asami thrusting her hips forward into her face and Korra was worried the omega would end up slipping and fall onto the floor despite Korra’s grip on her hips. So, rather than risk Asami falling and ruining the moment, Korra used her strength to toss Asami’s other leg over her shoulder and holding her up by her ass cheeks. 

It allowed her better access to Asami’s opening and gave her the added bonus of feeling up the omega’s firm ass. She wasted no time slipping her tongue inside of the omega and making sure to lap up all her juices. 

She knew she wouldn’t be able to hold up Asami for a long time but until she could no longer feel her arms she was determined to give her pussy all the attention it deserved. Not to mention, her taste was leaving her feeling intoxicated and she couldn’t pull away even if she wanted to.

So, she kept up the thrusting of her tongue and she lavished her clit with attention all while doing her best to ignore the constant throbbing of her cock knowing her moment of pleasure would come soon after. 

For now she just wanted to see the omega come undone because of her and judging by the ever increasing shaking of Asami’s thighs around her head she knew she was close. Slowly she started to pull away, stopping her thrusting in favor of long licks along her pussy before she pulled away with one last kiss to Asami’s aching bud.

She lowered Asami’s legs from her shoulders before she stood up and was immediately pulled into a hungry kiss. It was a clashing of tongues and a crashing of their bodies as she pushed the omega flush against the wall, leaving no room between their bodies. 

“Has anyone ever told you how fucking perfect you are.” Korra husked as she moved to trail soft kisses along Asami’s jaw and neck. 

Asami’s only response was a needy whine as Korra bit down on her skin before she could reply.

“I’m going to mark every inch of your body by the time I’m done with you tonight.” Korra said as her kisses continued and her hand made its way down the plane of Asami’s stomach. “Whether it’s with my kisses or even my cum it doesn’t matter. I’m going to make sure you remember me.”

“Yes, please.” She heard Asami whimper as her hand had finally reached her pussy. She gently rubbed her fingers against the slippery wetness while she continued to pepper her with kisses. 

“You’re so wet, baby.” Korra said as her fingers probed the tight muscles of her entrance. “You’re ready to be fucked aren’t you. So ready.”

Asami was given no chance to respond as Korra slipped one finger inside of her and slowly pushed in and out. She felt the omega’s walls clamp around her single digit as her thumb slowly massaged her outer lips. She spread Asami’s legs further apart allowing her finger more access before she slowly added a second.

The answering rush of wetness left them both feeling surprised as Asami gasped and trembled beneath her. She made sure to keep up the movement of her hand so she wouldn’t ruin Asami’s orgasm but she was feeling very proud about the fact that she brought the omega over the edge so easily. It was proof of just how wound up she was.

“You look so perfect when you cum, Asami.” Korra spoke into her ear as the omega continued trembling around her fingers. She used her thumb to flick the bud of Asami’s flick softly and she smirked when she heard the responding gasp and wasn’t surprised to feel the omega’s walls clamp around her fingers once more as she orgasmed for the second time. “I just can’t get enough of your perfect pussy.” 

She wasn’t surprised when she felt Asami’s hand take hold of her wrist to push her away from her sensitive center knowing the omega was probably feeling overwhelmed after two orgasms back to back. She pulled out slowly and then slipped her wet fingers into her mouth, reveling in the sweet taste of the omega.

“You know, most alphas wouldn’t be so eager to clean off their fingers with their mouth.” Asami spoke softly as her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

“I’m not most alphas.” Korra replied with a shrug once she finished polishing off her fingers, already missing the taste of the omega.

“No, you’re really not.” Asami said as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. They took their time with this one as she knew Asami still needed a few more moments to get herself sorted. She had no problem kissing the omega for hours if need be.

“Someone’s eager for some attention.” Asami spoke as she trailed one hand down Korra’s front and along her stomach until it reached her shaft.

She had been so consumed with pleasing her lover that she had completely forgotten about herself and now that it was brought to her attention she realized just how hard she was. It was borderline painful.

Asami’s fist wrapped around her cock did very little to alleviate the ache but she wasn’t about to pass on a handjob from such a perfect woman. She just hoped Asami wasn’t the type of omega that took pleasure in teasing her alpha, otherwise she was in for a long night.

“Let’s take care of this _big_ problem, shall we?” Asami purred as she flipped their positions so Korra was now the one leaning against the wall. She got down on her knees and looked up at Korra with a predatory smirk that left her cock throbbing harder in the omega’s hand. She knew it wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge but still she hoped she didn’t embarrass herself by coming too prematurely.

“I know you’re not like most alphas but I bet you love seeing me down here don’t you?” Asami said as she licked a long path from the base of her cock to the very tip. Korra remained silent as she threw her head back taking in every sensation coursing through her body. “You made me feel so good and now I’m going to worship this cock.”

“Fuck, Asami.” Korra groaned in response as she reached forward to tangle her hands in Asami’s dark hair. “Please, don’t stop sucking me.”

She was glad Asami chose to listen to her because the moment she sealed her lips around Korra’s tip, she was in heaven. This was the third time tonight that she was being sucked off by the omega and yet it felt new and exciting to her. She would never tire of the way Asami’s hands wrapped around her base while her head bobbed up and down the length of her cock. 

While she didn’t enjoy thinking of any of Asami’s part partners, it was clear to her that the omega was not new to this. She took Korra into her mouth like she had been doing it for years and knew the right times to alternate between licking or sucking. Not to mention, she had quickly figured out how much Korra enjoyed having the slit of her cock licked and spent several moments lavishing it with added attention. 

If it weren’t for the wall behind her, Korra was sure she would’ve fallen over by now. Asami was sucking harshly around the cockhead and her hands had moved to rest on top of her quivering thighs, massaging the hard muscle as she took her in deeper.

Slowly but surely, Asami has taken her entire length within her mouth until Korra’s twitching tip was resting within the back of her throat. Korra gripped the omega’s hair to keep herself buried for a while longer until she felt her lover start to choke and she reluctantly pulled out from the warm channel. She repeated the process several times over, fucking the omega’s throat until her face was flushed red and tears began to form in her eyes from the exertion.

“You look so good with my cock buried inside your pretty little mouth.” Korra growled as she pulled out, leaving the omega gasping for breath once more. 

“You think so?” She heard the omega ask as she gripped her cock once more, slapping the head against her flat tongue in a move that was no doubt meant to encourage her to spill down her throat already. “Because you better get used to it. Over my dead body will you ever stick this down anyone else’s throat. It’s mine now.”

“Oh, fuck.” Korra groaned as she felt the swipes of Asami’s tongue brush against her pulsing slit. She could feel herself throbbing harder within the omega’s fist and she knew she was close to giving her what she wanted. “Yes, it’s all yours. Now please, baby, make me come.”

“Are you going to come down my throat?” Asami asked with long strokes of her tongue along the bottom of her cock. She paused to lavish her heavy balls with attention before moving up slowly, leaving no inch of her cock unattended. 

“I’ll come anywhere you want me to.” Korra replied with a grunt as she felt Asami give her cock a squeeze. 

“And if I wanted you to come inside my pussy would you do it?” Asami asked with a smirk as she continued kneading Korra’s cock in her hands. 

Korra had no chance to reply as the thought of filling up the omega with her cum was enough to coax streams of sticky fluid from her aching balls. She had her head thrown back as her hands took over for Asami, pumping herself rapidly and aiming for the omega’s face. Most of her cum landed on the omega’s chest before Asami surged forward and sealed her lips around the flared head.

She felt her suck on her tip while simultaneously swallowing every drop of her seed without letting any of it go to waste. She was sent over the edge once more when she felt Asami’s hand start to knead her still spilling balls while continuing to suck on her cock and she thought she might have even passed out for a second due to the overwhelming sensations. 

Only when she had no more to give did Asami pull away with a pop and one last kiss to her tip.

She slumped over the omega before pulling her up flush against her body and into a kiss. They spent several moments kissing until Korra was turning them around once more, leaving Asami the one against the wall this time around. 

She only pulled away to search for her jacket where she knew she kept a condom handy for situations like these. 

“What are you doing?” She heard Asami ask as she walked away and towards their pile of clothes. 

“Looking for a condom.” Korra answered distractedly. “I know I have one somewhere in here.”

“No, don’t use a condom.” Asami whimpered in such a way that stopped Korra in her tracks, questioning whether or not she heard the omega correctly. “Please.”

“Asami, I really think I should.” Korra replied even though her inner alpha was screaming at her to shut up and listen to the pretty omega. 

“No, please.” Asami repeated. “I’m in heat Korra. My body is aching for you to fuck me without a stupid condom. I’m on birth control so you can’t get me pregnant if you come inside, which I really hope you do.”

“Asami, are you sure?” Korra asked one last time even though she knew Asami’s answer wasn’t going to change. 

“Positive. Now please, get over here and fuck your omega.” Asami answered as she leaned back against the wall and spread her legs open in invitation.

She knew better than to argue with an omega in heat so she took the message for what it was and approached her lover without the condom. She kissed her hard on the mouth as she bent down just enough to lift the omega up, using her arms and the wall as support before gripping her cock and lining it up to Asami’s center. 

“Give me all you’ve got, baby.” Asami purred in Korra’s ear as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her in closer.

Korra shivered at the feeling of the omega’s hot breath against her neck and slowly pushed her cock inside of her waiting pussy. She grit her teeth in anticipation as she reminded herself to go slow as Asami’s clamping muscles made it clear that it was going to be a tight fit. 

She was used to fucking tight walls, as she was thicker than average, but Asami being in heat made the experience a lot more arousing. Her cock throbbed against tight walls and her tip twitched in with the need to release within said walls. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Korra was seated all the way inside, her thighs resting right underneath of Asami’s raised ones. She took a moment to savor the warmth and tightness of the woman in her arms before she pulled back slowly.

She loved the way in which Asami whimpered against her collarbone, where she had her head buried as Korra worked her shaft in and out. Thrusting came naturally to her as she fucked her omega slowly, taking pleasure in the wet sounds coming from below. She was in no rush to speed things up but she also knew she would not be able to hold Asami up forever. As much as she enjoyed taking her against the wall, she needed to lay her down on a flat surface that would make it easier to focus all her strength into fucking her. 

For now though, she kept up the slow pace and enjoyed the feeling of Asami’s legs wrapped around her waist as she did so. The view of her cock sliding in and out of the omega’s swollen pussy lips made the position that much better. She focused on that as she allowed herself to speed up her thrusts and soon enough she was fucking her lover hard against the wall. She could feel her body start to sweat due to effort of holding up Asami but the omega’s hands on her ass made it clear that she didn’t want Korra stop her movements.

She fucked her until her walls clamped down harder and made it almost impossible to keep up the rhythm of her thrusts. Only when she felt the omega quivering in her arms did she realize Asami had reached her peak and let out her release. 

Korra waited until she was sure Asami had finished before she lowered her down onto the ground, her cock slipping out still hard and now wet due to Asami’s release. 

She ignored it in favor of kissing Asami before grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the couch. She took a seat before pulling the other woman down onto her lap, her shaft lining up perfectly to her entrance before burying itself in tight walls. Asami needed no prompting as she took up a back and forth motion, not allowing an inch of her cock to slip out as she fucked herself on top of Korra. 

Korra had her hands placed on Asami’s hips with her head thrown back against the couch, her eyes closed as she enjoyed every sensation of their current position. She knew she wouldn’t allow Asami to keep control of their pace much longer but for now she was content to sit back and revel in the wet warmth that hugged her cock so perfectly. 

It wasn’t long before Asami started lifting herself up and down, wanting deeper penetration as she impaled herself with Korra’s cock. She would bring herself down hard as her hands gripped Korra’s shoulders for dear life. Korra herself enjoyed the view as Asami’s breasts bounced deliciously right in front of her and she was powerless to stop herself from surging forward to suck on the omega’s breasts. She played with her nipples as she allowed Asami to continue her efforts on top before she would inevitably take over.

Only after she could feel her own orgasm peaking closer did she turn things around and took control. She stood up quickly, Asami carefully held within her arms, before flipping them over so the omega’s back rested on the couch cushions and her ass hung off the edge. She crouched down enough so her cock could slip inside before picking up a relentless pace.

Asami’s legs were wrapped around her hips and the omega’s hands were trailing up and down her chest and abs as she continued to ease her throbbing cock in and out without missing a beat. She gripped her lover’s hips like a lifeline as her own hips continued to slam into Asami, every inch of her pussy stretching out as she buried herself as deep as she could with each thrust.

No longer was she focused on making sure Asami felt good, her own pleasure taking precedent as she pounded into the omega beneath her. Her inner alpha had taken control and it was only worried about inching closer to release as she rammed her cock into tight walls that were desperate to milk every drop of cum out of her. 

She was showing no mercy as she fucked her omega and sweat drenched down her body. She was distinctly aware of Asami’s screams beneath her, a sign of the omega reaching her own peak while she continued to near hers with every buck oh her hips.

“You feel so fucking good, baby.” She moaned out loud as Asami’s orgasm meant her walls were clutching desperately around her still thrusting cock. “ _So fucking good._ ”

Asami’s hands were now grabbing her breasts as she arched forward fucking harder into tight walls that snugged her so well. She knew she was close and her moans increased in volume as she spread the omega’s legs further apart to allow her deeper access. 

By this point the sofa itself was moving due to their efforts and if Korra wasn’t so focused on driving her thick cock inside she would be worried about potentially ruining Asami’s furniture. She had a one track mind and nothing but the feeling of her cum drenching the omega’s insides was going to pull her away from task at hand.

She kept up her efforts until she knew she couldn’t hang on anymore. She was close and despite this being their first time together she knew without a doubt that she was going to release all she had within her lover’s walls.

“Fuck, I’m close.” She grunted as she continued to shove her length inside of Asami. “I’m gonna cum, Asami.”

“You better come inside.” Asami replied with a tweak of her nipples that made her cock throb harder inside of the omega. “Fucking breed me, Korra.”

She knew realistically there was little to no chance of that happening with Asami being on birth control but the idea of filling her up with her seed and getting pups as a result had her moaning louder and pumping harder into her lover underneath.

“I’m going to fill you so good with my cum.” She groaned as her hips became wild, thrusting without mercy into Asami. 

Each roll of her hips had her cockhead driving right into the omega’s cervix and their thighs slapping hard against one another’s filling the room with the sounds of their fucking. 

She felt something start to coil within her stomach and she knew she was there. A few more thrusts and she was going to paint Asami’s womb in white. Just a few more seconds and her world was going to explode.

“Oh, fuck. Here it comes!” She continued thrusting until finally she could feel the band within her snap, leaving her entire body shaking and her cock throbbing for the last time. “Fuck, Asami!”

She slammed into her omega for the last time, burying her cock as far as it would go as she felt the first spurts of hot seed shoot out of her slit and into the depths of Asami’s pussy. She could feel both of their releases mixing together around her still twitching cock and part of her was conscious enough of the fact that she had just made Asami come for the third time that night.

She was hunched over, breathing in deep lungfuls of air as her cock continued to empty itself into the omega but as soon as she gathered her bearings, she pulled out and immediately fisted her cock in her hand. She jerked herself off, emptying the last of her seed on top of her omega’s still heaving stomach. 

As much as she enjoyed the feeling of filling her up, there was something beyond arousing about spilling her seed onto Asami’s flushed skin. 

They both spent several moments after catching their breaths and allowing their bodies to calm down before Korra realized Asami wasn’t in the most comfortable of positions and quickly moving so they were both lying down across the sofa, Asami on top of Korra.

She could feel both of their hearts still racing but she allowed her inner alpha to go dormant to allow herself the opportunity to bask in the aftermath of their lovemaking with the omega.

“So…” Korra broke the silence, her hands moving up and down the length of Asami’s slightly sweaty back as an act of comfort. “How was that for a first time? Think I’m good enough to help ease you through the rest of your heat?”

“I think I’ll definitely keep you around.” Asami laughed softly as she raised her head to meet Korra’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“Good. Because I’m not done with you just yet.” Korra replied as she brought her hands down to smack against Asami’s butt cheeks with a cocky smile.

“Fuck, yes. Show me why you’re a fucking alpha.” Asami cursed as she pulled Korra in for another hard kiss.

She knew an omega in heat was not easily satisfied but if a sore body and hours of no sleep is what she had to sacrifice for the pleasure of Asami’s company, then it was an easy choice.

She was going to give Asami everything she had until she was left screaming no one else’s name but hers. 

After all, she was an alpha with a duty to please her heat-ridden omega and it was a responsibility she was going to take seriously. 

Even if it kept her up all night long. She was ready.


	11. The Unsinkable - Titanic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says, this is my version of a Titanic AU. Not really omega verse but still features GP!Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! Long time no see lol I have no real excuses for my absence besides life just getting in the way but I'm back! After months of no updates I finally forced myself to finish this story that's been sitting in my drafts for far too long.
> 
> It's not beta'd and I haven't proofread anything but hopefully mistakes are few and far between. 
> 
> You'll be happy to know I've already got a start on the next chapter but no promises about when that'll be ready. For now though, enjoy! Be sure to let me know what ya'll think. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Korra finally understood why they called this the ship of dreams.

Only in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine someone of her lower status would be running through the lower decks of the RMS Titanic with a beautiful woman clinging to their arm. 

Never did she think it would actually be happening to her.

She didn’t even remember why they were running away like little kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar but she figured it had something to do with avoiding Asami’s family in some way or another. That seemed to be the reason behind many of their encounters as of late.

She didn’t mind, of course. So long as she got the chance to spend time with her love.

She looked over her shoulder to check if they were still being followed before pulling Asami into the first available door. She didn’t realize they had wandered deep into the cargo holding area of the ship and she desperately hoped they would be able to find their way back up to the decks when the time came.

For now, she was going to enjoy a few precious moments of alone time with the woman she had hopelessly fallen in love with in only a matter of days. 

“I think we lost him.” She heard Asami say over her shoulder as she peeked out the door and into the empty hallway they had just been in. “I’ve no doubt he’s gone back upstairs to warn my father.”

“Let’s hope he gets lost on his way up.” Korra joked as she reached out for Asami’s hand, wanting to distract her from thoughts of her father’s reaction.

She was glad Asami didn’t put up a fight about having to go back just yet as Korra wasn’t ready to give up their time together. She pulled the older woman closer to her and held her by the waist and she leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. 

Affection like this had been rare between them as everywhere they went on the ship was surrounded by people that would undoubtedly recognize the young heiress. Korra didn’t care what they would say about her personally, but she would loathe to give them any reason to speak ill of Asami. She knew her lover would say it didn’t matter to her either but Korra knew that Asami would be feeling apprehensive about disappointing her father.

Not to mention, Asami was currently engaged to someone else and any rumours about them could definitely reach the wrong ears. 

Their only saving grace was that the engagement wasn’t public knowledge just yet and so not very many people knew of Asami’s unavailability but that didn’t mean strangers would stop from saying that the heiress should do better at keeping better company than Korra.

She didn’t have the money or prestige that the Sato’s did so her presence around Asami was scrutinized and no doubt reported back to Hiroshi. Asami, however, constantly reminded her that she didn’t care about all that and she just wanted her for who she was. 

She showed it in the simplest of ways too. 

Asami had told her from the start that she was very reserved, not having grown up in a touchy feely family like Korra had, and that meant she had a harder time expressing herself with another person. 

But the way she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in closer showed Korra that Asami had grown comfortable with her in the span of only a few days. 

It still amazed her that the same woman who had been yelling at her to back away from her as she hung off the railing of the ship, was the same woman who was now holding her close without an inch on space between them.

She definitely wasn’t about to complain about the turn of events.

“What are the odds that your father will send someone looking for you?” Korra asked as soon as they broke the kiss. 

“Father will be too busy playing poker and drinking tonight to bother with much else.” Asami replied as she wiped her lipstick off of Korra’s lips with her thumb. “He will not want to be disturbed.”

“Let’s hope your right.” Korra said as she picked Asami up and twirled her around in her arms, much to the amusement of the other woman.

“Korra! Put me down!” Asami said in between her breathless laughter. “You’re going to drop me!”

“I didn’t let you fall off of that railing the first night we met so what makes you think I’ll drop you now, my love?” Korra answered with a smirk as she set Asami back down on the ground. 

“We both know you have a habit of being too clumsy for your own good.” Asami replied with a soft caress to Korra’s cheek. “You’ll have us falling by your own two feet.”

“Well I’ve already fallen.” Korra said with a grin as she pushed Asami against the crates lining the wall beside them. “And you were there to catch me, love.”

“You are entirely too cheesy for your own good.” Asami spoke with a laugh as she brought Korra forward into another kiss. 

Knowing that they were finally awarded a rare moment of peace and quiet with just the two of them, Korra had no qualms about pressing herself closer to Asami and relishing in the feeling of all her soft curves. 

Before they had been interrupted up in Asami’s family quarters, the heiress was given a chance to slip into a dress much less confining than the ones she usually wore. Unfortunately for Korra, this dress was much softer and thinner than what she was used to seeing on her lover and it left very little up to the imagination. 

In fact, if it weren’t for her very own coat hanging off of Asami’s lithe body, she was sure the older woman would’ve frozen over by now. They had been caught off guard by one her father’s men and had rushed out of the suite before Asami had a chance to grab one of her own coats, thus prompting Korra to hand hers over without a second thought as they rushed to get away.

Now, however, she wanted nothing more than to rip said coat off of her lover and enjoy the feeling of her warm body beneath her hands. 

Before she could give in to temptation though, she pulled away and allowed them both a moment to catch their breath.

Despite being indoors, the cargo hold was still sufficiently cold enough that both of them should’ve been feeling chilly but instead their bodies felt as though there was a fire burning within and it had everything to do with their proximity to one another.

This was the first time they were able to truly let go and enjoy each other’s presence without the fear of curious eyes or peeping toms that could report back to Asami’s father.

Korra was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to control herself around her lover and would end up scaring her away. Because while Korra had been honest and upfront about her differing anatomy one night where they were both spilling their secrets and biggest fears, it was another thing entirely to experience it and still be okay with it.

So rather than make a fool of herself, she pulled away and smiled at Asami as she grabbed her hand and continued further into the cargo hold. She was curious to know what kind of belongings people had brought with them on the ship and she knew she needed a distraction otherwise she could end up ruining the night for both of them.

“You know, I never once thought I’d be down here before.” Asami said quietly as they walked amongst the rows of luggage and crates. “I never even bothered to think of areas outside of the luxury decks if I’m being honest.”

“You mean to tell me Asami Sato never once had to worry about what it’s like to live without money?” Korra teased as she bumped Asami’s shoulder. “Well I’m shocked!”

“Ha.Ha. Very funny.” Asami replied flatly with a roll of her eyes. “Yes i’ve been spoiled, I know i’m terrible.”

“Not terrible, love.” Korra shot back with a quick kiss to Asami’s lips to soothe any hurt feelings. “Just different.”

“What good is having money anyways if I can’t do what I want?” Asami spoke bitterly as they came upon the center of the spacious cargo hold where several satomobiles were chained down. “I’m forever going to be at the mercy of other men in my life.”

“Not unless we run away together.” Korra blurted out without thinking. She froze as she realized what had come out of her mouth and was too scared to turn to look at Asami for fear of having said too much. 

“You would want that?” She heard Asami ask quietly as she reached out to turn Korra’s face towards her. “You would want to run away with me?”

“If it meant a life loving you, then yes.” Korra spoke truthfully and without a moment’s hesitation upon looking into Asami’s bright eyes. “Without question.”

Rather than answering or saying anything else, Asami pulled Korra towards her once more for another kiss. This one was softer than their previous once and Korra detected an underlying shyness from her lover that wasn’t there before.

As much as she hated to break the kiss, she did so if only to ask Asami what she needed to hear.

“Would you want that, Asami?” Korra asked carefully as she took hold of Asami’s hands with her own. “A life with me?”

Asami hesitated for only a few moments before replying.

“I would. I would want that very much.” Korra squeezed her hands encouraging her lover to say all that she needed to, sensing that there was more to her answer. “It’s just...I’ve never been good at doing anything on my own. My whole life I’ve had people around that did most of the work and I’m afraid I would make a terrible wife for you.”  
Korra couldn’t help the small smirk on her face hearing Asami refer to herself as her wife but she didn’t dare interrupt her lover’s speech just yet.

“I’m not naive enough to think that a life with you will be all sunshine and rainbows just because we love one another. Love isn’t enough and I’m afraid that without money I’m not worth much and that scares me. I don’t want us to live a life resenting one another because we couldn’t make it work and got too caught up in the fairytale of it.” Asami took a deep breath, pausing for a moment before looking into Korra’s eyes and continuing.” I’m scared that I won’t be enough for you because despite it only being a few days I already know I love you so much and I can’t bear the thought of losing you. Not now that you’ve shown me a life outside of what’s expected of me.”

Korra was at a loss for words.

She didn’t think Asami had put so much thought into it and it hurt her to know how little her lover thought of herself. 

Before she replied to her and told her how wrong she was to think in such a way, Korra took Asami’s face in between her hands and kissed her with all she had. She put everything behind the kiss, wanting to make sure she left no doubts about her feelings.

Only when she felt the need for air did she pull away but her hands remained where they were on Asami’s face. She held her close and made sure to look her in the eyes so there was no mistaking her words.

“You are so wrong in so many ways my love.” Korra began softly, not wanting to upset the older woman. “Yes I don’t have any money to my name and loving me won’t be easy but you are so wrong about what you can do. You are a strong woman that knows she can be better than she is and you don’t need me or anyone else to prove it.”

Korra pulled her hands away to grab hold of Asami’s hands once more. She gave them a squeeze before picking up where she left off.

“You are smarter than you give yourself credit for and if given the chance I have no doubt in my mind that you will make a name for yourself outside of your father’s shadow.” Those words got a small smile out of her lover and Korra grinned in accomplishment. “And the best part of that is that I will be by your side every step of the way. We’re going to get off this ship and we’re going to live our best life possible outside of expectations and we’re going to do it together.”

“We will?” Asami asked quietly as she looked to Korra with a bright smile.

“I’ve no doubt about it, love.” Korra replied with a kiss to her lips. “Nothing will take me away from you, I promise.”   
+-+-+-+

Despite being down in the dark and cold cargo hold, neither one of them were in any rush to get back to their lives up on deck. They walked amongst the luggage and spoke on end about their future together and what it would look like.

They had agreed that Asami would go back to living her current life and keeping her father happy for the remainder of their trip before severing all ties with him and her fiance once they reached their destination.

From there, she and Korra would begin their lives together, trying their best to make it in the new world. They knew it wouldn’t be easy but nothing about Korra’s life up until that point had been easy and Asami was willing to do anything for the chance at true happiness. 

They talked about everything while time slipped away and before they knew it they found themselves seated in the back of one of the more luxurious and spacious satomobiles that Asami had no doubt belonged to her own father. 

She wanted to say that she had no intention of ending up in their current position, with her seated on Korra’s lap and her dress hiked up around her waist while they kissed like a couple of horny teenagers but something about the night felt inevitable to her. 

She knew the only reason she had invited Korra into her suite to begin with was so they could share her bed with the knowledge of her father being kept busy for the night and perhaps she would’ve gotten her wish had one of her father’s men not interrupted their time together. 

As a matter of fact, she was going to store that information away for later because she knew that no one was allowed in their suite unless her father was present. Whoever that man was he was surely up to no good and she was going to find out why.

She would do it later though because right now she was only focused on Korra and the taste of her lips. She had no other thoughts to spare besides the one pounding in her head about how she was going to get her lover inside of her by the end of the night. She didn’t know when they would get another moment alone and so she was determined to make this night count. 

She knew Korra was feeling the same as she felt her touches growing firmer and more confident. Her lover was still being delicate with her but she felt the restraint in Korra’s flexed arms as she did her best to caress her thighs without being too rough. While Asami loved her for it a part of her wanted Korra to let go and have her way with her. 

But she also knew this would be their first time together and Korra would want to make it memorable. Not that Asami would ever forget their first time being in the back of her father’s satomobile.  
“Wait, Asami. Maybe we should stop.” Korra gasped as she pulled away from her. Asami was tempted to chase after her lips but knew that Korra needed her reassurance that this was okay with her.

“Korra, love, it’s okay. I want this.” Asami spoke softly, knowing that Korra was already feeling very on edge about this. “I want you.”

“But...your fiance.” Korra murmured quietly and Asami jerked back as if she had been slapped. Korra never brought him up knowing how Asami felt about calling a stranger hand picked by her father her future husband. So the fact that she was bringing him up _now_ of all times was a little shocking to her.

“What about him?” She spat out, trying not to let her anger get away from her.

“I don’t know.” Korra replied hesitantly. “Won’t your father want you to be virtuous for your wedding night?”

Asami gaped at Korra in surprise, unwilling to believe that she was bringing this up at all. She felt all her carefully controlled anger slipping away and she pulled herself away from Korra’s lap and sat herself as far away from her as possible as she adjusted her dress.

“Maybe we should go.” She said bitterly as she threw Korra’s coat back at her leaving Korra to scramble after her.

“Asami, wait!” She didn’t bother listening to her as she opened the car door and slipped out, pacing in front of it. 

She felt anger coursing through her veins and she fisted her hands into balls to prevent herself from lashing out at Korra. She couldn’t believe that despite everything they had talked about tonight, Korra still felt the need to bring up a man she was never planning to marry.

It was as if Korra didn’t believe her words and believed instead that Asami would go running back to her safe life as soon as they docked on land. 

Maybe she had been foolish to believe that Korra would want anything to do with her once they arrived. 

“Asami, please let me explain.” Korra begged from behind her. She felt her hand reach for her shoulder but Asami simply shrugged her off in defiance. 

She was hurt and she was in no position to listen to Korra explain herself.

“I made a mistake.” Korra said as she walked around to stand in front of Asami and one look at her lover’s face had her releasing all restraint.

“No, Korra. I’m the one who made a mistake.” Asami stood up to her full height and put on a mask of indifference as she addressed Korra. “I made the mistake of thinking you were actually serious about our future together. I made a mistake thinking you actually believed me when I said you were it for me. But now I realize you think I’m nothing more than a foolish girl who will go running back to her father at the first chance she gets.”

“No, that’s not-” Korra tried to explain but Asami cut her off.

“But it is, Korra!” Asami yelled. “Why else bring up the stranger _you know_ I want nothing to do with if you didn’t believe I would actually follow through on the marriage? Why ask what my father might think about me no longer being _a damn virgin_ when I have no intention of following through on his orders?”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Korra replied after a few moments of quiet. 

Asami laughed to herself as she faced away from Korra, not wanting her to see her tear stained face. If there was anything she hated about herself it was the fact that she cried when angry and for all their comfort in each other’s presence, this was something Asami didn’t want Korra to experience.

She wiped her face of any tears before replying to a waiting Korra. “It doesn’t matter. We need to start heading back anyways.”

She made to turn around and brush past Korra, but before she could move an inch her lover had stepped in closer to her and placed a hand on her waist. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Korra spoke softly as she waited for Asami to brush her off again. “I let my fear get the best of me and I spoke without thinking.”

Asami’s shoulders sagged in defeat as she listened to Korra’s response and she realized that both of them carried a lot of fear about their relationship but that didn’t mean they were unwilling to work at it. 

She didn’t bother trying to push Korra away when she wrapped both arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close. She knew that despite the hurt flowing through her, she still needed the comfort that only Korra could provide.

“I messed up but don’t think for a second that I’ll actually let this go without talking about it.” Korra had brushed her hair aside and placed a soft kiss to her neck. “I hurt you and I hate myself for it. We don’t get a lot of time together right now and I don’t want to ruin the time we do get to spend together. I know you have no intention of marrying anyone else but it’s going to take my brain a while to accept the fact that your crazy enough to want to marry me of all people.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Asami said exasperatedly as she turned around in Korra’s arms to face her once more. “How could you think I’d be willing to marry anyone but you now that you’ve barreled your way into my life.”

“Because you’re you.” Korra replied without hesitation. “How could an idiot like me ever be lucky enough to win over a woman like you. You’re everything I’m not allowed to have but for some unknown reason you’ve chosen to be with me and that thought scares me. I’m afraid that I’ll lose you just as easily as I won you over.”

“You think I chose you? Darling, my heart picked you out before I even had a say in the matter.” Asami said and she rested her head on Korra’s shoulder. “All it took was one look at your dazzling smile from the other side of that damned railing and I was done for.”

“I knew I won you over with my smile.” Korra chuckled softly as she kissed the top of her head, allowing them both a moment to catch up to the turn of events.

“I really am sorry, Asami.” Korra spoke up after a moment’s quiet. “I never meant to hurt you with my words and it was foolish of me to think that you aren’t smart enough to make your own choices.”

“It’s okay.” Asami pulled away from Korra’s shoulder to look her in the eyes. “Well, it’s _not_ okay but it’s okay and I forgive you. Just don’t make the same mistake twice.”

“You have my word.” Korra smiled at Asami’s attempt to be serious with her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Asami sighed as she stretched forward to kiss her lover. 

The kiss was slow and tentative at first but soon it was as if they both remembered what they were doing before the argument started and it started to grow heated. They were fumbling to pull each other impossibly closer and no sooner had the kiss started they were back in their previous position inside of the satomobile. 

Asami really hoped they would find no interruptions this time around because if she had to pull herself away from Korra’s lap one more time she was going to lose it.

There was only so much self-control a woman in need could have.

She did her best to push aside once more all her thoughts beside those that revolved around Korra’s kisses and Korra’s hands currently working their way further up her thighs.

They were in the same position as earlier, only this time she was determined to move it forward.

She wanted Korra and she was getting impatient.

“Korra, please.” She said with a gasp when she felt her lover’s lips trailing down her neck. 

“What do you want, love?” Korra asked as her hands moved back to grip Asami’s ass to pull her even closer. 

“I want you to make love to me, _right now_.” Asami moaned out loud, loving the feeling of Korra’s hands on her body. “Make me yours.”

“With pleasure.” Was all Korra said before she held Asami carefully in her arms and moved them both down on the floor of the satomobile. 

They worked together to rid her of her dress and as soon as it was off she shucked it to the front of the car, not caring where or how the expensive fabric landed. She was glad for the heat inside the satomobile because she laid bare in only her undergarments, trying not to squirm underneath Korra’s intense stare.

“You’re so beautiful, Asami.” Korra said with awe in her voice.

“So are you.” 

Asami reached up to bring Korra down on top of her and the resulting feeling of Korra pressed down against her was enough to drive her crazy. Her lover still had on way too many layers but being pressed so close together allowed Asami to feel enough of Korra’s hard body. 

She knew the younger woman was all strong muscle and curves, but knowing it and feeling it for herself were two completely different scenarios. 

Now that they were pressed together so intimately, with Korra resting between her legs, Asami had no trouble feeling Korra’s growing excitement. 

It had been a surprise when Korra revealed the truth about her body, but Asami had always an open-minded person, so different from her own father, that the truth did very little to throw her off. She still loved Korra for who she was and as long as her lover was comfortable in her own skin then Asami was not going to be bothered by it. 

In fact, Asami was loving the feeling of Korra’s growing hardness pressed so intimately against her own sex. It was a turn on unlike any other and Asami wanted to feel more of it. 

She wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist as best as she could and started grinding her hot core against her lover’s bulge. She hoped Korra took the sign for what it was and hurried up with her movements, otherwise Asami would have no trouble coming undone while rubbing up against Korra.

“Asami, stop that.” She heard Korra grunt against her neck where her face was currently hidden away. “You’re going to make me spill in my pants.”

“I can’t help it.” Asami moaned after a particularly strong buck of her hips. “You feel so good.”

“You’re going to be the death of me woman.” Korra replied with a thrust of her own hips that left them both feeling lightheaded. 

They spent the next several moments simply grinding against one another before Korra used her superior strength to still Asami’s hips, allowing her to pull away.

“No, come back Korra.” Asami whined at the loss of contact.

“Be patient, love.” Korra replied distractedly while she worked on removing her own clothing until she was left in nothing but her bra and briefs, matching Asami’s own state of undress.

Much like Asami had done before, Korra threw her own clothes off to the side without a care in the world about where they landed before reclaiming her spot back on top of Asami.

This time around without the added layers of clothing, Asami was truly able to enjoy her lover’s body for what it was. A masterpiece sculpted to perfection. 

Korra was hard muscle and curves in all the right places and Asami wished for nothing more than to witness all that strength first-hand. She wanted Korra to mount her and never pull away. 

She pulled her lover back down by the neck into another hard kiss that left them both feeling breathless. At some point during the kiss one of them, probably Asami, resumed their earlier thrusting and grinding and Asami was about ready to shout to the skies in ecstacy.

Without the added layers between them, Asami had no problem feeling Korra’s size exactly for what it was. She could almost feel her walls trembling in anticipation.

Her lover was _big_.

Of course, Asami had no prior experience to compare to but she just knew that Korra was about to ruin her because it seemed that Korra’s body was perfectly molded from top to bottom. How she was going to stop herself from aching tomorrow and not alerting her father she didn’t know but she would deal with that later.

Tonight, her only focus was Korra and coming undone beneath her.

Before she could get too carried away with her grinding hips, Korra pulled away from her once more and stared down at Asami’s flushed skin. She reached out to cup her breasts and Asami was powerless to stop herself from moaning out loud at the touch. She was too far gone to worry about feeling embarrassed about it and it’s not like Korra minded too much if the twitching bulge she could still feel pressing against her sex was anything to go off of.

She arched forward into Korra’s touch, who used the opportunity to reach behind her with one hand to unclasp her bra. Asami would normally be feeling curious about Korra’s obvious experience and skill but at the moment she couldn’t find it in her to care. 

In fact, she was glad that at least one of them was experienced enough not to make tonight an awkward mess. 

Speaking of messes, Asami was sure her panties were now a ruined mess with the added feeling of Korra’s strong hands groping her sensitive breasts and pinching her hardened nipples. Her lover was moving her towards the brink of ecstacy and she wasn’t even inside of her yet. 

She truly was a goner.

“Korra, please.” She pleaded to her in hopes of speeding things along because Asami was embarrassed to admit that she was too close to coming undone. “I need you.”

“You need me?” She heard Korra tease back through the fog of arousal clouding her every thought. 

“ _Yes!_ ” Asami gasped after a particularly hard pinch to her nipple. “Please.”

“Where do you need me love?” Korra asked even though Asami was in no position to reply. “Do you need me right here?”

The feeling of Korra’s hot mouth sealing around her nipple had her crying out desperately as she gripped Korra by the shoulders, frantically needing something to tether her to reality. She was sure she was close to combusting and nothing but the feeling of Korra’s wet tongue flicking her nipple registered in her brain. 

Not even when Korra moved on to the other one did Asami find the words to say to her lover, too preoccupied with basking in the moment to worry about replying to Korra. 

She didn’t think her body could handle any more stimulation but she was proven dead wrong when the feeling of Korra’s hand working its way under her panties caught her by surprise. She couldn’t help the yell that ripped through her at the touch of Korra’s rough fingers prodding her wet entrance. She knew she was more than wet enough to take her lover’s fingers but the slow movements of said fingers let her know that Korra was still being mindful about her virginity.

She could feel Korra’s fingers massaging her outer lips, slowly spreading her wetness around, all while her lips remained attached to her breasts. It would seem that Korra was having a hard time deciding what part of Asami’s body she wanted to please the most. 

Not that Asami minded one bit.

Korra could keep playing her body like a fiddle and Asami would thank her for it.

After what felt like an eternity in which Asami wondered whether or not Korra would slip inside or not, her lover pulled away only to reach down for another hard kiss. Asami desperately wanted to reach down and finish undressing her lover but before she could act on her desires, Korra pulled away and started trailing kisses down her body. 

Asami knew exactly where her lover was headed but even so a tiny moan snuck past her lips when Korra’s warm breath ghosted over her hot sex. Her thighs twitched in anticipation and when Korra’s wet tongue took its first swipe she lost all sense of modesty and restraint. Her hands immediately shot down to grab hold of Korra’s messy locks, pulling her lover closer to her needy cunt.

“ _Yes, Korra!_ ” Asami heard herself scream loudly as Korra’s tongue worked its magic. She jerked her hips along with Korra’s movements, trying desperately to get closer to her lover even though Korra’s tongue was practically buried in her as far as it was going to get. 

Her lover had abandoned all pretenses of going slow and being gentle, and instead Korra was giving her all she had. Her tongue was going a mile a minute within her pussy and Asami could feel her own arousal dripping down her thighs as evidence. 

Korra was doing her best to lap up all of Asami’s juices but even she knew her arousal was far too great to contain. She felt her walls quivering in anticipation of releasing even more and the thought of coming undone on Korra’s tongue was enough to leave her a whimpering mess. 

Unintelligible words and sounds escaped her mouth as Korra continued thrusting in and out with her skillful tongue and Asami knew she was close. She wanted to give her lover all she had but at the same time she wanted to make the pleasure last just a little bit longer.

It was unavoidable however and as soon as Korra’s lips sealed around Asami’s sensitive bud, it was all over for the heiress. She saw stars exploding behind her closed eyelids and the only thoughts running through her mind were a repeat of Korra’s name. 

_Korra, Korra, Korra, Korra…._

Over and over again she moaned as she continued spiling and quivering beneath her lover. 

Korra for her part did her best to lap up everything that she could but eventually Asami had to push her away as her sensitivity grew. 

She laid there underneath her lover, completely spent and doing her best to catch her breath while Korra trailed kisses up her body until she reached her lips. They shared soft kisses that helped calm Asami’s racing heart. 

It was far too innocent and loving given what had just transpired moments before.

“You’re really good at that.” Asami murmured after several shared kisses. She felt Korra’s lips twist into a satisfied smile as she let out a soft chuckle. 

“I aim to please.” Korra replied after a moment. 

“You pleased me well that’s for sure.” Asami shot back as she took note of her sticky thighs. 

“And we’re not done yet.” Korra proclaimed as she placed soft kisses on top Asami’s breasts. 

Asami could only moan in anticipation of what was to come next.

+-+-+-+

Pleasing her lover had been everything and more than Korra had dreamed about. And she had dreamed of it plenty. How could she not when she was dating someone as beautiful and stunning as Asami. 

Her dreams had been filled with nothing but her and Korra was glad for the chance to finally see them play out.

The fact that they were able to get these few precious hours alone was more than she could’ve ever wished for. Being on a ship filled with watchful eyes made it difficult to woo the daughter of the richest man on board but she managed somehow.

It still blew her mind that Asami was willing to risk it all for her and Korra could only pray that she wouldn’t mess it up for the two of them.

She was going to do right by her new lover, something she couldn’t say about all her previous relationships unfortunately, and she was going to treat Asami with all the love and care she deserved.

Even if right now Korra wanted nothing more than to throw love and care out the window so she could pound her brains out within Asami’s tight channel.

It wasn’t a new feeling, this rush of intense passion and desire that begged of her to find a new partner to take her frustrations out on. She was used to feeling overwhelmed to the point of breaking, feeling judged for being _different_. Forget the fact that she was a woman who loved the company of other beautiful women, her body in itself was different, _not right_ , they said.

She remembered years of hiding who she was, of restraining herself to fit the narrative that was expected of her. 

It wasn’t until she lost her parents that she decided enough was enough. She was going to be unapologetically herself and she wasn’t going to care what anyone else thought.

It wasn’t until Asami that she realized she could be loved for who she was. No exceptions.

This beautiful woman currently writhing underneath her had allowed her to realize she could enjoy being different. 

Asami was the first woman she would be sleeping with who she would actually feel connected to. 

That was a big step forward in Korra’s book and she wanted tonight to go perfectly. 

So going too fast or being too rough wasn’t the best course of action.

She wanted to please her lover without pushing her too far, seeing as how this would be Asami’s first time and she would no doubt want to cherish this memory.

“You need to tell me if you want us to stop before we go any further, love.” Korra stated as she looked up at Asami’s face after finding the willpower to pull away from her breasts. “This is all for you at your own pace.”

“No, please don’t stop.” She heard Asami gasp in a way that was quickly becoming intoxicating for Korra. “I want all of you.”

“You have me. All of me.” Korra promised with an answering thrust of her hips, pressing her erection closer to Asami’s center. “I’m going to make you mine tonight.”

“I’ve been yours, Korra.” Asami moaned more fervently the harder Korra thrust her hips. “Tonight just makes it all the more real.”

“I love you.” Korra answered as she stilled her hips and bent down for another kiss. 

“Mmm, I love you too.” Asami murmured after the kiss broke off. “But if you don’t get inside of me within the next five minutes Korra, I swear I’m going to combust. I need you damn it.”

“That’s not very lady like, my love.” Korra teased as she worked on removing her underwear, the last piece of clothing between them. 

She tossed the garment off to the side with the rest of their clothing, wondering why her lover had grown quiet at the same time. She turned to face her fully and had her answer when she noticed Asami’s gaze had locked itself on her hardened cock. 

She grinned widely at the revelation and decided to have a little fun with it.

She balanced herself on her knees in front of Asami’s still spread legs and started stroking herself slowly but purposely. She watched Asami’s eyes widen at her movements and it made her feel proud about the fact that her lover was just as excited about this as her. 

Asami’s gaze made her feel wanted in a way she hadn’t been able to experience fully before and now that she had she never wanted to feel any different.

She knew she was being a tease by prioritizing her own pleasure rather than moving on with it but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t seem to pull away from Asami’s captivating stare. Not to mention the fact that her shaft was throbbing and just the thought of pulling her hand away made it pulse with displeasure. 

“I don’t know how that’s going to fit inside of me.” She heard Asami murmur softly and Korra couldn’t help but throw her head back in pleasure at hearing the soft-spoken words.

“It’ll fit.” She panted in reply even though she knew Asami wasn’t expecting a reply.

“Make it fit, love.” Asami moaned as she reached down to play with her clit, no doubt teasing Korra to hurry up. “I need you inside _now_.”

Tired of waiting any longer, Korra swatted Asami’s hand away and leaned forward to line herself up to her lover’s waiting entrance. 

She took great pleasure in watching her cock disappear between Asami’s legs and she took her time in doing so. Not just for herself but because she knew that despite everything they had done so far, Asami was still _technically_ a virgin and she needed to treat her with care. 

When she felt her lover squirm underneath her and heard her breath hitch, she immediately stopped all her movements and waited for the okay to move forward.

She did her best to distract Asami from the discomfort by placing soft kisses up and down her chest. It was killing her to stay still when her cock was throbbing for release within Asami’s tight walls but for the purpose of both their pleasures she was going to wait out as long as she had to.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Asami spoke up after several moments of tension. “Keep going, Korra. But go slowly, please.”

“Anything for you, love.” Korra replied with a kiss to Asami’s lips. 

She continued her earlier push forward and this time she felt her tip going further and deeper within Asami’s walls. She was being hugged from all sides by a heat that she never wanted to slip out of. She was truly in heaven now.

She didn’t even care that their first time was happening on the floor of Asami’s father’s satomobile. 

All she cared for was the beauty beneath her and finding a way to get deeper. 

Once she had every hard inch of her shaft buried snug between Asami’s legs she took a moment to revel in the feeling before she started setting a steady rhythm. 

She moaned softly as she started rocking back and forth, her body towering over Asami as they moved together as one. Her lover was taking her in so well and with each steady thrust Asami’s breasts bounced gently, giving her the perfect encouragement to keep going.

Not that she needed it as Korra didn’t think she could survive a moment outside of Asami’s walls. She was surrounded by clinging heat from every direction and Korra was savoring every inch of it. 

Her cock was thrusting as deep as it could reach given their current position and her lover was making all kinds of delicious noises because of it. She could feel the car rocking softly beneath but Korra only took it as encouragement to keep going. Her only concern was both their pleasure.

She took a moment to look down between their bodies and the sight of her cock disappearing between Asami’s legs was enough to coax a grunt from her lips.

“You’re so good at taking me.” She moaned while burying her face in Asami’s neck. “So tight.”

Asami responded by sliding her hands down the sides of Korra’s body until they reached the swell of her rear. “You feel so right inside of me.”

Feeling Asami’s hands on her ass, encouraging her to keep up her movements felt so right to her and she doubled her efforts, pumping her hips harder. She could feel Asami’s walls stretching with every pump, doing their best to accommodate her size while still keeping a tight grip on her. 

Korra had truly lost herself to her arousal now as she dug her fingers into Asami’s hips and began thrusting into her lover without any restraint. Her cock was rutting deep and her base was pounding hard onto Asami’s clit, sending her lover reeling with the heightened sensations. 

“Oh, my god Korra!” She heard Asami scream through the thick cloud of arousal that surrounded her every sense.

“Take it, Asami.” Korra grunted as she lifted her head to stare down at her Asami’s wildly bouncing breasts. “Just fucking take it. Just like that. You’re being such a good girl.”

“ _God, Korra._ ” 

“That’s it baby.” Korra encouraged her lover. “Say my name.”

“I’m so close.” She heard Asami whimper as she continued pumping into her. “Please make me cum.”

“Don’t you worry, love.” Korra spoke without halting her hips. “I’m going to make you cum all over my dick. Until you have no more to give.”

She continued pumping into her, over and over again, not once halting her movements even as Asami’s walls clenched down harder as a sign of her fast approaching orgasm. Korra just huffed and continued driving into her lover like an unstoppable force of nature.

Nothing but the sounds of slapping wetness and breathless moans could be heard between them and it wasn’t long until Asami started whimpering and spreading her legs open even further. Korra took it for the invitation that it was and pounded into her lover like a woman possessed. Her hips rocked faster, hammering into Asami so fast that she knew they would both have bruises by the end of the night but at that moment she didn’t care.

Only a few more thrusts is what it took for Asami to shriek in ecstacy, her climax spilling all around Korra’s still thrusting cock. Through it all Korra kept up her movements, helping her lover ride out the full effects of her orgasm until she was left shaking like a rag doll.

Watching her lover climax beneath her was all she needed to come undone as well and she quickly pulled out of Asami despite her every fiber protesting against it. Her breath expelled out in a hiss as she leaned back, taking her cock in her hand, fist closed tight around it.

It couldn’t begin to compare to Asami’s tight walls but it would have to do. Her fist flew up and down the length of her shaft, images of Asami in different positions flying through her mind until finally her own climax crashed over her.

She moaned loudly, aiming the head of her cock directly above Asami’s petaled lips, as thick spurts of her own release spilled all around her lover’s entrance. It wasn’t where she would ideally want her cum ending up, but the sight of it all over the pouting lips of Asami’s pussy was a close second. 

She pumped everything she had onto her lover’s body, sucking in sharp gasps of air into her empty lungs as her hand continued to move on its own accord.

Eventually, her orgasm tapered off and she collapsed beside her equally spent lover. Neither one of them spoke as they worked to regain their breath, choosing instead to revel in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Asami was the first one to speak up. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Asami.” Korra replied softly as she reached out to turn Asami’s face towards her for a kiss. 

“I wish we could stay in this moment forever.” Asami whispered as she buried her face into Korra’s neck.

Korra pulled her in close and wrapped her arms around as she said, “That would be nice but we do have the rest of our lives to look forward to.”

“Mmm. We just have to make it off of this ship.” Asami spoke as she pulled back to look into Korra’s eyes. “We’ll be happy together, won’t we?”

“So happy.” Korra promised with a kiss. “We’re going to live everyday so hopelessly in love with one another and we’re going to grow old together, you’ll see.”

“You promise?” Asami asked with a whisper.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, love. You can bet I’m never letting you go without a fight, Asami. I promise.”

“Good.” Asami replied with a yawn. “I think I’m ready for a nap now.”

“As much as I would love to let you sleep here in my arms you know we should probably be getting back upstairs.” Korra said with a frown. “The last thing we need is your father coming down to look for you and finding us down here like this.”

“He’d have a heart-attack if he did.” Asami said with a chuckle.

“Well we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“No.” Asami replied with a pout after a moment’s pause.

Korra laughed softly at Asami’s reaction but still got them moving so they could leave soon. It took them longer than necessary to get dressed, as they each kept sneaking glances at each other and asking for kisses than turned into mini make-out sessions. 

Eventually though they got dressed and made their way upstairs as discreetly as possible, avoiding hallways that Asami’s father frequented so as not to run into him. When they made it to their separating point, they smiled at each other softly before Korra watched Asami walk away - their hands lingering to one another’s until they couldn’t hold on anymore.

She watched her lover until she disappeared from sight, her thoughts filled with nothing but Asami.

She vowed right then and there that no matter what happened, she would marry Asami.

Come hell or high water.

**Author's Note:**

> I love commas, haven't you noticed?


End file.
